


Akatsuki no Yaiba

by Hyaenodon



Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: A Little Bashing on Demon Slayer Corps Ideology, Agatsuma Zenitsu Being Agatsuma Zenitsu, Deidara's Usual Rant about Art, Gen, Hashibira Inosuke Being Hashibira Inosuke, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Hidan usual Jashin ritual, Itachi Uchiha & Kanae Kochou being friends, Itachi Uchiha Respects Kamado's Siblings, Japanese Culture, Japanese Government Knows the Existence of Oni, Kakuzu Greed, Kochou Kanae Lives, Kochou Shinobu & Tomioka Giyuu Friendship, Kochou Shinobu Lives, Konan & Nagato Have Soft Spots Toward Children, Muzan Being a Conglomerate, Muzan Treat His Underlings a Bit Different from the Canon, Nagato & Iguro Obanai being friends, Nagato's Speech about Pain and Cycle of Hatred, Neutral Akatsuki, Neutral Nagato, Oni Is Still Forgiveable If They Wanted To., Sasori Turn Oni and Demon Slayers into Human Puppets, Sasori's Still on His Puppet Body, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaenodon/pseuds/Hyaenodon
Summary: After their each respective death, Nagato’s Akatsuki found themselves in the world where a World War is about to break out while in the country they fall into, a conflict is happen between humans who dedicated themselves to protect others from malevolent beings known as Oni. Feeling that this second chance must not be wasted, Nagato decided to bring his original plan of peace but with a spice of the evil Akatsuki he’s used before touched by Naruto’s words after seeing the true color of this world. Will he prevail in his plan of peace? Will one of his members break off his plan? Will he take side with humanity or keep on his own side? How his ideology will clashed against the world where killing human is count as a sin? Be prepared Taishou Era, as the true embodiment of pain is arrived.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of you! I currently had a plan for _Naruto_ X _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ Crossover. The one that I used is the Akatsuki, since I think they got few story despite their unique personality and the possibility of making a crossover about them is high. Well, this is still the idea but I hope it will turn into a story.**

* * *

**Story Title**

_Akatsuki no Yaiba_

**Premise**

_After their each respective death, Nagato’s Akatsuki found themselves in the world where a World War is about to break out while in the country they fall into, a conflict is happen between humans who dedicated themselves to protect others from malevolent beings known as Oni. Feeling that this second chance must not be wasted, Nagato decided to bring his original plan of peace but with a spice of the evil Akatsuki he’s used before touched by Naruto’s words after seeing the true color of this world. Will he prevail in his plan of peace? Will one of his members break off his plan? Will he take side with humanity or keep on his own side? How his ideology will clashed against the world where killing human is count as a sin? Be prepared Taishou Era, as the true embodiment of pain is arrived._

**Story Setting**

  * The story takes place on mid-1912, the first year of Emperor Taishou and two years before World War I. If following the Canonical storyline, Tanjiro is still training on Mt. Sagiri.
  * Since this also will focused on another matter beside _Oni_ (World War I), expect some historical person appears (Ex. the mention of Franz Ferdinand, Emperor Nicholas II, Joseph Stalin) and the flow of history will changes due to Akatsuki's interference.
  * Kanae is surviving her encounter against Douma and is still the Flower Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Yuichiro also still alive on this story.
  * Muzan is still ruthless as in _Canon_ , but not as hothead. He also will value his underling a bit better despite his ruthless aspects still exist.
  * All member of the Akatsuki (Include Juzou Biwa; Exclude Obito, Orochimaru and Zetsu) will appears on this story. I tried my best to make their personality is the same as in _Canon_.
  * The power level between KnY-verse and Akatsuki will be make as fair as possible. Though I had no doubt that most of the Akatsuki more powerful than any KnY characters beside Yoriichi. I think only Hashirama, Madara, Itachi, and Nagato can fight on par with him.
  * The ninja will find a way to kill an _Oni_ without the use of **_Nichirin katana_** although some of them will use it maybe. It will be explained when the story goes.
  * _Akatsuki_ will not side with the Japanese government, Muzan, or Demon Slayer Corps. They’re their own group like in Canonical _Naruto_ and pursue their goal of peace. They also will use some spice of the time they was evil.
  * Nagato’s body is healthy like before he summoning _Gedo Mazou_.
  * Sasori’s still in his puppet body. He also had his Third Kazekage and Performance of a Hundred Puppets.
  * Kakuzu will only have one heart and must search the other four.
  * Hidan’s immortal like usual. He also still have his scythe and spear.
  * Itachi will still have his _Mangekyou Sharingan_ but will have his sight deteriorated if he used too much.
  * Juzou and Kisame will have their respective swords ( ** _Kubikiribochou_** and **_Samehada_** ).
  * Rated Teens for Hidan’s mouth.
  * Maybe I plan for some KnY cast to join _Akatsuki_ 's cause for world peace (mean they'll dedicate to fulfill _Akatsuki_ 's goals).
  * Other setting will be told as the story progresses.



**How to Read the Story**

In the… – Normal

"Hello, Who…" – Conversation

' _Why is…_ ' – Thought, Flashback stories and telepathic communication

 _Katana, Oni,…_ – Foreign words and Scientific name.

" **Why you…"** – Deep Voice

[It seems…] – Telepathic

 ** _Samehada_ , _Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu_ , _Kekkijutsu: Kokushi Rinten_ …** – Technique and special weapons

* * *

**See you on the first chapter. I hope I have enough inspirations for it.**


	2. Dawn in the New World

**The first chapter at last is finished. I hope all of you will enjoying it.**

* * *

**/N: _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge. I don’t own both series since both of them belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dawn in the New World**

The last thing that Nagato remembered is he being sealed up to Itachi’s **_Totsuka_ Blade** after he’s attacking the Uchiha prodigy, Killer B, and Naruto due to Kabuto’s fully controlling him. However, he happy with this outcome as he able to say the thing that he want to say the most to his junior disciple.

Looking toward Naruto with a sad smile, he begin to speak his last words. “Naruto… I’ll return back to our _sensei_ ’s side… And we’ll watch your story from there. If you ask about it to me, you’re the third volume of a trilogy. Jiraiya is the first one, he’s perfect. However-“ He then make a sad frown on his face, remembering all sins he did as the leader of the _Akatsuki_ , Pein. “-the second volume… Only filled with failure… That was me.” He said as his **_Edo Tensei_** ’s body starting to crack. “The one that our _sensei_ will never acknowledged.” His smile however slightly changed. “The trilogy… It will end with the third volume, which is the final part.” He then closing his eyes while smiling. “You must make it to a masterpiece. So great that it will close the failure of the second volume, Naruto.”

Naruto is swallowing every word that Nagato said. His words meaning he fully entrust him to finish what he and Jiraiya are fail to seeks: A world where humans are able to understand one another. Respecting his senior wishes, he thumbs up his right thumb as a sign of respecting the latter last words.

Smiled in relief knowing that Naruto will carry on Jiraiya’s will, Nagato smiled one last time before being pull in to the **_Totsuka_ Blade**.

For a moment, Nagato feel like he was floating into some kind of nothingness. However, he suddenly felt that he was lying in some kind of soft floor. He also feels the warmth of his body return since it meets the cold breeze of the wind. ‘ _This coldness… Does this is the inside of **Totsuka Blade**?_’ Nagato thought. ‘ _I see. Even in eternal **Genjutsu** , my sins cannot be forgiven then?_’

Slightly opening his eyes, Nagato caught the sight of a full moon. “Moon…?” He uttered.

“So you’re awake at last, Nagato.”

Nagato tilt his head at the right side, seeing Itachi is sit beside his body by leaning to a large forest tree. He then opens his eyes fully to recognize his surrounding, which is revealed to be a large clearing of a dense forest. “Itachi…” He uttered after seeing the one that he’s partnered with during the _Shinobi_ Fourth World War. The prodigy of the Uchiha is wearing his usual _Akatsuki_ cloak and outfit. He also wearing his _Konohagakure_ forehead protector with trademark slash on the middle of it.

“If you want to ask about how I’d find you, I just awake a few minutes ago, only to find that I wear my old _Akatsuki_ cloak and find you beside me in unconscious state. If my counts are correct, only five minutes have passed.” Itachi explained the situation.

Nagato then sit up, only to see that he also wearing _Akatsuki_ cloak like Itachi along with their standard pants and sandals plus the _Amegakure_ forehead protector that slashed on the middle. “What does this mean? Did we not entering Pure Land?” He wondered.

“I don’t know. Last thing I remembered is saying goodbye to my little brother after defeating Kabuto and stopping **_Edo Tensei_** , thus bring the war’s end closer.” Itachi said while look to the moon with a smile. “I had no regrets. I’m protecting my precious village as Itachi of Konoha once again, and entrust a friend to take care of my little brother.”

“I see. To think that you’re able to stop **_Edo Tensei_** …” Nagato however know who’s the one that Itachi meant, since he heard the entire ordeal after Itachi’s freeing himself from Kabuto’s control using **_Kotoamatsukami_**. ‘ _Naruto… You even make him trust you enough to leave Sasuke at your hand._ ’ He thought in pride of his junior’s disciple trait to be able to change people. “I’m glad that at least you’re here. No sign of the others?” He asked.

Itachi shook his head. “Currently no. However, the possibility of other _Akatsuki_ members are here are extremely high.” He theorized. “Nagato, do you think the same as me after seeing all of this landscape?”

Nagato nodded. “This body of us, it’s not an **_Edo Tensei_** anymore. I doubt that someone is able to use **_Rinne Tensei no Jutsu_** beside myself. I feel that this is probably not in the afterlife.” He deduced. “Could this mean somehow…”

“We got a second chance?” Itachi tried to guess what Nagato tried to say. “Probably. Before I was awake, I feel like inside some kind of nothingness for a moment before I suddenly felt the warmth of my body and when I awoke, I see you lying beside me. Furthermore, I recognize something is off about this world.”

Nagato nodded. “I’m also feel the same. The air feels different from the Elemental Nations. Plus, the feeling of it seems off.” He said.

“I’m already sending some **_Kage Bunshin_** to study what they can learn about this world. They should be disappeared and delivering what they’ll able to get when the sun rises.” Itachi said. “I think the best course of action we can do for now is to wait here till morning.” Itachi suddenly widen his eyes, sensing something is coming to their direction. He then stand up from his seat.

“An enemy?” Nagato asked while also stand up as well.

However, much to their relief it was not an enemy. It was the person that Nagato and Itachi known well.

“OH!? Itachi!” The one that greet the Uchiha with a wide grin was a slender and tall man- about the same height as the large one-edged great sword he put on his back. He had no eyebrows, creases under his eyes, and a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek. His hair and eyes are dark grey in color and his hair is short and spiky. He has light tan skin. He also had a red grid-shaped marking covering his jaw. He wore a black tight-fitting sleeveless shirt with two light, thin stripes on his chest, a striped cloth belt and light pants along with black arm covers extending from his hands to his biceps. He also wore bandages around his neck and face that also covered his ears and had pointed teeth. His outfit is like the one Itachi and Nagato’s wearing, an _Akatsuki_ cloak and a _Kirigakure_ forehead protector that slash on the middle. He also had his fingernails and toenails painted green.

Itachi immediately recognized this person. “Juzou.” Itachi then went to his neutral tone. “It’s been a while.”

“It’s been a while isn’t it Itachi!” Juzou greet his old partner while scratch the back of his head. He then turn his attention to Nagato. “Hum… Who’s this sick-looking guy? A new member after my demise?” He asked plainly, still not knowing Nagato’s identity as the leader of the _Akatsuki_.

Itachi close his eyes while sighing. He knows that despite his attitude, Juzou is loyal to the Akatsuki. “Juzou. He’s the one that we know as Pein or Leader- _sama_.” He explained.

“Leader- _sama_ you say?” Juzou speak while inspecting Nagato. “This redhead?”

“That’s right Juzou. The one that you see is merely a corpse that I manipulate from a distance. This is my true body.” Nagato said. “Glad to see you here.”

Juzou sighed. “And I think that Leader- _sama_ is terrifying in appearance.” He jokingly comments. “Your tone slightly different from the one I known. Much gentler.”

Nagato paid no comment to it. As Pein, he’s respected by its members except Hidan for his authorities tone.

“Juzou, why’d you here of all places? The last thing we see each other is when you’re killed by the Fourth _Mizukage_ ’s attack.” Itachi asked while shortly his face turns into a sad frown. He already built some friendship with the **_Kubikiribochou_** wielder before his death on a mission to _Kirigakure_.

“Well for that I actually want to ask you as well.” Juzou replied. “I was awake on a place that closes in proximity to here around seven minutes ago after I feel inside some kind of black space for a while. I later climb up the tree to get a better surrounding, before seeing both of you on the clearing of the forest.”

Itachi nod. “Have you seen another member of the _Akatsuki_?”

“Unfortunately no. Though I probably preferred to see Kakuzu bickering of money!” Juzou joked once again.

Itachi and Nagato face-palmed hear it.

“C’mon! At least have senses of joke!?”

Nagato clear his throat. “Uhum. That means there’s three of us right now. The best course of action now that we’ll stay here till’ morning arrives. Itachi’s clone should be providing us with enough information by then.” He suggested while thought about his dear friend. ‘ _Konan, if only you’re here…_ ’

“Well… Look what we have here!”

Hearing the sound that’s sound like a threatening tone, the three members of the Akatsuki look at their right to see a figure standing few meters from them. He wears some kind of rag clothes and appears to be human in shape. However, the most distinctive features of it are slit, cat-like pupils, fanged tooth, pale skins, and horn that grow on each side of his head. His expression is anger and something akin to hunger.

“Oi! What kind of people are you!” Juzou asked rather rudely while put his left arm to hold **_Kubikiribochou_** ’s handle, preparing to draw it at any given time.

Itachi, seeing the creature as a threat, activating his **_Sharingan_**.

Nagato later see the creature’s structure using his **_Rinnegan_** , only to find something’s strange. ‘ _What!? This man… He doesn’t have **Chakra** flow within him! Does we even in Elemental Nations anymore._’ Nagato thought while losing his calm a bit after seeing it. “What do you want from us?” Nagato asked using his neutral but his usual tone that full with authority.

The man however seems ignored the question while cackling wildly. “Ke he he! A human’s asking me question while the three of you only end up being my lunch!” He said as he dash toward them with the speed of a _Genin_.

Nagato close his eyes. “Both of you stay back.” He ordered Itachi and Juzou before walk toward the creature and narrowed his eyes. “I’ll handle this person and it’s been a while… Since I’m able to move freely.” He then run toward the creature.

‘ _Huh!? Goes straight for me without those cursed katana, a ticket to hell!_ ’ The creature thought as he bring his right hand’s claw forward, ready to slash Nagato when he’s close.

However, much to his shock, Nagato’s draws some kind of **Black Rod** from inside his sleeve. This is the same **Black Rod** that use by his **Sixth Path of Pein** as his stabbing weapon. Before the creature can slash Nagato, he duck under it and pierced the **Black Rod** through the creature’s body.

“Gaagh!”

“Hmph! Disappointing!” Juzou spat. “In the end, he’s just talking big! Not different from trashy bodyguards we’re used to take care off.”

“However, that speed is comparable to a _Genin_. He just don’t have any battle strategy. Just a pure lust for something. That way of him to run toward us have no plan on how to attack us efficiently.” Itachi analyzed. “That way, Nagato exploited it.” Although he already known that Nagato can surpass him easily in speed.

Back to the battle, the creature then feeling stiff and unable to move while has some kind of vision while fall to his knees. ‘ _W-What is that eye!? I can’t move!_ ’ He thought after seeing Nagato’s **_Rinnegan_**. ‘ _H-He’s monster!_ ’ His confidence then replaced with fear as he look toward Nagato frightened.

“Itachi.” Nagato called his comrades while stand upright. “Do you think the same as I did at this moment? This is the perfect opportunity while waiting for the clone.” He said. ‘ _So my agility and strength are return back huh?_ ’

The one that called nodded. “You’re planning to use that don’t you?”

“Huh!? What the two of you blabbering about!?” Juzou asked since he’s unable to following the conversation.

Nagato then walk toward the creature before putting his right palm on the creature’s head. He actually didn’t want to kill this creature however he’s the one that attack first and he only have that technique to extract the information from someone. Itachi probably can with his **_Genjutsu: Sharingan_** but he knows that the Uchiha prodigy is probably focusing on maintaining the clone to search for information, so he decided not to ask him for help. ‘ ** _Ningendo_**.’ Nagato activated one of its Sixth Paths, which have the ability to read the mind of others with the cost of their soul rip off from their body and stored inside **_Jigokudo_**. The creature’s gasp for a moment while Nagato look at him intently. After few seconds had passed, he narrowed his eyes. ‘ _I see._ ’ Getting the information that he desired, he ripped off the creature’s soul from his body. The creature later drop dead to the ground.

“O-Oi!? What’s that _Jutsu_! That freak is dead in place!” Juzou didn’t believe what he saw. His respects for Nagato grown higher.

“That’s the one called **_Ningendo_**.” Itachi said to his former partner. “It allows Nagato to extract any information that he desired. However, the drawback is that _Jutsu_ will immediately kill the target by ripping off their soul from their body.” He explained by what he last seen during the war when fully controlled Nagato tried to literally ripping off Naruto’s soul from his body.

Nagato look at the corpse for a moment before something that’s happen to it shock him. The creature body disintegrated into ash. ‘ _What is happening?_ ’ He thought in confusion.

‘ _The creature body is destroyed. However, I don’t sense any kind of **Genjutsu** trapping us. That means that creature is good as dead. Is he some kind of experiment like Orochimaru did to people?_’ Itachi tried to find out if somehow the three of them caught in **_Genjutsu_** while also having disgust for whoever did this to this poor creature. “How’s it Nagato?”

Nagato glanced at him. Itachi’s words awaken him from his confusion. “I’ve got some valuable information. We can tell about it later.” He said with satisfied tone. “After the dawn arrived.”

* * *

The time then skip to morning. After the encounter with the unknown creature, the three of them decided to sleep for a bit to rest before continuing their journey. Among the three, Itachi’s the first to wake up. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized that dawn has arrive. He then look toward the sky, wandering in his own thoughts.

‘ _Second chance._ ’ Itachi’s thought about his theory that the three of them probably in different world completely from the Elemental Nations. ‘ _I know that I have no regrets in life since I protect Konohagakure as Itachi of Konoha once again and finally able to tell the truth to Sasuke. But, did I really deserve this chance after everything that I done?_ ’ He thought while remembering about his sins. Although the reason he joined the _Akatsuki_ is to make sure that they won’t touch _Konoha_ , he also do wrong deeds. Aside from extracting the _Bijuu_ from the _Jinchuuriki_ , he’s partly responsible to make Sasuke defect from _Konoha_ and become an international criminal. All of it happens because his inability to trust the other. ‘ _Hn. Maybe what I did in the past cannot be repaired, but the least that I can do is to trusts them and tried to live on without any regrets._ ’ He glanced at Nagato. ‘ _Nagato… I’ve never thought that he actually hate Konoha that much due to Danzo’s scheme. I wonder if we somehow met when he’s still bound by Madara’s will. Will I must force to fight him while the reason he hate the village is actually reasonable?_ ’ Itachi then silent for a moment, before sighing. “So they’re finished.”

After he said that, Nagato also wake up. He then looking toward Itachi. “So you’re up early Itachi. How’s the information gathering going?” He asked before looking at Juzou, who’s sleeping. “Seems Juzou’s really tired huh?”

“He does the night guard in case that strange creature appears again. Let him rest for a while.” Itachi shrugged. “By the way, the clones that I sent last night already finish at gathering information from the closest village in here. Although some of the information I must do by force to get it.” Itachi said, meaning that he also uses his **_Genjutsu: Sharingan_** on some people to force them to give him information he needed. “And… Two of my clones managed to find another four _Akatsuki_ members. If my calculations right, they’ll arrive… Now.”

True to what Itachi predicted, his clones, which consists of four of them, appears in front of them. Behind them, four figures are land on the ground.

The first is a tall, muscular man around 32 years old. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin. He has small, round, white eyes, 3 sets of curved facial markings under his eyes, and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He also wore dark-purple nail polish and wearing the typical cloak members of _Akatsuki_ wore plus _Kirigakure_ forehead protector with a scratch in the middle. He also wore a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak to hold a large broadsword that covered in bandages on his back.

The second is a tall, tan-skinned man. His eyes had an unusual coloring: green irises, no pupils and red sclera. He also has a very muscular build. he wearing a black mask over his lower face and also donned a grey hood which covered his hair. His clothing included the traditional _Akatsuki_ cloak, the _Takigakure_ forehead protector with a scratch in the middle, and grey pants with matching _shinobi_ sandals. He also wore brown nail polish.

The third is a man that has medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He’s bare-chested, but bears the _Akatsuki_ ’s cloak, which he kept slightly opened, revealing his _Yugakure_ forehead protector around his neck with a scratch in the middle and an amulet that represents some kind of religion. He changes his bottoms to grey pants with matching _shinobi_ sandals. He also wore dark green nail polish. He also had a large, **Three-bladed Scythe** on his back.

The fourth and the last one is the only female of the group. She had short, straight blue hair with a bun, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Her eyelashes shown to be a distinctive line at the bottom corner of her eyes. She has worn a large light blue paper flower clipped on her bun. She wore the _Akatsuki_ cloak and wore orange nail polish. Instead of the standard sandals and leg warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels. When seeing Nagato, her face turns into a stunned one. The same also happens to the latter. “N-Nagato…” She managed to say.

“Konan…” Nagato said. He never expected that Konan also thrown on this world as well, does that mean she died?

“It’s been a while isn’t it Itachi- _san_?” The muscular man with shark-like appearance greet Itachi in friendly manner while walking toward him. “The last time we’ve seen each other is the time when your younger brother managed to kill you. It seems the God is so kind that make us meet once again.”

“It’s been a while indeed, Kisame. I see that you have **_Samehada_** back to you.” Itachi replied the greeting. Despite the two already promised to watch for each other’s back when they first becoming partner, Itachi can’t help but admitted that Kisame’s probably the one that he can considers his only friend in the _Akatsuki_ besides Nagato and Juzou. The two of them getting along with each other too well despite sometimes had different opinions and Kisame’s respect Itachi’s attitude that doesn’t like pointless fighting despite his bloodthirsty personality, a trait that some _Akatsuki_ members found to be strange. “I’ve heard that you’re died at the hands of _Hachibi_ ’s _Jinchuuriki_.”

“Not quite.” Kisame shrugged. “Suicide actually. To protect the cause that I believe and finally able to realize one thing. The true me.”

“I see.” Itachi’s known what Kisame’s talking about. It’s around the time when Kisame becoming Itachi’s partner. “And… What person you are according to you?”

“I realized during my death that it seems… I’m not as terrible as I once thought.” Kisame said with a grin.

“Hn.” Itachi closed his eyes while smiling.

“Then, I’ve heard some interesting thing from Tobi after you died. The fact that you’re spying _Akatsuki_ for _Konoha_.” Kisame revealed.

Itachi narrowed his eyes after hearing that name. Of course he already known that Tobi is Madara, but to think Kisame is knowing that as well.

“No need to worry. Despite our promise to kill each other if it ever comes to that, I shall spare you as gratitude for help me find out what kind of person I actually are.” Kisame said, stopping Itachi from tensing his guard. “However, I trust that there will be no other lie again. What I desired is a world without lies after all.”

“So… You know about the Moon Eye Plan of Madara then?” Itachi asked with skeptical tone, since he only know about it thanks to Kabuto’s lecture before their battle.

“Some of it. Leader- _sama_ and Konan- _san_ here know about it as well.” Kisame answered. “Though I must admit that plan is quite foolish indeed. To run away from world reality to a **_Genjutsu_** world. I realized that the world without lies that I desired are not like that at all.” He then glanced at Juzou, who’s asleep. “Isn’t he the previous wielder of the **_Kubikiribochou_** before that brat Zabuza?”

“Well, he’s my previous partner in the _Akatsuki_ before you.” Itachi revealed with a sigh.

Kisame grin with a chuckle. “Khu khu khu. It seems your fated partner is always from _Kirigakure_ then.”

“I must admit that.” Itachi said with a shrug.

On Nagato’s side, he’s hug by Konan, who immediately run toward him and enveloping him in warm hug.

“Nagato.” Konan said while tried to hold her tears. “I-Is this really you? Y-You…”

“Yes Konan. It’s me.” Nagato said while softly rub the back of his friend’s head. “I’m so glad that you’re here.”

On the sidelines, the man with the scythe on his back whistles. “Kakuzu. I don’t know that Konan- _chan_ ever likes someone that looking like a fuck frail corpse!” He said in mockery. “Jashin- _sama_ wouldn’t want him as a sacrifice!”

“Shut up Hidan. This man is Leader- _sama_. Wrong words from your mouth and you’ll die.” The masked man known as Kakuzu berated his Jashinist partner in a slight irritated tone. Kakuzu already knew the fact that Nagato’s the actual leader of the _Akatsuki_ since he’s tasked to support his body during the Fourth Shinobi World War before giving him to Itachi.

“Ha!? He can try if he think he can fucking do it!?” Hidan said in challenging tone.

“If that so, I wonder why’d you also with us with the fact that all in here already dead?” Kakuzu asking him in obvious tone. True, Hidan maybe immortal but if he’s here means that he’s dead inside that shithole the Nara brat make as his grave.

“W-Well that’s…” Hidan scratch his cheek.

“That’s why I said you’re too confident in yourself.” Kakuzu attack his pride.

“Oi Kakuzu!? You want me to use you as my offer to Jashin- _sama_!?” Hidan challenged.

“Try it if you can. You’re the weakest among us after all.” Kakuzu challenged back.

Back to Nagato and Konan, the Angel of the _Akatsuki_ released her hug and look at Nagato with a smile. “N-Nagato… You can walk again.” She noted after see his healthy limbs.

Nagato nod. “My strength from the time before Yahiko’s death is return.” Nagato replied with a sad tone.

“Yahiko…” Konan also make a sad frown. Any remembrance of him will always make the last remaining of the old _Akatsuki_ sad. Yahiko’s the one that Nagato respect as a leader, so much as he using his **_Tendo_** using Yahiko’s body to represent him as _Akatsuki_ ’s leader.

“Konan.” Nagato called her. “I-If you in here does that mean-“

Konan solemnly nod. “That’s right. Madara is the one that killed me.” She said.

“Ma-dara.” Nagato’s face turn white from the mention and his fist clench in anger.

“ _Hoo_. To think that Madara managed to kill you Konan- _san_. It’s unbelievable.” Kisame commented at the cause of her death.

Konan nod. Since she’s awake in this unknown places alongside Kisame, she trust the shark-man after both of them talk a little about themselves. “He… Using something called **_Izanagi_** and managed to escape from my strongest _Jutsu_.”

“ ** _Izanagi_**. The one that can change someone’s fate of death to a mere dream.” Itachi joined as well. “To think that you’re able to make Madara forced to use Uchiha Clan **_Kinjutsu_**. I now understand why you’re our second-in-command Konan.”

“But still… I promised myself that I’ll become Naruto’s pillars and instead…”

“Konan. You don’t need to blame yourself for that.” Nagato said before smiling. “Naruto’s doing well on his own. I trust him to become the perfect story that covers our bad ones.”

“That _Kyuubi_ brat is amazing I must say it that much.” Kisame said while remembering when he managed to detect him inside **_Samehada_**. “He’s strong enough on his own.”

“Naruto have friends that care for him. You don’t have to worry Konan.” Itachi tried to lift up her spirit.

“That _Kyuubi_ brat managed to best me in combat despite his lack of experience. I’m pretty sure that he managed to gain a high amount of bounty in black market.” Kakuzu said in his own way about Naruto.

“All of you…” Konan never expected that despite their different views about him, they tried to ensure her that Naruto’s strong enough and still have people that care for him. “Thank you.” She said with a smile.

“Hmph! I thought you’re just a fucking bitch that acts like a doll.” Hidan shakes his head.

“I agree with you Hidan. Konan- _san_ usually don’t show this much emotions.” Kisame agreed.

“Why’d here so noisy?” Asked someone who revealed to be Juzou that awake from his sleep. He then look at the newcomer. “Oh. I see a new face here.” He noted.

“It’s been a while Juzou- _san_. I can’t believe that you’re Itachi- _san_ previous partner.” Kisame greet him.

Juzou look at Kisame with a huff. “And to think you’re join the _Akatsuki_. How’s Fuguki Suikazan doing?”

“I killed him of course.” Kisame immediately replied with satisfied tone.

“Hmph! I always feel something’s off about that old man.” Juzou replied with a smirk. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Now then, can we start to explain the situation?” Itachi then dispelling his **_Kagebunshin_** , making the knowledge entering his mind.

“Wait Itachi.” Nagato then look toward the sky. “It seems… The last pair already arrived.” True to what he said, a huge bird made of clay is flying down and later landing close to them. From it, two person jumps down while the bird is disappearing into a puff of smoke.

“Although the last thing I want is to follow your damn **_Kagebunshin_** , I can’t believe what I saw. I thought only I and Sasori _no danna_ that get lost in this places, _hm_.” One of them sneers toward Itachi. He has slanted blue eyes and long golden blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed an eye scope. He wore the signature _Akatsuki_ cloak, navy blue pants with matching _shinobi_ sandals. He also wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes. Under his cloak, he wore a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armor underneath it. He also wore a utility belt with two bags on either side.

“Deidara. Stop complaining. Thanks to Itachi’s **_Kagebunshin_** we were able to find the others.” Sasori scolds the blonde man known as Deidara. Sasori had wide greyish brown eyes and short, mousy red hair. He also wear his _Akatsuki_ robe along with teal nail polish on his fingernails.

“So all of us is gathering I see.” Kisame said with a grin.

“It’s good to see you Deidara, Sasori.” Nagato greet the last Akatsuki member that arrived.

“ _Aa_.” Sasori then look toward Juzou. “So you’re here as well.” He noted.

“Hoo. So that’s how you truly is.” Juzou comment at Sasori’s true form.

“Not all.” Kakuzu disagreed with Kisame. “I don’t see that happy-go-lucky bastard, Zetsu, and that Snake bastard around.”

“Hmph. It’s good that he’s not here.” Sasori said with hateful tone after the mention of his former partner.

“At last I’m free from that idiot!” Deidara said with happiness knowing Tobi is not here.

‘ _So Madara, Orochimaru and Zetsu not thrown to this place too. That’s weird, because if all the Akatsuki are here, there must be here as well._ ’ Konan thought while sigh. “I’m glad. Three of them will only give us trouble.” She uttered with relief.

“Haah! I’m glad that masked idiot isn’t here. As for Zetsu, that’s what he getting for dares to tarnish Jashin- _sama_!” Hidan said with crazed happiness.

“If that so, why’d me are here?” Kakuzu joked with sarcasm.

“ _Oi oi_! Don’t forget Kakuzu that although you’re bastard you still value me as your partner!” Hidan said while pointing at him, remembering when Kakuzu’s revealed to be cared enough to bring back Hidan’s forehead protector.

“Talk more and I’ll kill you.” Kakuzu clench his fist in anger and a little embarrassed since the Immortal Jashinist dared to tell such things in front of the other members.

“ _Ha ha ha_! Who knows that Kakuzu can be kind!?” Juzou laughed at him.

“True. Didn’t expect that as well. I thought you just a greedy bastard.” Kisame joined in mocking him.

“All right stop all of you.” Nagato ordered and all of them went silent.

Deidara late to notice about Nagato. “ _Oi_ who’re you? Why’d you have Leader- _sama_ eyes, _hm_?” He asked.

“The one you always see during the meeting was one of six corpses that I controlled Deidara. This is my true form.” Nagato explained.

“ _Hoo_. In other words, you’re just like Sasori _no danna_ , _hm_. Ridiculous, why’d people like about everlasting art!?” Deidara complained.

“It’s because your opinion of art is so strange that no one ever remember its worth.” Sasori plainly said.

“Hmph! Said the one that leave me all alone to be trapped in that bastard doll _HM_!!!” Deidara grunted, remembering that he’s crated inside Kankuro’s **_Kuroari_** for a long duration during the war despite managed to escape for a while.

“I realized that my art is everlasting because of my puppets and techniques.” Sasori said the words that Kankuro said to him. “While look at you. No one’s remembering your art.” He bluntly said.

“Hmph! They just don’t know how great my art is, _hm_!” Deidara said, stubborn on his opinion about art.

“Enough both of you.” Konan now is the one that orders them to silent. “Nagato and Itachi is going to give the information they’ve got. The same for each of us before we gather here.” She said.

“All right then Itachi. You can start with what you got at this moment.” Nagato said toward the Uchiha.

Itachi just look at the other members of the _Akatsuki_. “The first I begin with where are we exactly. I trust that all of you already known that we’re not in Elemental Nations anymore. Precisely, we’re in completely different world now.” He said.

“Now I see. It’s strange that I feel no **_Chakra_** from any creature in this forest.” Kakuzu realized.

“For the current situation right now, this world is divided into many nations which have different ways to govern their areas. We’re currently in a country called Japan, where the one that hold the state is the prime minister while the emperor is a symbolic leader of the country. A system that actually almost similar with Hidden Villages.” Itachi said. “However… Besides Japan, most of the country in this world currently at war with each other. Some have their own internal affairs. Others even use their powers to invade other nations. Maybe worse than our previous world.”

When hearing how worse the condition of this world, Nagato clench his fist. As someone who desired peace along with Konan and Yahiko with the creation of _Akatsuki_ , he’s the one that affected the most after hearing it. “Even in another world… War always happen… And some of them even invade others…” He uttered in anger.

“Nagato….” Konan touch his shoulder, tried to calm him down. “Calm down.”

“So it seems this world is built full of lies.” Kisame noted.

“In other case, wars meaning huge amount of bounty can be achieved.” Kakuzu said, revealing his usual obsession of money.

“Huh! Who cares about money! More wars mean I can make many sacrifices for Jashin- _sama_ as many as I want!” Hidan proclaimed in maniac laugh.

“You hear that Sasori _no danna_!? That means we can show the greatness of our art in here!” Deidara said to his partner.

“Huh.” Sasori huffed. “Surely this will be interesting.”

“So more jobs for mercenaries such as us!” Juzou noted.

“However, many differences in this world is the technology is far superior than our world.” Itachi warned. “Too careless in this world can cause imprisonment or execution.”

After Itachi finishing his explanation, Nagato is his own thoughts. ‘ _Peace, huh? Naruto, if you somehow in this world as well, what will you do? Will you still believe that bloodless peace is worth pursue no matter what after seen the circumstances of this world?_ ’ He then looking toward his other members, ready to speak his mind about the explanation. ‘ _I’m sorry Naruto. It seems although your ideal is right, peace sometimes must be through hard sacrifice. If I must become a God once again to bring peace to this new world, so be it. But as my respect to you, I’ll minimize in using my evil ways._ ’ “I see. Then, before continuing the explanation that come from mine, I’ll explain it first, about why’d me and Konan form the _Akatsuki_ in the first place. Like Kisame said before, there will be no more lies.” He decided to tell everything, to gain their trust. Even though most of the _Akatsuki_ are criminals and some of them have complete disregard for human life, Nagato can’t help but acknowledge that the situations and the environment that make them become like this, meaning that deep inside all of them are still humans.

After that, Nagato along with Konan beginning to explain the origin of the _Akatsuki_ to the others. He tells them that the reason they built an organization that desired bloodless is because the Second _Shinobi_ World War that ravages _Amegakure_ , their homeland. He also tells them about the one that originally had the motivation to build the _Akatsuki_ : Yahiko. He then tells them the story from the time the three of them become students of Jiraiya for three years before starting to build _Akatsuki_. He also tells them about how _Akatsuki_ ’s fall to darkness because of Danzo and Hanzo’s plan up till the time Naruto convinced him to change ways of his actions.

After hearing the explanation, Itachi walk toward Nagato before touching his shoulder. He then looks at him with a respectful smile. “I know that Danzo is always a cold-blooded realist that always wants the best interest of _Konoha_. However, I can’t believe he’s the one that make you fall to the darkness. As a _Konoha Shinobi_ , I apologized for what my village deeds toward your organization.”

“Itachi. Know that I harbor no hatred for your village anymore thanks to Naruto and Jiraiya- _sensei_. However, I can’t forgive Danzo no matter what.” Nagato accepted the Uchihas apology.

“I know.” Itachi nodded, since he also feeling Danzo ruthlessness when he was forced to kill his own clan.

“Well that’s story.” Hidan commented while cleaning his ear. “So you’re beat by a smartass and the fact that _Akatsuki_ wants peace? How bullshit!”

“Hidan. I suggest you keep your mouth shut. As much as I can stand your way of speaking, I won’t let Yahiko’s ideals be mock like that.” Konan threatened with neutral tone.

Hidan just smirk.

“Can’t believe that brat defeat our leader.” Deidara said with a gulp when hearing the part that even Nagato in his **_Tendo_** corpse outclassed by Six-Tails Naruto.

“That’s the same brat that defeats me huh?” Kakuzu mused to himself.

“That Nine Tails brat truly surpassed all expectations.” Kisame grinned. “If Leader- _sama_ is beaten, I can’t sure to myself that I can beat him.”

“So it’s not the world domination that you after?” Juzou asked.

Sasori didn’t comment at all. Since he’s loyal to _Akatsuki_ , no matter what he’ll follow Nagato’s goal even if he doesn’t like it. His only desire is to find a safe place to make his everlasting art. “I don’t care your true goal is. However, I’m promised to be loyal to Akatsuki’s cause and I’ll obey what your goal is.”

“Thank you Sasori.” Nagato thanked the puppeteer before looking toward the others. “Now as all of you knows the true goal of the Akatsuki, what will all of you do? I don’t mind if all of you feel insulted to your pride.” He said.

“What are you talking about?” Juzou asked. “So what if you desire is for peace? You still give me a better place than the shitty villages I was from. Expect me to loyal to you!”

“I’m also the same.” Kisame agreed with Juzou. “I desire a world without lies. I think the best we can do now is there are no lies among each of us. If you not lie about your goal, I’ll gladly join.”

“As much as I want to sacrifice you to Jashin- _sama_ for being forced to join your fucking organization, I still have my pleasure to do my sacrifice in here.” Hidan expressed his opinion.

“Your organization helps me to gather bounties easily. As long as it keeps like that, I’ll loyal to your cause.” Kakuzu said.

“I can’t believe that I agree with that immortal idiot but as long you help me to perfecting my art, I’ll help your cause.” Deidara voiced his opinion.

“Oi! Who’s you calling idiot!” Hidan yelled at the blonde.

“The one that his head being decapitated.” Kakuzu calmly mocked.

“Just shut up Kakuzu!”

“Then, since our trust issues has been finished, lets move to our problems right now.” Nagato said to make all of the _Akatsuki_ focused their attentions to him. “Maybe only Itachi and Juzou knows about this, but yesterday night we’re encountered a strange humanoid creature that of course not a problem to us since I take the matters to my own hands. I read the creatures mind and find that it seems before we began our grand scheme for this world’s peace, we must take some problems in this Japan country.”

“And what problem is that?” Juzou asked. “What’s the connection with the creature we killed last night?”

“Apparently, a long conflict between different race is happen in this country. A conflict between humans and a kind of immortal humanoid known as _Oni_.” Nagato replied.

“ _Oi_ , wait a minute! They’re fucking immortal! That means they’re Jashin- _sama_ ’s followers!” Hidan said in mad happiness. “See Kakuzu! Seems my hunch is right.”

“This _Oni_ … What make them different than normal humans?” Sasori asked the crucial question of all.

“First of all, they eat humans. The reason is unknown as well as their origin.” Nagato said, earning no response from other members except for Konan. “Second, they have physical abilities like the trained _Ninja_ and able to regenerate any parts of their bodies or put back their body pieces back to normal.”

“Seriously?” Kakuzu said in disbelief. “Even this immortal idiot can’t do that.”

“Stop call me idiot Kakuzu!” Hidan shouted.

“That’s the truth.” Kakuzu replied. “In any case, stealing their hearts will give me enough pleasure to take their strength as mine.”

“Oh? They sure will be an interesting foe indeed.” Kisame smirk in battle lust. “I wonder if they can survive underwater.”

“If so, they’ll be a perfect collection of mine.” Sasori surprisingly smiled. “I maybe should call them **_Oni Kugutsu_** rather than **_Hito Kugutsu_**.”

“They’ll will be perfect to test my art then!?” Deidara said in glee.

“I doubt that they have limitless regeneration. Every abilities comes with a weakness.” Itachi said.

“Fighting them will be handful even for us then if they’re truly can regenerate without any limit. In addition,… The fact they’re eat humans.” Konan mused.

“Tch. A problematic foe indeed.” Juzou huffed.

“That’s not all; some of them can change shape or have some kind of technique akin to **_Jutsu_**. However, they call it **_Kekkijutsu_**.” Nagato continued his explanation. “The only known way to kill them according to this world is only three: Sunlight, meaning that they can’t operate in day; A special katana named **_Nichirin_** to decapitate their neck; And **Wisteria Flower** , which can create a strong toxin for them. However, since I’m fight that _Oni_ , I conclude another weakness. _First_ , the weapon that imbued by **_Chakra_** can slow down their regeneration to maximum. At the fastest rate, they can only regenerate their wounds as fast as Hidan. I proved my theory when I stab him using Black Rod that imbued with my Chakra. _Second_ , Any **_Jutsu_** that targeted the souls or **_Fuinjutsu_** is the true trump card against them. I with **_Ningendo_** and **_Jigokudo_** or Itachi with his **_Totsuka Blade_** is the one that can instantly kill them without any prolonged fight.”

“So… You dare to say excepting you and Itachi, we’re helpless?” Kakuzu irritated by how tough these _Oni_ are, wonder if they’re actually trash without those hacking abilities.

Nagato shook his head. “I still not finish my explanation Kakuzu. The last is that any **_Jutsu_** that can reduce them to ash or I must say, completely obliterate them.” He said.

“Hm.” Deidara hummed to himself. ‘ _So that means only my C-4 or C-0 to end the fight… What a waste!_ ’

“So they can regenerate to cellular level? Just as I predicted.” Itachi said.

“If that so, I’ll test if my poison had any effects on them.” Sasori offered.

“Permission granted Sasori.” Nagato said. “Now will go to the last part. _Oni_ however, also have a group that opposed them. A group of humans that dedicated themselves to oppose _Oni_ and protecting humanity from them: The Demon Slayer Corps. They’re akin of _samurai_ that using **_Nichirin katana_** and battle using different types of **_Kenjutsu_** known as **Breath Styles**. They’re unknown to the government and operating in shadows however. The strongest of them are called _Hashira_ , a group which usually consists of nine powerful Demon Slayers.”

“So even human in here are interesting to be carved up. **_Samehada_** is happy to hear it.” Kisame said. **_Samehada_** which is strapped on his back, is wriggling.

“Protecting humanity? How funny. Humanity doesn’t need such things. After all, they’re fighting amongst each other for their personal gain.” Kakuzu disgusted by the corps’ ideal. “I wonder how worthy their head on the black market.”

“Another sacrifice! Jashin- _sama_ watch me! I’ll kill those fucking Demon Slayers and _Oni_ as much as I can!” Hidan raise his hand to the sky with a mad laugh.

“That doesn’t seem an art to me. Disgusting.” Deidara spat.

“How foolish.” Sasori said.

“Oi! Doesn’t they akin to us then? A mercenary for hired?” He wondered.

Itachi just closed his eyes. ‘ _To protect humanity? I see. A worthy ideal indeed. However, an organization that aged for many years must be hiding something._ ’ He analyzed.

“Nagato, don’t tell me you had any intention to allied with them?” Konan asked.

“Of course not.” He immediately answered. “ _Akatsuki_ will remain neutral no matter what to pursue our goal: World Peace. However, before that we must make a bridge to make a peace between _Oni_ and human. That will be a great start before we can move on to the entire world.”

“I see.” Konan smiled.

“Then Leader. What’s best course of action we must do for now?” Kisame asked.

“For now, I think the best course of action is that we move together. Move from village to village and gather as many information as we can before the first stage of our plan can be achieved.” Nagato ordered. “That’s all.”

After those words, all of _Akatsuki_ are walking forward, with Itachi, Nagato, Konan, and Kisame are still behind.

“I must say it will be hard to achieve. The dream to make a peace between _Oni_ and human. I bet most _Oni_ acts like Zombie Duo or Artists Duo.” Kisame opined.

“Someone will kind enough heart probably can do that. Like Naruto.” Konan argued.

“I… Don’t agree with you Konan.” Nagato smiled sadly.

“That’s right. To protect creature with primal instinct to devour human, we must be considers a monster that dared to protect beings like them. I think what people afraid if we spared a killer, is to take responsibility for that killer sin to us. Meaning the blood that he or she spilled will be on us as well. However, can we say the same about humans? _Oni_ only kill for their primal instincts. Humans kills for ego, selfishness, and something they’re considers right. If we compare those sin with the ones like Orochimaru or Danzo, maybe I still have in my heart to forgive those _Oni_ who still don’t crazed enough.” Itachi said.

“I agree with you Itachi. We must think on gray zone for this cause. _Oni_ kills people for hunger and pleasure thats for sure, but what if some of them didn’t actually want to do that and drive by their primal instinct to life, like humans did when they’re cornered? I know that we will be hated by those whose life destroyed because of the _Oni_ ’s rampage and by those Demon Slayers. However, in the end we’re not from this world, so I don’t care being hate.” Nagato agreed with Itachi.

“So you want to at least suppress the cycle of hatred as minimum as possible? And this time to the _Akatsuki_ alone?” Itachi asked.

“I once read a book about hero that Konan managed to steal from a noble we came across as a child.” Nagato revealed. “Everyone is aspired to be hero. I’m sure Yahiko maybe thought like that while he formed _Akatsuki_. Like me, _Akatsuki_ that led by Yahiko also hosted many criminals who’s interested in his ideals, even some of them former cold-blooded killers like Hidan and Kakuzu. He doesn’t care what people think about him recruiting such members. That makes me thought of something. A hero is probably the one that even if they are deemed an enemy to all mankind is willing to do what's right. Even if knowing consequences to his or her actions may perceived as evil, a hero is willing to accept those costs to do what's needed to be done.” He said. “That’s why, I probably want to forgive _Oni_ for whatever they did. Because, If I look again, I’m able to tolerate cold-blooded persons like Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Zetsu. So why can’t I toward _Oni_.”

Itachi smiled hearing it. It remembers him of his ideal that shared by Shisui. “Long ago, my friend Shisui Uchiha told this to me: Self-sacrifice. Those who protects peace from shadow never wants praise from others. That’s true _Shinobi_. I know that sounds like this Demon Slayer Corps ideal, but I know from experiences that sometimes the environment is the one that makes a person. I wonder, if _Oni_ also the same as _Shinobi_. However Nagato, there’s one thing that you shall never forget. Don’t ever burden yourselves with your goal. Never forget that Konan, I, Kisame and the others will always support you.”

Nagato smiled at him. “Thank you Itachi.” He thanked.

“Finish in philosophy you two? Another members seems already far away.” Kisame jokingly asked.

“Hn. We’re done Kisame.” Itachi replied as he walk alongside his partners. ‘ _Nagato. I hope you’re ready for burden of sparing Oni._ ’

“Nagato. Is it true that you read those book years ago?” Konan asked.

“Only some of it.” Nagato replied. “Let’s go Konan.” He said as he following Itachi.

“Right.” Konan then walk alongside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s for the first chapter of this story. At last I have some inspirations to do this story in motion.
> 
> Now let us talk a bit about why’d Nagato wanted to spare Oni. I know that I can probably follow the Canon where killing human is considered as Sin, but don’t forget that Akatsuki lived in the world where humans can become more evil than Oni in every aspect. Heck, even Nagato’s Akatsuki filled with those that have the same brutality as Oni (Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu). It must be need a strong heart for Nagato to tolerate those four and share the sin of any blood those four spills. Since I think that Nagato already used to that, I think that he tried his best to forgive some Oni he encountered is reasonable due to his past. Since what he want is peace, I think he wants to make a bridge that makes Oni and humans able to coexist with each other.
> 
> Now if you wonder if the Oni in my story is the same as in the Canon, there will be some difference since I also tells that Muzan is a bit different from the Canon. Follow the story if you want to know more.
> 
> If any of you wonder why I said Nagato Ningendo and Jigokudo can kill an Oni, don’t forget that those two Jutsu immediately targeting the soul so instant kill for anyone. Since Oni also a living creature, they also have soul inside their body. As for Itachi’s Totsuka Blade and Deidara’s C-4, I think you shouldn’t ask why.
> 
> See you in the next chapter then. If you feels any of the Akatsuki is too OOC, you can put it in comment so I can evaluated it.


	3. Something In Common

**Hello dear readers! This is the second chapter. Since the first chapter only shows the entire dialogue of the Akatsuki members, there will be a Kimetsu no Yaiba characters that will make their first appearance on this chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it.**

* * *

**/N: _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge. I don't own both series since both of them belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Something In Common**

After Nagato's declaration of what they'll do in this second chance they have in this unknown world, the _Akatsuki_ decided to fulfill its original purpose: To bring peace to the world. However, before they can do their grand scheme, it seems they must clean some problems in this country called Japan: A conflict of thousand years between humanity and immortal _Oni_. Nagato himself even expressed his desire to protect _Oni_ that he deem still forgivable despite killing hundreds of humans and later test it to make _Oni_ and human able to co-exist peacefully with each other.

However, to do so he somehow must search the one that leads this conflict: The _Oni_ that leads them all and the head of the Demon Slayer Corps. For Demon Slayer Corps, he had no doubt that he probably will be easy to dealt despite he must watch every step of it. Itachi already warn him that there is no organization that doesn't have any dark side, so Nagato decided not to meet with him till' the time is right. As for the _Oni_ , he doubts that he or she will be easy to talk with or maybe is actually the one who started this conflict in the first place. All of the _Akatsuki_ already advise him to kill the _Oni_ leader quickly so they can focused on his or her subordinates quickly.

The nine of them currently walking around the forest they've land into. Since the time still shows morning, meaning there are no _Oni_ to capture or interrogated. All of them are wearing their trademark conical straw hats with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their faces to conceal their face though they still wearing the _Akatsuki_ 's cloak.

"Nagato." Nagato then look at Konan, who's walking on his right. "Do you truly want to do what you said that time?" She asked with concern. "This will be different than recruiting Hidan." She remind him of the time when she along Itachi and Kakuzu recruited the immortal Jashinist of the _Akatsuki_.

"I'm pretty sure of it." Nagato replied. "However before we ever think about that, we must search for a place that fit to be one of our base first. We can't risk wander every time like this." Nagato replied.

Suddenly, Deidara is stop on his track before look at Nagato. "Leader- _sama_ , if you talk about base it seems I found one, hm." He informed while his left hand is on his eye-scope to pinpoint something.

"I see." Nagato smiled hearing about it. Most of the _Akatsuki_ still tired due to lack of sleep so the places that Deidara found will be a perfect resting place. "Escort me Deidara. Itachi, you're coming to."

"Hn." Itachi agreed.

"Oi Leader- _sama_! Why'd that damn Uchiha must be joining us as well!" Deidara protested with hate clearly seen in his tone.

"I know you have a grudge against Itachi because of your defeat Deidara. Since we together right now, I think the best course of actions is to get better with each other." Nagato reasoned with tone full of authority.

" _Tch_." Deidara huffed, knowing that he can't ever change Nagato's mind.

"Konan and Sasori. I trust both of you to hold the others not to get scattered. Wait till' me, Deidara, and Itachi return." Nagato ordered as he throws off his hat, which Konan gently pick it up.

"I understand." Konan replied in neutral tone. "Be careful out there. Itachi, Deidara, please take care of Nagato."

"Don't make me wait too long. Although you're leader of the _Akatsuki_ , my policy of hate to wait or to keep people waiting is still applied." Sasori warned. Despite his loyalty toward the _Akatsuki_ , his impatient personality remained.

"I'll go then." Nagato said as he, Itachi, and Deidara jump from tree to tree.

"Is it only me or Itachi and Leader- _sama_ like friends to each other?" Kisame wondered with confused expression.

"That's expected. Both of them are always together when Kabuto Yakushi's deploy us in **_Edo Tensei_**." Kakuzu said. "They must be had a long talk before facing their enemy that time. That's why both of them felt comfort among each other."

" _Hoo_ , I see." Kisame said before smirk at Kakuzu. "However, to think that you resurrected as **_Edo Tensei_**. That surely hurts your pride isn't it?"

"Don't remind me of that. If somehow that bastard ends up in this world as well, his heart will be a good stock for mine." Kakuzu said, slightly irritated to be reminded by the fact that his immortality took into a full use by Orochimaru's stupid right-hand man.

"That also applied to me. How dare a mere ant turn his fangs against a scorpion that nurture him." Sasori said with hollow tone. Reminded that his own spy use him as puppet irritated him until now, even though he still didn't know that Kabuto already Orochimaru's right-hand man from the very start. "He will turn into a perfect art of mine."

" _Tch_! If only I can see both of your fucking faces when you acts like doll." Hidan shake his head in fake disappointment.

"I'm glad that I was not one of those reincarnated _Shinobi_." Juzou sighed.

"Hidan, seems you have a death wish angering me like that. You want me to kill you?" Sasori asked with threatening tone.

"I like to see you try Doll-face!" Hidan mocked the puppeteer.

While the three of them bickering with each other, Juzou decided to walk toward Konan and Kisame. Both of them leaning their body to a tree while releasing their hat. "I can get headache if those three didn't stop their bickering." Juzou complained.

"This is normal since your death Juzou. Although you just need to put Deidara, and it will become an infinity argument about art all the time while Hidan and Kakuzu will have an argument among themselves." Konan slightly joked. She already decided that she'll out of her cold shell to get along with other members.

"And don't forget about Tobi, Konan- _san_." Kisame added. "In any ways, I wonder what Itachi- _san_ will find in there?"

* * *

On Itachi's side, he along with Nagato and Deidara are standing on large branches to see what is below them. A large shack-like house seemingly made completely of wood. Close to the house, there's pile of large rocks and sharp woods that's like a former battleground. The house door is also broken and opened. A trail of blood that leads to the house is shown. ' _Seemingly there's a battle or thief incident that happens in this house._ ' He deduced after see his surroundings, he then turn toward Nagato. "How about you Nagato? What'd you see?" He asked.

Nagato, using his **_Rinnegan_** , tried to see what's inside the house. After a moment, he then spoke. "I… See a boy is lying motionless in that house. There must be a battle that happens here. We'll check this hut." Nagato decided as he jumps down from the tree. Itachi and Deidara later followed their leader and walk toward the hut.

When they're walking, Deidara decided to remind the Uchiha prodigy about something. " _Oi_. Even though Leader- _sama_ wants me to get along with you, remember that I'll defeat you someday with my art as payback for those disrespectful eyes, _HM_!" Deidara threatened.

"I don't know what you're talking about and never once I look down on your abilities." Itachi calmly stated as they are walking toward the hut. "You just take an opinion for what you see. During that time, I had no time to worrying about someone else partner. Plus, you're an S-Rank _Missing-nin_ , It's natural that I use **_Sharingan_** to deal with you."

" _Hm_ , a great excuse! Even so, don't forget that someday we'll settle this." Deidara stated as he can't accept that all this time, the one that he hated so much is never look down on his art. ' _Tch! No matter what, I still can't accept it! Just wait one day Itachi, even if I not kill you, I'll make you taste true defeat!_ ' He determined. Maybe now he didn't hold any grudge against the Uchiha, however he need to restore his pride as well or he won't be able to move forward.

* * *

After few seconds passed, the three of them arrived on the hut. Its messed up with scattered firewood's on its yard. Close to the hut's entrance, there were numerous rocks, several wood knives, and sharpened firewood that stabs to the ground. To normal people, this count as insanity, but as trained _shinobi_ , the three of them know that this is an aftermath of a battle.

"Well this messed up _hm_. Could it be that this is the _Oni_ thing you're talking about Leader-sama?" Deidara asked.

"Probably. Although we may not be so sure. It could be a thief." Nagato reasoned before look at the hut. Now he see the trail of blood clearly that lead to the inside of the house.

"Let's go to see it." Itachi said as he the first one that entering the hut. What he see inside it surprise him a bit.

Close to the hut's fireplace, a boy around twelve years Old is lying on a pool of his own blood while having his left arm cut off from his body. He's a short young boy with long, straight hair of a dark black color that fades to pale turquoise the closer to his waist it goes. He wore it loose with two clumps protruding slightly from each side of his head, a set of marginally shorter hair left down to frame his face, and unruly bangs over his forehead. He also possessed large, mint-green eyes, which started turning lifeless as he lost lot of blood from his severed arm. His outfit consists of a dark, sleeveless _yukata_ with a white mist design.

"Nagato." Itachi called the leader of the _Akatsuki_ toward the hut.

"What's the matter Itachi?" Nagato asked as he entering the hut. Once he saw the body of the boy, he stunned for a while before realizing that the boy is still alive. "He's alone?"

Itachi nod. "However, the trail of blood that we saw lead to this house is not his. It's probably his close relatives that escape from whatever is attacking them."

"An _Oni_." Nagato suddenly said. "The one that attacked this hut is an _Oni_. I can see from the carnage that happens outside this hut. My **_Rinnegan_** also detected a faint trace of _Oni_ 's energy that lie outside. He or the other residents must be giving quite a fight."

"Oi! What's inside-" Deidara also entering the hut and see the boy. "Well… What did we see? A weakling, _hm_!" Deidara mocked. It's because he lose both of his arm in the past and not died because of blood lost. The fact that this boy is on the edge of death is funny enough to him. "Make way. Rather than watching him to die, I'd rather give him proper funeral with my art, _hm_." Deidara said as he prepares a spider exploding clay on his right palm. He's ready to throw it to the boy, planning to put him out of his misery before Nagato raise his left hand to the side, block his intentions. "Leader- _sama_!"

"Stop it Deidara." Nagato ordered. His **_Rinnegan_** then flashed. ' ** _Jigokudo_**.' Suddenly, behind him appears some kind of deity with **_Rinnegan_** on its eyes. Only its head appears from the floor amidst dark flames. ' _It's pity for a boy like you to die in a place like this. However, I won't let that happen!_ ' He determined. Lucky for him, the boy isn't dead yet so the King of Hell, the name of the deity he's summoned, can repair the damage that done to his body. "I've decided… That I'll help this boy."

Deidara completely stunned when hearing Nagato's statement. He didn't expect that the leader of a group of S-Rank _Missing-nin_ have heart to revive someone. Does that _Kyuubi_ brat really change him that much? "Are you serious Leader- _sama_? We can't risk ourselves to be known by the resident of this world. We must silence him even though he's just a kid, _hm_."

"I agree. However, since our goal is grand peace of this world, slow but sure we'll be lift from the shadows of the world. Besides, I want to change my way a little." Nagato reasoned with somber tone.

Deidara is silent for a moment, before grunt. "Okay then, I'll accept this decision for now. I'm not so sure for the others though."

"If that's what you want, I'll accept it Nagato." Itachi encouraged him. ' _Besides, this boy somehow reminded me of myself._ ' He thought as he see the boy's eyes.

"-chiro."

The three members of the _Akatsuki_ startled to look that the boy is uttering something.

"Mui…chiro…" He uttered.

"Muichiro? As in 'Infinity'?" Deidara wondered when he heard that word. Is that a person name or something?

' _I must do it quickly then._ ' Nagato later pointing his hand at the boy's body. The tongue of the deity, which shaped like a hands, is grabbing the boy's body before consuming him.

"Rather than helping him, you killed him, _hm_!" Deidara yelled. ' _In any case, what's that **Jutsu**? I feels little trembled just from seeing this creature!?_'

"Nagato, that **_Jutsu_** …" Itachi realized it was the same **_Jutsu_** Nagato tried to use on Naruto during the war.

"Correct Itachi. This is one of my **_Rikudou_** , ** _Jigokudo_**. With this I can repair any damage to the body of others and also can judge if someone's lying or not." Nagato explained. "What I tried to do to Naruto that time is to pull out his soul using **_Ningendo_** , then stored it inside **_Jigokudo_** so I can revive him at any time that I desired."

"A versatile **_Jutsu_** I see." Itachi noted the ability of his. No wonder he dared to call himself a god. The **_Shikifuujin_** of the Third and Fourth _Hokage_ need to sacrifice their own soul in exchange for be able to pull out any soul that they targeting, and here Nagato can revive someone, repair any damage, and pull out soul from a person without any side effects. The Uchiha prodigy begins to wonder if he can win against Nagato if he's healthy and not under control of **_Edo Tensei_**.

"Now then." As Nagato said that, the King of Hell opened his mouth and gently put the boy to the ground. The boy injuries are completely healed and he now wearing a small version of _Akatsuki_ 's cloaks that covering his _yukata_. It then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"W-What the?" Deidara said in disbelief seeing the boy's injuries are completely gone without a trace. He can even see that his left arm that supposed to be severed is completely back to normal.

"Deidara, we get out of here. Make us a transportation to return quickly." Nagato ordered as he carry the unconscious boy on his back.

Deidara just nod. " _Tch_. No time to exploit my art huh? At least just allow me to blow up this inartistic hut." Deidara complained as he throwing three clays of eagle to the outside of the hut before making it larger using hand signs.

Nagato however smirk. "That's what I asked you to do Deidara. As a hunter, I'm pretty sure _Oni_ had sharp sense. We can't risk our scent be remembered." Nagato then jump to the first clay bird along with the unconscious boy on his back.

Deidara then genuinely smile. "That's what I'm talking about, _hm_!"

Itachi then look toward the blonde. "Remember what I say before Deidara." He said as he jumps to the second clay bird. Deidara later jump to the last bird before they take off from the hut.

"Now to make it become a true piece of art." Deidara then created numerous grasshopper shaped exploding clay like the one he used against Kakashi, only this time bigger than normal. He then throws it to the direction of the house, before activating it using his usual command. " ** _Katsu_!**" When the clay land on the roof of the hut, it shines before exploding in huge and rapid succession. The explosion also consumes the yard of hut, creating a small crater after the explosion ceases. "Now that's I called a true art. Cause art is an explosion!"

"All right Deidara enough. Let's return to the base." Itachi suggested. He maybe didn't like pointless destruction but it seems he must tried to tolerate the cold-blooded members of the _Akatsuki_.

Deidara however turn to toward him before smirking. "I can't believe I said this but thank you for at least respect my art just once. Never expected I'll say this again, _hm_." He said.

"Hn." Itachi replied as the three of them fly away from the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other _Akatsuki_ 's side, Hidan is yawned in complete boredom. How could he not be bored? For many hours, they just sitting here doing nothing while he wanted to do some sacrifice for his beloved God? It's unsettling. " _Tch_. How long do we have to fucking waiting here?" He asked impatiently.

"Be patient Hidan. If my hunch is right, Leader- _sama_ will be return shortly." Kisame assured him.

"All right! All right!" Hidan said in frustration as he lean himself to a tree.

"Are you frustrated that you know the _Akatsuki_ 's goal?" Kakuzu decided to ask.

" _Keh_ , like I care about shit like world peace! I just want to shows the beauties of Jashin- _sama_ to everyone! Like something as fuck as that will bother me!" Hidan ranted.

"So you care huh?" Kakuzu teased him.

"Like I care about shit like that. C'mon, are you fucking deaf Kakuzu!?" Hidan mocked him.

Kakuzu didn't reply the harsh comment.

"Ah! It's annoying so shut the fuck up you two!" Juzou yelled as he tried to rest for a while.

"It will be natural if you just ignore those two." Sasori said with indifference as he fixing the **Third _Kazekage_** joints. He honestly didn't expect that his favorite collection along with his **_Akahigi: Hyakki no Souen_** also followed him to this world. He don't know what reason that make such thing possible, however he truly want to some of the _Oni_ and Demon Slayers to his collection of puppets.

"Looks like they've arrived." Konan sees the sky as she saw Deidara's clay birds descend from the sky until it lands safely on the ground. After he, Itachi, and Nagato jumps down from it, Deidara quickly dispels the clay birds.

Sasori look toward the three of them. "You're taking too long. Didn't I say not to keep me and the others waiting?" He demanded with hollow tone. "Even Hidan already ranting about his foolish god for your waste of time."

"No offense for your impatient Sasori. The three of us goes to what appears to be a hut according to what Deidara saw, and that's where we find this boy." Nagato then placed the boy's unconscious body on the ground. "He's a victim of an _Oni_ attack and actually on a near-death state. If we arrived too late even for a minute, he'll surely die." He informed.

Kakuzu sighed. "And I thought you brought me a bounty. Then, what will you do to this brat?" He asked.

"He looks peaceful." Konan said after seeing the boy's face.

"Can I use him for my newest collections?" Sasori plainly asked.

"Huh." Kisame then look at Itachi. "Did he remind you of someone Itachi- _san_?" He asked. He knows that Itachi must be somehow had hands in rescuing this boy.

"Probably." Itachi shrugged, hiding the fact that the boy somehow reminds him of himself.

"Paid attention all of you." Nagato make the others look at him. "Remember what I said before? Yahiko… He always took many members no matter what circumstances affects them as long as they agreed for our goal. For that… I plan to make this boy our newest addition to the _Akatsuk_ i." He declared.

The other members are silent, swallowing Nagato's decision until Kakuzu decided to speak. "This brat? What is the benefit he's with us? He's just hindrance to your-no, our goal." He said.

"I agree with Kakuzu- _san_ here. From what I see, this boy muscle even can't do basic hand to hand combat." Kisame opined.

"Don't forget Kisame. Sometimes strength doesn't always appear on the outside." Konan warned the shark-man.

"I know Konan- _san_. It's just he'll just become hindrance to us." Kisame argued.

"I agree with Kisame and Kakuzu. This brat surely can't do job like us. I doubt his mentality ready for it." Juzou said.

"Why don't we listen to Leader- _sama_ first for what reason he want this boy to join our cause." Sasori suggested.

"I'm agreeing with Sasori _no danna_ here! Hm!" Deidara agreed.

" _Tch_! In my opinion, let that fucking child be sacrificed for Jashin- _sama_! I'm starting to get sick not offering anyone for him!" Hidan ranted.

"Your opinion not count Hidan. And thanks Sasori." Nagato thanked before starting to explain. "I see that all of you didn't agree and I'm glad that some of you voiced concern over this boy."

"I'm not concern about him. I don't know why but he can be damn annoying if he join." Kakuzu disagreed.

"I'm also having my own reason to make him join us." Nagato reasoned. "Remember that we plan to make a bridge of peace between _Oni_ and humans despite those _Oni_ sins right? I think the best action we can do for now is to search for human that inhabit this world and recruit them. Then I hope we can show that the reason we want to spare those _Oni_ in the first place. After that, with their help, we'll try to make other people understand about it."

"That will be hard Leader- _sama_ , in this world that full of lies." Kisame reasoned while shrugging his shoulder. "Not to forget that this cycle seemingly already existed for many years."

"And the fact that those Demon Slayers exist. Meaning that humans always think of _Oni_ as some kind of monsters or whatever. Well, what we see that night prove it though." Juzou reasoned.

"Although it's hard, I think its best that we try it." Itachi suddenly speak up. "I and Nagato already speak about this before. To forgive those _Oni_ who do uncountable sins of devouring humans means that we must be ready of risk to hate by the humans of this world. In addition, we will be hunted down by those Demon Slayers no matter how long."

"Then let them fucking come!" Hidan said. "I can sacrifice them as many as I want for Jashin- _sama_!"

"Doing so would make not only Demon Slayers but the army of this country to come after us fool." Kakuzu said to his mad partner.

"Hmph! They can try to kill me if they can!"

"Enough." Nagato ordered. "I understand all of your opinion about this. However, don't forget that we're _Akatsuki_. It's not strange for us to being hate in the first place. So, even though we maybe at wrong for forgiving those _Oni_ , it feels that I must do that no matter what. If any of you had any advice, you can share it to me."

All of the _Akatsuki_ silent, before Konan then speak up. "I agreed with you Nagato. If we truly want to make a bridge of peace between _Oni_ and humanity, we must first also have the humans and _Oni_ that reside on this world as well as our acquaintances or members. That way, we can make sure that the one that want this isn't only us alone."

"If that so, I'm agreed. After all, during our pursue for this, I can flex up my muscles along the way by fighting _Oni_ , Demon Slayers, or the government army." Kisame said with a grin.

"Very well. But don't forget that if someone is proved worthy, either _Oni_ or Demon Slayers will become part of my collection." Sasori agreed with an evil smile.

"So I can at least prove the beauty of my art to them!?"

"Or Jashin- _sama_ sacrifice!?"

"Okay Deidara, Hidan. Though I want you to promise to try to hold off your bloodlust on my order only." Nagato agreed. "Although we will still use our previous methods, I want all of you to hold on your bloodlust as minimum as possible and tried to get used to our kinder goals."

"I'm agreeing with one condition. Don't forget that I'll run the finance of the _Akatsuki_ so I suggest that while we pursue this goal, we must gather huge amount of money as well." Kakuzu suggested. "I'll still use my old way Leader- _sama_. Is that okay with you?"

"I agree with all of your suggestion." Nagato nod in agreement. "However, the boy must join our cause with his own will. If not, we will search for a close village and put him in there."

* * *

"… _Dear… Gods… Buddha… Please… Please… Just spare… My brother… Un-Unlike me… He's… A really… Nice Kid… He… Wants… To be useful… And… I got in his way…" The boy said as he look toward the bloodied body of his younger brother as his life starts to slips away._

' _Tou-san, Kaa-san… It seems I'll meet with you soon enough…' He thought as he's standing on a black space and starting to walk forward. However, what'd he see is not that of his parents waiting for him to help him ascend to the heaven, but a purple flames suddenly surrounded him._

' _W-What's this!?' The boy thought in fear, something typical for someone around late 11 years old. Never in his life had he seen purple flame like this before. Then, a pair of eyes that design like the ripples of the water is looking at him intently before a pair of fleshy arms suddenly holding his body._

' _W-What's happening!? Is this my punishment!' He thought in fear as a large mouth suddenly appears and swallowed his body completely._

* * *

"HUUUWAAAAAAA!" The boy screaming in fear as he wake up from his bad dream and immediately sit up. He then panting in exhaustion and shock. Tears are starting to shown in the corner of his eyes. His scream startles the _Akatsuki_ members, who's busy discussing how'll they moved in this new world. It's been many hours passed since Nagato found him inside the hut. Now all of the _Akatsuki_ are resting for the night in the forest as sun began to set and all of them are sitting close to a campfire that Itachi made. ' _Wh-What's that thing!?_ ' He thought as the image of those eyes is still haunting his mind.

" _Oi_ you little shit! You've made my fucking ear becoming deaf!" Hidan ranted as he close both of his ears using his arms. " _Tch_ , now my head also ringing like shit!"

"He's started to be irritating just by that." Kakuzu said in anger. The reason is also the same as his immortal partner.

Hearing another people's voices, the boy immediately looks at nine strange peoples who's wearing an identical black cloak with red cloud patterns on it. He also sees that three of them carrying weapon: a three-bladed scythe-like weapon, a broadsword that covered in bandages, and a large blade that looks like a giant woodcutter knife. ' _W-Who're these people!?_ ' He then realizing something that should be missing and look at his left arm. ' _I-Impossible!? My left arm supposed to be cut off! Why it grow back again?' He wondered in confusion. 'D-Don't tell me, I've become a_ -'

"So you're awake." A voice said and the boy look up to see Konan is leaning down to look at him with a neutral face.

Tried to brave himself as usual, the boy narrowed his eyes toward Konan. "What business do you have with me you fucking strange cult!?" He demanded.

"Hoo. This boy tongue surely sharp indeed." Kisame noted as he look toward the boy. "Seems we'll have another Hidan, Leader- _sama_."

"Oh shut the fuck up shark-boy!" Hidan screamed at Kisame.

Itachi suddenly appears close to him and Konan via **_Shunshin_**. "Is that how you talk to the one that saved you?" He asked calmly but deadly tone is in it.

"Itachi." Konan didn't expect that Itachi is the first one that respond.

The boy however continued his rant. "F-For what reason huh!? I bet that you must be planning something right!?" They boy said, tried to acting as brave as possible.

Itachi sighed. ' _There's no end to it huh?_ ' He thought as he prepared the only thing that he can do to make the boy listen to reason. He then morph his eyes immediately to **_Mangekyou Sharingan_** , making the boy flinch as his eyes change shape. "Konan, I'm sorry but this is the only way."

"I know Itachi." Konan nod in understanding.

"Now we will enter my world." Itachi said as he grips the boy's chin to make him look into his **_Mangekyou Sharingan_**. ' ** _Tsukuyomi._** ' Not long after that, the boy's eye becoming dull and lifeless as he entering Itachi's **_Tsukuyomi_** , a special-type of **_Genjutsu_** that allows him to control time.

Konan later walk toward the other _Akatsuki_ and Nagato. "Itachi is putting him inside **_Tsukuyomi_**. Maybe we can talk with the boy after he's finished." She informed.

"I understand. I don't know why but Itachi is somehow feeling like he was sharing something in common with that boy." Nagato nod in agreement.

"That boy maybe makes him remember his dear Sasuke." Kisame noted.

"Tch! That cold bastard huh… Although I've never expected he joined the _Akatsuki_ , I'm glad that bastard isn't here, _hm_." Deidara huffed after Kisame mentions that name. Despite still holding grudge toward Itachi, the Uchiha's younger brother is the only one that he can't forgive as he never appreciate his art till the very end.

' _I hope that Itachi can persuade the boy. He has no parents left. Even myself had no heart to leave him on the nearby villages._ ' Nagato thought as he watched Itachi is questioning the boy via **_Tsukuyomi_**.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the boy's mind, he currently stands in a large, black space where the color inverted. He look around, confused for his whereabouts since the last time he remembers that he was leaning in the forest tree before that strange man eyes put him to daze. ' _Where am I? Last time I remember that black-haired man eyes changed into a strange shape and…_ '

"You're inside your mind. I put you to an illusion."

The boy immediately look forward to see a flock of crows suddenly gathers until it form into Itachi, who's standing with neutral look on his face.

"W-What k-kind of sorcery is that?" The boy asked in shock is stunned seeing it.

"I only said it once. We have no intention to kill you and if you thought we're a group of _On_ i, forget about that. I just want to talk you. You cooperate and I'll release this illusion in no time. Is the condition clear to you?" Itachi asked in firm tone. Even though he's just a eleven years old boy, it's not wise to put his guard down.

The boy, although reluctant finally nod, although half of it in fear to the Uchiha's demanding tone.

"Good." Itachi noted the boy's readiness to cooperate. "Before we continue, I want to know your name."

The boy silent for a moment before finally speaks up. "Yuichiro… Tokitou."

"Yuichiro then." Itachi nod. "I want to ask you the obvious thing first. When I along with two of my comrades found you, you seem on the state of near dead because of some attacks. Is it _Oni_ that attacking you?"

Silent for a moment, the boy known as Yuichiro just nod.

"Did you live alone in that hut?" Itachi continued.

"Why's that matter to you? Stop prying into other people's business you freak!" Yuichiro ranted. "I bet that you saved me due to some motives, like those bastard of a woman who keeps coming to our hut!" He continued.

This however, picks the Uchiha interest. "So you're not alone in there." ' _Either way, if this personality of him keeps continued, he'll become just like Hidan or Sasori. I must somehow prevent him from going that dark path._ ' He determined as he then speak once again. "You know what Yuichiro, my leader didn't save you for honesty. If he wants, we'll leave you to die alone there."

Hearing it made Yuichiro narrowed his eyes in anger. "Like I expect! You cloak freak just using me right!? Just because I was rumored to be a descendant of a famous swordsmen! That's why because of it, my foolish brother-" ' _Because of that fact, Muichiro… Is taken away from me…._ '

' _I see. That means we have something in common with each other. My hunch is right after all._ ' Itachi smiled as he remembers Sasuke. He wondered if he's already walk the right path for now. However, he had no ties to that world anymore so he shakes off that thought. He then look toward Yuichiro, who's panting in exhaustion after his yelling. ' _I know the fact that despite you vile tone when you mentioned that word, you actually loved him, just as I loved Sasuke._ ' "Let me finish. Even if he can leave you if he want, he just can't do that. You know why?" He asked while raising his tone a little.

"Like the hell I want to know the fucking life of all of you! Just release me you bastard!" Yuichiro then charged toward the Uchiha, trying to punch him in the face.

Itachi just sighed, before suddenly Yuichiro is pinned into a wooden cross that appears out of nowhere.

' _A cross!? But how did he-No! He didn't even move!_ ' Yuichiro thought in shock before glaring at the Uchiha prodigy. "B-Bastard…"

"Let me rephrase it again. I just want to talk to you and had no ulterior motives. Is that clear to you, or you want to enjoy inside your mind for all of eternity?" Itachi demanded. Maybe he'll agree with Kakuzu for this time only.

Yuichiro clearly pissed off. It's like that Itachi can do anything to him and ironically, it's inside his own mind. "Ugh… Fine." He finally relented.

Itachi nod with a smile. "Glad then." With a flick of a finger, the wooden cross that pin Yuichiro disappeared without a trace, making the boy fall to the black space once again. He then stand up to face Itachi face to face.

"First thing, I want to know why'd your so-called leader saved me? Even when I was supposed to die that time?" Yuichiro demanded.

"Like I said before, he can leave you to die if he wants. However, he can't do that. Do you know why? Because he's the same as you-no, his pain even greater than you and I." Itachi stated.

Yuichiro raise his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean about that?" He asked.

"He's tight-lipped about the detail. You can ask him or the blue-haired woman that you scolds earlier. What I know that he lost both of his parents by an assassin, and his best friend because of a dirty plot." Itachi replied, completely hide the fact that the rest _Akatsuki_ already knows about Nagato and Konan's past. He's just respected him not to tell Yuichiro about it. The boy must ask that to Nagato by himself.

Hearing it make Yuichiro's face a bit softened. "If that's true… He don't need to do that." He uttered. "I… A miserable older brother after all."

"So my hunch is right that we have something in common." Itachi stated, making Yuichiro look at him. "Before you retort, I have a younger brother as well and I know why you thought of yourself as miserable person. You… Did something wrong to him?" He asked kindly.

"Why did you care about it so much?" Yuichiro asked. His harsh tone is vanished now.

"Because… I know the pain of treating your younger brother poorly. Because of it, I'm failed as an older brother." Itachi said while look down, remembering the pain he gives to Sasuke, which turn him into a criminal. "If you not mind, can you tell me what's happened to your parents and specifically… Your younger brother?"

Yuichiro at first is hesitant. Should he tell a stranger how much pain he went through? However, this stranger admits that he even more failed as an older brother than him. He finally decided. "I'll tell you. However, it's just the two of us."

"All right."

"In the hut where you find me… I actually lived with my younger brother and both of our parents work as a woodcutter. My _tou-san_ was far too kind for his own good, and my younger brother look at him as some kind of idol. I'm also like that at first." He lamented.

' _I see. However, a kindness that go too far sometimes can produce the greatest of hatred. It's not that I blame Yuichiro for idolizing his tou-san though._ ' Itachi thought while knowing that kindness is sometimes a boomerang as well.

"One day, my _kaa-san_ suffered from bronchitis and she dies not long after that. At the same day, _tou-san_ due to his kindness searching for herbs. My family is poor, so he didn't have enough money to buy a medicine. He tried to searching for it during a stormy day. However, he slips off the cliff… And fall to his death." Yuichiro said.

"Now I see." Itachi noted. "So your father's death affects you and your younger brother very deeply."

Yuichiro nod. "That's when I've realized something. Compassion is useless. Even if I give kindness toward the others, it will not do any good. Same to that pathetic sickly emperor that leaves my families poor." He said with anger. "However… Despite already see the reality… My foolish younger brother, Muichiro… Keeps his positive view about kindness."

' _Just a little more move like his younger brother's death, and he'll become just like Sasori._ ' Itachi thought while listening to Yuichiro's past intently. There's no doubt that if he's left alone with the puppeteer of the _Akatsuki_ , his mind will be poisoned.

"I… Didn't treat him well. I always calling him foolish, stupid, and even mocking his name. While in truth…" Yuichiro now had tears falls down from his face. "… I… I loved him so much. I just don't want to see his kindness ends up endangering his life, just like _tou-san_ did."

"If that so, where's he, this Muichiro?" Itachi asked.

Yuichiro shook his head, a sign that he doesn't know the whereabouts of his younger brother. "We live practically on our own, hunt from the wild, tried as best as we can to survive while the head of the country never give its help to orphan like us. That's why I hate this country with all of my passion. However, one day during the spring, that _bitch_ came to our hut, and everything's changed!"

"That _bitch_?" Itachi wondered if this is the woman that he mentioned earlier.

"A woman that seemingly around her late 20s with blonde hair and dead-looking eyes. That time, I was busy look for wood for cooking our dinner and Muichiro is the one that accepting her inside our hut. When I look at her, I immediately filled with anger, so much that I yelled at her to mind her own business and never to return here. She seemingly poisoning Muichiro's mind with the fact that our ancestor was a great swordsman and make him had a wish to join Demon Slayer Corps. The fact of it disgusts me, so what if that's true? It's foolish as we had nothing to do with our ancestor and of course I've never want him to join such thing." Yuichiro expressing his hatred clearly on the Demon Slayer Corps. While he understands the organization's noble goal, he can't stand the fact that they recruiting his younger brother with such underhanded act like telling his ancestor lineage, while in fact, all he wanted was to keep Muichiro out of harm.

' _So what I suspect is right. Organization that existed for hundreds of years must be hiding some secret no matter how noble their goal is, including how they recruit someone into their ranks. I believe they are spying on Yuichiro's hut for a while… Before coming when the right time comes, in other words when both of Yuichiro's parents died._ ' Itachi analyzed what his think of during the time he heard about Demon Slayer Corps. "I understand your loved for him more than anyone Yuichiro, as both of us an older brother. If I were in your position, I'll do the same to any stranger that came to our lives suddenly."

"However… What I did was pouring all of my heart's content to him, and I regret it." Yuichiro tighten his fist. "I hope that with all the lashes, he'll forget about those dreams, but that woman keeps coming again and again. I even planned to kill her so no one that dares to poison Muichiro's mind. Ever again." He said with a smile, suggesting that he won't feel regret if he killed her. "But, before I can realize those plans, an _Oni_ came to our hut during a summer night and severing my left arm. The blood lost is too great. The last thing that I've heard is Muichiro screaming. The rest is unknown… Until I wake up during that time." Yuichiro finished telling Itachi his story.

Itachi detailed everything that Yuichiro told him. ' _If it's become like this, not only Oni, but government and even Demon Slayer Corps are out of option to be allied with, not with how the way they tried to recruit both Yuichiro and his younger brother into their ranks. I'm pretty certain Nagato will think the same._ ' Itachi thought. "I see. I'm glad that I have to know you, Yuichiro Tokitou. Although maybe you right on want to keep your younger brother's save, you must know that there will be times when he must choose his own path and no longer needs your protection. If that happens, not even you can change it." He advises, talking from his personal experience against Sasuke.

Yuichiro nod, this time with a neutral smile that unnatural for his attitude. "For some reasons, I don't know why but I feel more comfort in talking with you than with my parents. That's why, maybe I'll trust you."

"Sometimes two different sides of the same coin not always come from the close sides of our life." Itachi then form a hand sign. "I'll release the **_Tsukuyomi_** now." He then releasing the **_Genjutsu_** , which last two hours in the illusion world and a mere one-second in the real world.

* * *

Within a flash, Yuichiro find his vision blurry before he rubbing his eyes to make the vision become clear. "What just-"

"You're free from my illusion." Itachi inform Yuichiro as he silently checking his eyes. ' _I see. The use of **Tsukuyomi** still not bothers me for now. However, I must not resort to my **Mangekyou Sharingan** unless right circumstances._' He noted.

"You-"

"Call me Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." Itachi introduced himself.

"Itachi…" Yuichiro mumbling to himself as he looks at Nagato, who's standing behind Itachi. "I see. So you're the leader who saved me."

"It seems Itachi already explain everything." Nagato said to the boy.

Yuichiro nod. "Itachi already told me the reason you saved me. I see that you not seeing me as a descendant of a famous swordsman but as my own person." He then bowed, which is really out of his character. "Thank you so much… For saving someone as worthless as me."

"No one is born worthless." Nagato stated. "However, I have other reason other than save you out of kindness."

"Other reason?" Yuichiro glanced up toward the leader of the _Akatsuki_ , seeing the **_Rinnegan_** for the first time. ' _Those eyes. It's the same one as I see on my mind before._ '

"Let's explain what we are first then." Therefore, Nagato began to explaining to the young boy about the _Akatsuki_. From the reason it was formed, the goal of the organization, and he introduced the member one by one. The last thing is the explanation that they're from the entirely different world than his. A world where humans have power that can match Oni with ease. At first, Yuichiro didn't believe each words, but as he seen Itachi's **_Mangekyou_** is the prove that everything Nagato said is true.

"It's… Hard to swallow. That all of you basically from different world." Yuichiro said as his eyes narrowed at Nagato. "I understand your goal and how your circumstances that lead all of you to gather as a group, but to forgive _Oni_ … I don't know if I can do that. I mean, I know that they're maybe good _Oni_ out there, but-"

"You shall not think too much about that first Yuichiro." Nagato said while ruffling the boy's hair.

" _Oi_! Now you act like _tou-san_!"

"So Yuichiro, what's your answer?" Itachi asked. "Do you want to join the _Akatsuki_ and join our goal to end the war between _Oni_ and humans?"

Yuichiro later close his eyes, thinking for a moment before glare seriously at Itachi and Nagato, since Konan and the others are sitting close to the campfire. "Fine. It's not like I have other choice anyway. Both of you accept me not because of my lineage and that's something I can appreciate. Although I'm a kid, I'll let all of you take care of me." He said as his tone turn sharp. "However, I also have conditions. During the road of your organization goal, help me meet with my younger brother Muichiro Tokitou. I… Want to hear for him with honest, is he joining the Demon Slayer Corps by his own wish or not. Is that okay?"

Nagato nod. "However, you must remember that _Akatsuki_ is a neutral organization. In other words, you must be ready to face your younger brother in the battlefield someday. If he's truly joined the Demon Slayer Corps, he must be very strong for now." He warned.

"If that so, I'll train to becoming stronger than him-no, stronger than the Demon Slayer Corps and _Oni_!" Yuichiro said determined.

Itachi smiled hearing it.

Nagato then smiled, appreciating the boy's goal. "Welcome to the _Akatsuki_ , Yuichiro Tokitou."

* * *

After that, Nagato, Itachi, and Yuichiro are walking to the campfire where the other _Akatsuki_ members are.

" _Hoo_. I bet that the recruitment was a success?" Kisame asked Itachi.

Itachi nod while sitting close to his partner. "We share something in common that exceeded my calculations." He replied.

Yuichiro a bit stunned seeing Kisame's appearance because of his unnatural skin color. However, he tried his best to hold his fear since he'll be becoming comrades with these people.

"Everyone. I want to introduce the new addition to our group." Nagato announced as he sit on the ground. "One of our mission are started to be fulfilled. Yuichiro, you can introduce yourselves."

Yuichiro nod, before sitting and look at the entire _Akatsuki_ members. "Yuichiro Tokitou. Nice to becoming member of the _Akatsuki_ and I hope I can get along with each of you." He introduced himself formally. "I know I'm just a kid and probably what I do sometimes will piss you off. However, I tried my best!"

"I'm Konan. Nice to meet you Yuichiro." Konan introduced herself with a smile.

" _Oi_ Yuichiro!" Yuichiro look toward Deidara. "In your opinion, what's a definition of art?"

"Art?" Yuichiro tilt his head in confusion.

"Don't listen to him brat." Sasori said to him. "His definition of art is so insane that no one even remember its worth."

" _Danna_! What's that supposed to mean, _hm_!" Deidara screamed at his partner.

"Brat, since you're living on this world. I want you to explain to me the currency of this country." Kakuzu ordered the newest addition of the organization.

Yuichiro gulp in fear as he looks into Kakuzu's eyes. ' _This man is easily irritated. I must keep my words and actions while talking to him._ ' He now must watch his acts if he interacts with the banker of the _Akatsuki_. "F-Fine. If we had free time, I'll explain what I know."

"Good." Kakuzu satisfied with the response.

" _Tch_. You're lucky snot-nosed brat." Hidan ranted. "And when I thought I can deliver sacrifice for Jashin- _sama_. He'll fucking punish me!"

Yuichiro twitched his left eyebrows, irritated by the immortal's word.

" _Oi_ boy." He then look toward Juzou. "I need to remind you that we're mercenaries for hire as our side-jobs, so be prepared to what is to come. Is that clear to you?" He asked the boy seriously.

"Juzou." Itachi sighed. His previous partner can be too serious sometimes.

"Okay then. Since Yuichiro is feeling comfort with Itachi, I've decided he'll supervised by Itachi for now." Nagato suggested. "Meaning that Itachi, Kisame. Both of you will take care of Yuichiro."

"Hn."

"Fine, Leader- _sama_." Kisame agreed to the orders. "By the way, I think staying in the forest for our entire life in this world is not a good option. We must search for a base quickly."

"I agree. I need a base as well to repair or making my new puppets." Sasori suggested the same thing as Kisame.

"Um… If you want a safer base, I think that we shall look for the map of Japan." Yuichiro suggested. "I know that about ten kilometers from here, there's a village close by. My _tou-san_ used to sell his firewood on there. I'll escort some of you."

"Huh. For a new brat you're quickly becoming useful huh. I also need it to count my money." Kakuzu agreed.

" _Oi_ Kakuzu. Can you at least stop whining about that money?" Hidan asked.

"Shut up or you die." Kakuzu threatened.

"If that so, we'll rest in this forest again for tonight. We'll move at dawn to this village." Nagato stated.

* * *

The time quickly skips at midnight. While the rest of the Akatsuki decided to rest with the exception of Kisame, Sasori (Since he don't need that), Kakuzu, and Deidara who work on night duty, Yuichiro can't sleep at all. He's leaning to a tree while using his _Akatsuki_ cloak as a cover for his body so he doesn't caught any cold. The young boy still had many things that cross over his mind after he's become the youngest member of this unknown group from another world or so that Nagato said to him. After he said that he wish to make a bridge of peace between _Oni_ and humans, he wonder if that's possible.

"Can't sleep?"

Yuichiro turn right to see Itachi is standing beside him before sitting as well.

"Itachi…" Yuichiro noticed the Uchiha's presence before look down. "Yeah. After those explanation make by Nagato, it's hard to accept it quickly… That all of you came from another world." He said with honest before smiled. "However, your group surely a unique bunch isn't it?"

"Hn. I admit that." Itachi agreed.

"Hey, Itachi." Yuichiro called. "Since… You know, you also had a younger brother as I did, you said that you also treat him poorly. Can I know… What do you mean by that?"

A bit stunned when hearing the question, Itachi later look up to the sky. "How I treat him, huh?" He asked himself. "You sure you want to know?" He asked.

Yuichiro nod. "I'll try to bear it."

"Know that this is only known by Nagato and you. You shall keep it secret with the others for a while." Itachi warned as he morph his eyes to **_Sharingan_** , pouring his memory to Yuichiro's mind by looking at him.

Yuichiro later beginning to look a movie of the Uchiha prodigy past. How he practically forced to kill someone while he was only four and his father stated it's the reality of the world. How he beginning to wonder what's the meaning of life and the birth of his younger brother Sasuke and how he get close with Izumi. The scene later changed toward the Uchiha Coup, where they tried to take over the village for poor treatment they received. He also see Itachi's hard-took decision to slaughter his entire clan for the sake of village's peace while filling Sasuke with hatred so he can judge him for sin that he's done.

The scene later changed when he's escorted by a masked man that help him during the slaughter, offering him to join the _Akatsuki_ where he's first partnered with Juzou, then with Kisame and what deed that he's done as a member of the organization. It tells until his death at the hands of Sasuke.

The scene later changed when he was reanimated using **_Edo Tensei_** , fighting Naruto and Killer B with Nagato until his battle against Kabuto and the final words he imparted to Sasuke before departs to the afterlife.

After the scene of memory is finished, Yuichiro couldn't believe what he saw. He then look down while shivering, holding his anger. "Why…"

"Hm?"

"WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR OWN FAMILY AND TREAT YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER LIKE THAT!?" Yuichiro yelled at him. "Even… Even if that's a lie so you can be judge by him for what you forced to do by that old creep called Danzo, it's-"

"Unfair? Nothing is fair in this world Yuichiro. In my world, killing is justifiable as long the goal is reached. Danzo did that because that's what he thought as the only way to keep _Konoha_ 's peace. The reason why Nagato wanted to forgive _Oni_ in the first place is because he's tired with war, just like I and some of the _Akatsuki_ did."

"But… Forgive a being that ate human? How can we do that? Their kills for pleasure and satisfied their personal needs." Yuichiro argued, remembering the day he almost died because of _Oni_ 's attack.

"Sometimes, people don't see the reason a villain did something a good people called evil deed in the first place. No, they didn't want to understand them. They want to justified what they believe is right." Itachi said. "I know from the _Oni_ that we first met in this world. They're used to be former humans that had misfortune in their lives. In that regards, they're no different from us. They feelings are just suppressed by their hunger and arrogance. From what Nagato said to me, the _Oni_ that I killed was a former merchant that had his life turn upside down because of fraudulent merchants that defame him, making him hate the world as no one ever lend a help for him."

"But… If we do that, the people-"

"I don't know how this world teaches you about life, however in my world like you saw in my memory, sometimes other people's feelings doesn't matter to us. Even in peace, assassin like us is need for doing personal wish of the client. I had my confidence that this world, which is built full of lies, also had that kind of life for some people." Itachi reasoned. "If you want to know, all of the _Akatsuki_ here maybe done evil deeds that in this world standard is unforgiveable: including me. However, is what circumstances and the environment that shaped us to be like that. Sasori for example, he lost both of his parents in the war without his knowing since he's just a child at that time. The circumstances along what he believes to be a lack of love is what makes him become hollow and disregard human life easily." Itachi said.

Yuichiro swallowed his saliva. The world that Itachi and the others is completely different than his if Nagato's willing to recruit such cold-hearted person like Sasori. "I see. That's so much different from this world." He admitted. "I bet _tou-san_ will not last long in that kind of world."

"Probably." Itachi shrugged. "However… I can see that maybe your younger brother never hate you for what you did."

"How can you be so sure? I… I did nothing other than makes his life a living hell." Yuichiro said with a broken voice.

"However, in my opinion verbal lash is better than kill your own parents in front of your brother's eyes." Itachi assured him. "Plus, the kind attitude that he inherited from your _tou-san_ like you said maybe strengthen my theory."

"Hmph." Yuichiro before smiled honestly. "That… Probably true. However, that means our goal will clash. If he's a Demon Slayer, that means he's our obstacle and enemies."

"You have no resolve to fight against him? I understand it more than anyone does. However, I believe that there will come a time when clash is unavoidable." Itachi advised. "You shall train yourself. If you want, I can train you physically so you can defend yourself."

"You… Train me?" Yuichiro didn't believe what he just heard.

"Not just me. Maybe the rest of the _Akatsuki_ will train you. I hope that the training at least will help you if you're encountering _Oni_ or Demon Slayer so you can get used to fighting an opponent with different battle styles and teamwork." Itachi said.

Yuichiro is silent for a moment before nod.

"Good. Now rest for a bit, because like Nagato said we will depart at dawn, to this village you're speak about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second chapter is finished. Sorry to take the time because I also doing some college work for the next months to come.
> 
> So Yuichiro is the first resident of Demon Slayer world who join the cause of the Akatsuki. What I had in plan that there will be five other persons that will join (Three humans and three Oni).
> 
> Now before the fans of Demon Slayer in outrage because of how I portrayed Amane Ubuyashiki, the wife of Oyakata-sama when she recruit Muichiro is because I finally find some flaws in his recruitment. So what if Muichiro is the descendant of Yoriichi? Is that the reason Amane sought after him in the first place? If it so, will she just leave them be in case they're not Yoriichi's descendant? In addition, why'd she wait the time after Muichiro and Yuichiro's father and mother passed away? Talking about some plot so the Demon Slayer can get a descendant of Yoriichi Tsugikuni to their ranks. So in other word, Yuichiro's hatred toward her and the leader of the Demon Slayer Corps is a bit reasonable cause they take his younger brother to danger whatever noble reason they have while all that he wanted was to keep his brother from harm. Expect him to meet the leader of the Demon Slayer Corps in the future so he can reveal his hatred for them.
> 
> I have Yuichiro and Itachi had a good relationship for good reasons. Both of them are older brothers. Both of them want the best for their younger brother despite the fact that they tried to make them (Muichiro and Sasuke) hated them. Both also feel they're sinful for the way they're treating their younger brother. Meaning that their sharing something in common.
> 
> The plot that Yuichiro's family is poor is purely my idea because if they at least had enough money, there's no way his father will search for herbs on the mountain. (Though I don't know if Bronchitis medicine already exist at that time.)
> 
> The next chapter will mark the appearance of two pillars and the clash between them and the Akatsuki plus the appearance of one of the Twelve Demon Moons. Follow the chapter if you're curious which one that appears.
> 
> See you in the next update.


	4. Confrontation

**Hello dear readers! Before the chapter I want to thank you for 24 kudos, 5 bookmarks, and 10 subscriptions of this story. I'll tried as best as I can to not disappointed all of you.**

**Like I promise, in this chapter there'll be two** _**Hashira** _ **are making their appearance while one of the Twelve Demon Moons also appears on this one.**

* * *

**/N:** _**Naruto** _ **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.** _**Kimetsu no Yaiba** _ **belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge. I don't own both series since both of them belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Confrontation**

Dawn has arrived once again in the forest as the sunlight is starting to brighten the once dark forest because of the night. On one clearing, a certain group is preparing to depart from the forest.

After the talk last night with Itachi, Yuichiro finally steel himself to join the _Akatsuki_. Although he still doubt that _Oni_ can be forgiven for the sin that they've committed, all of them tried to understand so he tried as best as he can to do that as well.

From the top of a huge tree, Kisame and Juzou jumped down with their respective great blades resting on their right shoulder. On its tip, they're carrying a wild boar for _Akatsuki_ 's breakfast.

"Surely this forest is so teeming with wildlife. I have no need to search very far away for this." Kisame said with a grin. He then drop the dead wild boar to the ground.

"Itachi. Your part." Juzou said as he does the same.

"Hn." Forming a hand sign that's too fast for any eyes to see, Itachi then spit a fire from his mouth, cooking the wild boar.

' _A-Amazing. Is this the power of the world where Itachi and Nagato lived in? E-even Oni that's attacking my hut pale in comparison with it._ ' He amazed by what he saw. After few minutes had passed, the meat is finally cooked.

"Nagato." Itachi called his leader.

Nagato later clap his hand together. ' _ **Fuuton: Reppushou.**_ ' A powerful gale of wind later formed and turns off the flame that grilled the wild boar. He then smiled. "Seems it's ready to serve. We'll eat first before continuing our journey."

* * *

Moments later, the boar already cut to tiny pieces as the _Akatsuki_ (Except for Sasori and Kakuzu) enjoying their breakfast. All of them are sitting in circle as they're finishing their meal.

After take a bite from his meal, Nagato look toward Yuichiro. "Oh yes I forgot. Yuichiro, I haven't introduced you to the others properly didn't I?" He asked the latter, who currently also eating the feast.

Yuichiro, who finish chewing his food, nod. "Aside from Itachi and you that is." He admitted. "Though I know Konan, Kisame, and the others by name only."

"Very well then." Nagato later started to introduce the others. "Let start with Konan first. Despite her gender, she's the vice-leader of the _Akatsuki_. She also skilled in weapon throwing techniques, so you can ask her to train you sometimes."

"My throwing technique can't be compared to Itachi though…" Konan felt embarrassed because of Nagato's word.

"In any case, you can ask her for anything if you like." Nagato said to Yuichiro before glance at Kisame. "And you also know Kisame. He's Itachi's partner and good at _**Kenjutsu**_. He's a perfect one to teach you for make you ready when the time of us clash with either _Oni_ , government, or Demon Slayer Corps comes."

"Well, my training toward you won't be easy though. Wrong move, you'll be carved up boy." Kisame grinned at the boy.

' _The pressure. This Kisame… He's pretty strong._ ' Yuichiro noted with a cold sweat as Kisame releasing his killing intent slightly. "Um… I actually want to ask something that bothers me since I saw you. Why'd you appears… Not like human at all? I mean your skin colors and eye shapes are-"

"That's how his clan, The Hoshigaki look like." Juzou informed the boy. "By the way my name is Juzou Biwa. If that shark bastard can't teach you, I can teach you _**Kenjutsu**_!" He proclaimed.

' _A clan? Itachi's world surely strange._ ' Yuichiro thought after hearing Juzou's explanation.

"Juzou can be a serious person; however he's actually kind to get along with." Itachi said with a smile.

" _Oi_ Itachi! Don't break my persona in front of this brat!" Juzou yelled at his former partner.

"Well that's for Juzou and Kisame's." Nagato stated to the young boy. "Then, let's move to the others. All of you can introduce yourself."

The first is Deidara. " _Oi_ Yuichiro, you still haven't answered my question, _hm_! In your opinion what's an art?" He asked.

"He's Deidara. Maybe he looks eccentric with his constant rant about art, but he's good to get along with if you talk with him." Nagato said.

"An art?" Yuichiro tilted his head. "Isn't that something like painted pot or wooden figure or book that's put on the shelf?" He said in confusion. At least that's what he known about the definition of art: A something that usually use as a figure.

" _Tch._ " Deidara huffed, knowing that Yuichiro seems didn't share his opinion about art. He just make him realize then. "Listen Yuichiro. Art is something that lasts for a moment-" He then throwing a butterfly clay to the air, which fly upward before he form a hand sign and shouted his usual phrase. "-Because art is an explosion. _**Katsu**_!" The butterfly clay then exploded to beautiful fireworks.

"That sounds more like explosive devices than art to me." Yuichiro reasoned. "I mean art for just a moment isn't beautiful at all."

"What?" Deidara didn't believe that this boy also don't agree with his opinion about art. ' _Great. Itachi, Sasori no danna, that bastard Sasuke, and now Yuichiro. Damn it all, when my art will be appreciated! Hm!_ ' He though in frustration.

"Art is a something that everlasting and will continue to the future, which future generations will develop it to be better. You had my respect brat." Sasori said with empty smile at Yuichiro. "My name is Sasori. If you had any interest in puppetry, anatomy, or poison you can ask me." He introduced himself.

" _All of the_ _Akatsuki_ _here maybe done evil deeds that in this world standard are unforgiveable: including me. However, circumstances and the environment that shaped us to be like that."_

Remembering what Itachi said the previous make Yuichiro tensed. ' _So… This is Sasori. His eye, is so empty._ ' He studied the puppet master features.

"Is there something wrong?" Sasori plainly asked.

"N-No!" Yuichiro stammered.

"Good. As someone who had the same opinion as I did, Let's get along shall we?"

"Sasori. You make him scared." Itachi warned him. ' _I don't know if I can let Yuichiro to Sasori or not. But considering his interests, this could be bad._ ' He thought. He can't let Sasori poisoned Yuichiro with his twisted ideology.

"Very well. You seem protective of him Uchiha." Sasori shrugged. "Is something about the brat bothering you?"

"Hn."

"Okay then Sasori, Itachi. Stop it." Nagato ordered, cause the two of them to become silent. "Let's move to the last two. The one who carried the **Three-bladed Scythe** is Hidan, and he-"

" _Oi_ you brat!" Hidan suddenly speak up after chewing his meal, stopping Nagato mid-sentence. "Tell me. Do you like to join the Way of Jashin!? Is fucking fun! For the each kill you make is considers a blessing for Jashin- _sama_!" Hidan preached.

However, hearing it make Yuichiro felt disgust toward Hidan. ' _H-How could man like this is a comrade of Itachi? He acts just like Oni-no, even worse!_ ' He thought. ' _Circumstances… Fuck about that. This man is totally insane!_ '

"So? Want to join _ha_!?"

"I suggest don't brat." Kakuzu suddenly said. "I said it only once, but his religion is only a made up that he's the sole member of."

"Shut up Kakuzu! Jashin- _sama_ followers are many!" Hidan screamed at his partner's ear.

"I see." Yuichiro now understand. "I-It just weird that a man like him could be a part of your group."

Hearing that however make Hidan a bit snapped. " _Oi_ , what did you say you fucking dwarf twerp?" Hidan asked with low tone as he grips his **Three-bladed Scythe** that's put on the ground.

"Hidan stop." Nagato ordered. "Remember what I said that you should control your bloodlust."

Lock eyes with Nagato for a moment, Hidan finally give in. " _Tch_." He huffed as he obeyed what his leader said. "Fine, as long as that brat can keep his mouth shut! Kakuzu is fine but I won't let a twerp mock Jashin- _sama_!"

Kakuzu sighed before look at Yuichiro. "As that immortal idiot said my name is Kakuzu. I'm the one that become the treasurer of the _Akatsuki_. Rule to get along with me is simple." He then narrowing his eyes. "Don't ever piss me off. That's all."

Yuichiro nod, however one word suddenly replays on his mind. "I-I-Immortal…" He then looks at Hidan. "This man is immortal!?"

"That's some benefit of join the Way of Jashin." Itachi explained. "Hidan managed to get that due to countless experiments and his faithfulness."

" _Tch_. You steal my chance of explaining to this dwarf Itachi." Hidan grunted as he look at Yuichiro. "You see dwarf, that's why Jashin- _sama_ is so great! So now you see the benefit of it, want to join?"

However, Yuichiro immediately answered with a smile, one that all of them known is suppress his anger. "Sorry. However, I won't join stupid cult such as you did."

" _HA_!? What did you say!?"

"Hidan enough." Nagato ordered him once again. "Yuichiro. About what you said last night, you said that the village is about ten kilometers from here. In which direction?" He asked.

"The village is located north." Yuichiro replied. "If we go there by foot, maybe we'll reach there at afternoon."

"Good." Nagato later stand up. "Let's go."

"At last." Kisame glad as he stand up as well. "So Leader- _sama_. What shall we use to get there? Using Deidara's bird clay, or walk on foot?"

"I think it's best we walk on foot." Konan suggested. "Deidara's bird clay can attract a lot of attention." She then put her straw hat on her head.

"I see. Well, best walk to stretch our muscles for a while." Kisame later put on his straw hat. The rest also do the same.

"Yuichiro." The latter then look at Nagato, who give him the small version of the _Akatsuki_ 's straw hat. "Wear this if go to the place where civilian lives to make sure no one seen your faces." He said.

Yuichiro look at the straw hat before pick it from Nagato's hand and put it on his head. ' _Muichiro, don't worry. I'll find you no matter what and bring you back, even if I must fight an organization with a noble goal!_ ' He determined. "I'll lead the way." He then walk first, followed by the other _Akatsuki_ members.

While on the walk, Itachi paced toward Nagato and Konan to inform what he got during his talk with Yuichiro. "Nagato. Konan. What you suspect is true. It seems Demon Slayer Corps is not good to be allied with." He said. "Considering by how they tried bribing Yuichiro's younger brother using a fact that they're the descendant of famous swordsman."

"I know Itachi." Nagato nod. "It's good that Yuichiro not swallowed by such bribe. His view of the world surely changed after his parents died. But, you're worried about the same thing right?" He asked, knowing that maybe Itachi shared something in common with Yuichiro.

Itachi shook his head. "I don't think so." He disagreed as he looks toward Yuichiro. ' _Or at least, that's what I hope for._ '

* * *

The time then skip to around 04.00 p.m., when all of them finally arrived to the paddy rice field that close in proximity to the village. However, as the true resident of this world, Yuichiro feeling something is strange. He scan for his surroundings, only to not find any single villagers that at least walk to their house from working on paddy rice field.

"It's strange. Why there's no one around?" He then look at sun, that starting to set. "Although the sun starting to set, there's always someone usually."

"Maybe they're return more early than usual?" Nagato asked.

Yuichiro shook his head. "No. They usually still work on the field at this time. However, this is the first time I see something like this."

"If that so, I'll try to scout from the air, _hm_." Deidara suggested as Itachi suddenly stopped him from doing so.

"There's someone on the village's entrance." Itachi warned.

True to what the Uchiha prodigy said, there are pair of men that guarding the village's entrance. Both of them wearing the same outfit, a black uniform with the same resemblance of _Gakuran_ uniform with white long-sleeved collared shirt underneath the uniform. They also carrying one _katana_ on each of their hips.

Seeing this, Konan look at Nagato. "What shall we do, Nagato?" She asked.

"Keep proceeds toward the village." Nagato stated as the others following him. "Yuichiro you stay behind. Itachi, do what you usually did."

"I understand." Itachi nod, completely understand what Nagato meant.

* * *

Meanwhile on the village entrance, the swordsman's pair finally notices the _Akatsuki_ is coming straight toward the village. Each of them later bring their right hand to the _katana_ 's hilt despite had no intention to draw it, since it's forbidden to point the _**Nichirin katana**_ toward humans.

"Who are you!?"

"State your business! This place is not allowed for civilian for this time!"

The entire _Akatsuki_ however, ignore the warning and keep walking. Secretly, Nagato contact Itachi via telepathy.

[Itachi. Do it.] He ordered.

Without any words, Itachi look at them in the eyes with his _**Sharingan**_ , putting them in _**Genjutsu**_ that ordered them to sleep and forget everything about their appearance. Just few moments later, both of them slump to the floor while their _katana_ is fall besides them. Walking toward one of them, Itachi lift him by the collar, opening his eyelids with his other hand to put him into another _**Genjutsu**_ for answering his question. Not long after, the man eyes become dull as he's falling into it.

Nagato then take one of the _katana_ and give it to Yuichiro. "From now on, this will be your primary weapon. Guard it well."

Yuichiro just take the _katana_ and inspect it.

Meanwhile, Itachi is questioning the man that he put into _**Genjutsu**_. "What's happened to this village? Where are the civilian?"

"In… Refugees… Move… To… Their close… Neighboring village…" The man replied with dull tone. "There are… Rumors of _Oni_ … Actively appears on… This village…"

' _Oni? If that so, this is the Demon Slayer Corps then._ ' Itachi thought while remembering what Nagato explained about the Demon Slayer Corps. "For how long the Demon Slayer Corps planning to stay on this village?" Itachi continue to ask several question more.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu noticing bird's cawing in the sky, he glanced right then look at the sky, to see a crow is flying around them. Kakuzu's mind quickly noticed that this is not Itachi's crow, as the latter didn't summon any of it. ' _That crow… Is suspicious._ ' Without think long, he immediately shoots out his right arm at alarming speed toward the crow and managed to grab it by the neck. This grabs the attention of Hidan that's standing close to him.

"What's the matter Kakuzu? Why'd you catch such ugly bird? You're hungry?" Hidan asked.

"No." Kakuzu replied. "This crow is suspicious. During our first arrival close to this village, its monitoring us every time. Maybe this is a trained animal for spying." He theorized while the crow is cawing in pain.

" _Ha_!? Is that possible?"

"It's possible. Remember that every hidden village also used trained bird as messenger or spying." Juzou defending Kakuzu's opinion. "If that so, the ones that use this surely clever."

"That's why we shall dispose it off." Kakuzu then mercilessly snapped the crow's neck, killing it instantly. "Is this okay with you Konan?"

"It's fine. If that crow truly a spy for watching us, it's best to kill it before it can report anything to his or her master." Konan agreed.

Back to Itachi, he still questions the Demon Slayer. "I see. Thanks for the answers." He thanked as he throw the Demon Slayer to the ground before look toward Nagato. "What shall we do with them Nagato?" He asked.

Nagato thought for a moment. He can let them live because Itachi already erased their memories. However, he knows that it's best to be caution. "Kill both of them. For now, we can't risk being discovered. I can't help but worried if Demon Slayer Corps also had some way to know about something from their subordinates." He said plainly.

"K-Kill them!?" Yuichiro clearly shocked, not expecting Nagato's suggestion. His grip on the _katana_ tightened. "B-But they didn't do anything!? Even if they're the members of bastard that take my younger brother away, killing them is-"

"No. Killing them is the necessary thing. If I suggests, we must capture a high-rank member of Demon Slayer Corps or maybe make them join our rank by betraying their organization." Nagato suggested.

"Very well." Itachi agreed before look at Yuichiro. "Yuichiro. Take this word very well inside your heart. Yes, we maybe plan to make bridge of peace between _Oni_ and human. However, remember this very clearly. Sometimes, kill is necessary if the situation forced us to do it." Itachi said as he pointing his _Kunai_ at the unconscious Demon Slayers. "One of them said that Demon Slayer Corps are staying on this city for a while since there are rumors of _Oni_ in here. Meaning now we're entering enemies territory. That's why, to avoid anything beyond our calculations, we must move first before our adversaries noticed. That's the way of _Shinobi_ from my world. They are the one that is fully prepared to kill and die for their dreams." He advised.

"I know that this is wrong." Yuichiro later look at Nagato, who speak up this time. "I know that I said we shall minimize on using our previous way but if the condition forced us, we won't hesitate to do it."

"Kisame. Escort Yuichiro away from the scene." Itachi said as he preparing two _Kunai_ for throwing. "I don't want him to see it."

Kisame nod before taking Yuichiro's hand that's not gripping the _katana_. "Let's go." He then escorting the boy away.

As both of them are standing behind Itachi quickly, deliver the mercy kill by shooting two _Kunai_ directly at the two Demon Slayer's head, killing them instantly. ' _I'm sorry. Even though your goal maybe noble, but just for this time, we can't risk to be discovered first._ ' He apologized to the poor souls that he killed.

Yuichiro who seen it just gape in surprise, before remembering Itachi's past that he show to him. ' _Itachi. Is this how you world teaches you and the others? Is this what called circumstances shaped a person? If so, did I really a product of it as well?_ ' He asked himself in thought before Kisame wake him from his thought.

"Well Yuichiro, now you see what kinds of group you're in. Since I hate lies, now I want to ask you clearly. After seeing what happened in front of your eyes, did you still wanted to join our group?" Kisame asked.

Silent in his thoughts, Yuichiro remembering his past before his younger brother taken away from him, the _Oni_ attacks on his hut, the day he's meeting the _Akatsuki_ , until the night when Itachi shows his past to him. Taking a deep breath, he then looks at Nagato. "I… Actually can't accept the way you did things. However, all of you are born in completely different world than mine. It's not my place to judge how you did things."

Nagato, stiffened by the boy's answer is smiling sadly. "Thanks Yuichiro." He thanked the boy before his tone turn serious once more. "I want all of you to scatter on this village. Including me, give a signal when find out the script building if it somehow exists in here. Itachi, you take care of Yuichiro." He firmly said as the rest of the _Akatsuki_ entering the village and going into separate directions, looking for the location of the library or a house that contains script or map that they need in their quest for base. Itachi and Yuichiro meanwhile keep their position on the village's entrance as the rest scatter.

"Itachi." The Uchiha turns to look at Yuichiro that called him.

"I know what you're thinking Yuichiro." Itachi said. "However, this is just the way of a ninja. All of us are making our first kill at a young age, so we treat it as casual things in our life: to killed or be killed. We can't promise you if we'll force to use this way again since Nagato want to make sure we become secretive as possible to avoid unwanted attention from the forces of this country."

"I understand Itachi. Forgive me, since I saw your past yesterday. It's just… I didn't take well about something like that." Yuichiro solemnly replied. "Even though… I plan to kill the woman that takes Muichiro's away…"

"Then if you someday force to kill someone for your own survival or goal, remember this. Never take pleasure in killing someone, for if that happens… You're no different than the _Oni_ we'll try to forgive despite their sins." He said as a gust of wind passing gently through them.

* * *

Meanwhile night finally falls. On the other _Akatsuki_ 's position, specifically on Kisame, the shark-man of the _Akatsuki_ are walking on the village's street casually, searching for any signs of the places that Nagato's told to them.

"However surely this village is like _Tanzaku_ Town of all places, minus the light though by the appearance of electric poles on its street." Kisame commented as he walks. ' _Something's strange here. Even though this village already prepared for an ambush by those Demon Slayer Corps, it's just a rumors. They should've let the lamps on._ '

However, suddenly someone's jumping from the roof of one of the building and darts toward Kisame. The wielder of _**Samehada**_ already realized the incoming attack and quickly jumps away from it.

"Who's that?" Kisame demanded in eerily calm voice.

"Hoo~. I wonder for a moment what kind of _Oni_ you are. You're not even a Twelve Demon Moons! Not good for my fucking time!" Says a brash voice that make Kisame remembering Hidan of all people. The moonlight later shines, revealing that the person that assault Kisame was a young man that seemingly around 19 years old with tall, muscular, and slender body with spiky white hair and large, pupil-less pale purple eyes. His face and body are covered with scars; prove that he'd been through many battles despite his young age. He wears a green-tinted version of the Demon Slayer uniform, unbuttoned to expose his chest, a white long sleeved shirt, white buckles around his shins and _tabi_ socks with a pair of _zori_ with green straps. In his right hand, a green tinted _katana_ with flaming pattern on it.

"Heh heh heh. This is getting interesting." Kisame grinned wildly as he draws the _**Samehada**_ from his back. It's been a long time since he can enjoy a battle since his arrival in this new world. Now, an opponent seemingly bent to kill him, a good exercise for his muscles, only this exercise can lead to death if he ever lowering his guard. ' _I bet this is the Demon Slayer Corps high rank. His aura feels different than the one that Itachi-san killed on the village's entrance._ ' "For one that protected humans from _Oni_ , surely you had no honor."

"Hmp! Fuck you honor!" The young man then charged toward Kisame, who easily blocks him with Samehada. "You're the one that kills my subordinates on the village's entrance haven't you!?"

"Ke he he he. Before that, let me introduce myself." Kisame casually replied as he block the attack. "Mine's Kisame Hoshigaki. Who's yours?"

"Like I tell the fucking _Oni_ my name!" The young man sneers as he jumps backward and suddenly goes into stance of a _**Kenjutsu**_. ' _ **Kaze no Kokyuu – Jin Senpu Sougi!**_ ' He then delivering a cyclone of slashes toward Kisame, who blocks it using _**Samehada**_. However, some of the attack forces break through, ripping many parts of his cloak.

' _A cyclone of slashes. He tried to break my guard huh?_ ' Kisame thought as he jumps to the air, knowing that he can't block the attack for too long. " _ **Samehada**_. Seems we're found the perfect meal for you. I wonder how his energy tastes for you."

 **[Griiiik!]** _**Samehada**_ growled in response.

The young man who seeing the scene can't help but shock by it. ' _That swords of his is fucking growled!? So this is two Oni that work together as one!? Impossible._ ' He thought as he grinned madly. "Like I care about that. Two _Oni_ 's head will be worthy enough!" He said to himself then jump toward Kisame with speed of a ninja.

"Heh. Sorry but I won't defeated in air struggle to a brat like you." Kisame suddenly spins mid-air and delivering a downward slash with his _**Samehada**_ , making the young man block it halfway due to his position and sending him crashing to the ground, creating a small crater due to his strength. He then land down gracefully while putting the _**Samehada**_ on his left shoulder. "He he he. That takes care of him."

"Grrgh." Kisame stunned for a while seeing the boy's walking out from the crater. ' _Ugh! What an impressive strength. Even though he's not a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, I can't believe he's this strong!_ '

"What's wrong boy. Out of breath already?" Kisame mocked with a toothy grin. ' _This boy surely amazing to be able to survive that. It seems like the Akatsuki, Demon Slayer Corps not filled with ordinary person._ ' "You see, as much as I want to enjoy battling you, my leader ordering me to keep our existence as quiet as possible. So we will finish this battle for now." Kisame then brandishing his _**Samehada**_. "No need to worry, I won't kill you. Finding a worthy opponent in this world surely hard. It's better to preserve you."

Feeling that his pride being struck, the boy growled in response by gritting his teeth in anger. "I don't need your pity! _**Kaze no Kokyuu – Ni no Kata: Soso – Shina to Kaze!**_ " The young man later dash while sweeps onward and creates four claws-like slash towards Kisame.

However, Kisame dash forward and with a sweep of his _**Samehada**_ , cut through the slashes, as it was nothing.

' _H-He cut through! Impossible!_ ' His thought stopped as Kisame managed to grab the young man by the neck while he's lowering his guard because stunned by what he saw. Using his amazing strength, Kisame lift the boy to the air by the neck.

"HOORA!" Kisame then throws the boy hardly to the ground, creating a low crater as a result. On the center of it, the young man is battered and unconscious. His eyes wide opened with no pupils while his mouth wide open.

"At last it's finished." Kisame later look at his _**Samehada**_ that's wriggling. ' _Now I see. Since this world has no_ _ **Chakra**_ _, I was beginning to wonder what kind of reserves peoples uses in here to utilizing their technique. Seemingly, the four claws-like slash that boy delivered are made of compressed wind that imbued with energy from his breathing. Seemingly_ _ **Samehada**_ _adapts to eat the energy of this world very quickly then. He surely starved since lack of_ _ **Chakra**_ _in here. That's why he's probably slowly draining that boy's energy so the boy didn't realize it while_ _ **Samehada**_ _is adapting to this world energy._ ' Kisame later smiled. "You surely great as usual huh _**Samehada**_? To think that you can adapt to eat energy in this world pretty quickly is something that I didn't expect." He compliments the sword.

" _Oi_ Kisame!" Kisame then glance backward to see Juzou is jumping from the closest building roof toward him.

"Juzou- _san_? You're late to enjoy the fun." Kisame replied with a grin as he puts back the _**Samehada**_ on his back.

"You surely didn't hold back your strength didn't you?" Juzou ask, as he looks the battle scene. "Remember what Nagato said to us."

"I know. However, it turns out that my opponent is stronger than I previously thought. Seemingly he's one of the top dogs of the Demon Slayer Corps." Kisame shrugged. "Have you find the building that Leader- _sama_ said?"

"Unfortunately no. However, I found myself surrounded by four of this Demon Slayer." Juzou replied. "Of course they didn't stand a chance against me."

"Khu khu khu. I always said that you're fit to wield _**Kubikiribochou**_ than that brat Zabuza." Kisame compliment his fellow swordsman capabilities. "Shall we go then?"

"Wait. You didn't kill him?" Juzou asked as he looks toward the inside of the crater.

"He's pretty tough. It's pointless to kill him since I finally found someone worthy enough for my time. Though of course the Beast of Konoha is the one that I always enjoyed." Kisame replied with a grin.

Juzou want to retort, before refrain from doing so. " _Haah_. I wonder what Leader- _sama_ said with this?"

"I'll take this matter to my own hands." Kisame later walk away from the scene, while Juzou following shortly after. The first confrontation with the Demon Slayer Corps is finally on.

* * *

A bit far away from the scene, Konan suddenly widens her eyes while Nagato that's close to him glanced at her.

"Something's matter, Konan?" Nagato asked.

"Kisame's _**Chakra**_ feels like he's battling someone." Konan informed, revealing her ability as a sensor-type Ninja. "However don't worry. Now his _**Chakra**_ is calm once more. The battle is his victory. Juzou is also with him now."

"I'll contact him then." Nagato then close his eyes, contacting Kisame through telepathy. [Kisame, what's happening to you?]

[Well Leader- _sama_. You see that I was suddenly attacked by a Demon Slayer. However, his aura is different from the pair that we killed on the village's entrance. Don't worry though, I already take care of him. However, I want your permission to let him go.] Kisame informed him of the situation.

[Let him go? Kisame, you know that we can't take a risk that our organization known by the Demon Slayer Corps for now? It's dangerous.]

[Sorry Leader- _sama_. I just don't want to since it's the first opponent that I can enjoy myself when our first arrival to this world. Besides, he seemingly the brash type and only wasting our time if we capture him for interrogation.] Kisame argued.

[Nevertheless, he-Wait a minute Kisame. You said his aura is different?] Nagato asked when he remembers what Kisame said before.

[Yes. He seemingly one of the top dogs of the Demon Slayer Corps.] Kisame explained to him.

[Kisame, capture him with you. If so, he can be valuable prisoners to us and we can extract much information from him.] Nagato ordered him.

[A prisoner? Well, as long he did not die, I'm okay with that.] Kisame said jokingly.

[We'll meet at the village's entrance shortly.] Nagato then cut off the telepathic conversation. "So… At last the confrontation can't be avoided huh…" He wondered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile on Kakuzu and Hidan's location, the two are walking silently with Hidan suddenly broke the silence.

"Aah? How long do we need to find this shitty map Kakuzu! It's feels that we're just walking through the same fucking street every time you know!?" Hidan whined in frustration. "Not to mention that I can't make any sacrifice for Jashin- _sama_. It feels that like my body is stabbed repeatedly by him!"

"Shut up Hidan. Leader told us to found the library or the script." Kakuzu harshly replied. "I don't like it either but if that brat allowed searching as well he surely find it out rather quickly, since he knows about this village."

"Yeah yeah. That brat is annoying as hell." Hidan agreed after knowing that Yuichiro's angered by Itachi method to make their organization a secret one. "I hope I'll find an enemy to at least pleased Jashin- _sama_ though."

"Stop Hidan." Kakuzu suddenly said as he looks the things that he obsessed the most: a bank. "Seemingly I'll know the currency of this country without asking the brat." He then turn toward the direction of the bank.

"C'mon not the money thing again! I'm sick of it!" Hidan groaned as he rubs his head in frustration. He then following his partner though.

Harden his right fist using _**Doton: Domu**_ , Kakuzu punch through the door with such strength that it destroyed the door and make it flying toward the inside. "For a bank they surely had weak protection." He commented as he entering the bank.

Hidan then entering the bank as well, feeling stinks as he entering it as he touch bridge of his nose. " _Tch_. This place surely stinks of money."

"A good thing. Since Leader want to collect money first before reaching our goal." Kakuzu then sees collections of money safe. Using the same technique as before, he punches the door of the money safe, breaking it and revealing lots of money inside. "Seemingly rather than bank, I can see that this is the payment for the Demon Slayer Corps."

"What made you thought of that? I think that they're just saving people like some kind of vigilantes?" Hidan asked in confusion.

Kakuzu sighed. "I forgot that is fool of me to talk with shithead like you."

"What!?"

He then look at the money, and starting to count it. ' _So the currency of this country is called Yen._ ' He noted. But since the currency outside are different, its best for him to learn that as well. "Wait Hidan. I'll count the money."

"Tch." Hidan huffed as Kakuzu's counting the money before putting it on the **Storage Scroll** that luckily still exists on his cloak.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu had his own thoughts about this. ' _However, if this is true the payment for those Demon Slayers, how could the villagers gain this much money for an organization with a simple goal like that? The higher ups if their mind is right not silent about this case, unless… They're relied on the other sources plus_ -' Kakuzu later narrowed his eyes. "Now I see. Seems in gathering money, they not as bad as I thought."

* * *

On Sasori and Deidara's side, they find himself surrounded by six Demon Slayers. Both of them also on the search of the library.

" _Hoo_ , so there are more Demon Slayers in this village, hm." Deidara said as he preparing **Explosive Clay** on his hand.

"Seems they're underestimating us if they thought numbers matter." Sasori later summon the **Third** _ **Kazekage**_ through the **Storage Scroll**. "I'll add some of them to my collection, don't destroy them too much."

"Hum. _Danna_ surely not change, _hm_." Deidara smiled in respect of his partner. "Now then-"

"Why'd two of you entering this village? You should've known that this village is forbid to enter for a while." One Demon Slayer asked.

"Hmph. Do we have the right to answer that? All of you not worth of my time." Sasori plainly said. "Anyways, why don't you become a part of my collection?" He asked.

"A collections?"

"What's he talking about?"

"Khu khu khu." Deidara later throws three clay bird toward the three Demon Slayers, forming a hand sign, the clay enlarged and then fly toward the Demon Slayers, who's confused seeing Deidara's ability. When closed, Deidara activate its worth. " _ **Katsu**_ **!** " With the trademark command, the bird clay exploded, making the three forced to jump away although had some bruises due to the explosion.

"What's that thing!? That clay bird its moving on its own!" One of the three Demon Slayers said.

"I just look that he had some kind of mouth on his palms!"

"That mean he's an _Oni_!" One of the three Demon Slayers draw his _**Nichirin Katana**_.

" _Oi oi_. Don't put me on the same league as those human eating monsters, _hm_!" Deidara suddenly shooting two pairs of clay snake toward the three Demon Slayers, constrict them in place. "I'm an artist! _**Katsu**_ **!** " With that, the clay snakes that still constricts the Demon Slayers exploding while Deidara cut off the snakes from his palm, killing them on the spot. "You should be happy be the first Demon Slayers to taste my art, _hm_."

On Sasori side, he's facing against the other three Demon Slayers, utilizing his most favorite puppet, the _**Third Kazekage**_. "Here I come." He then sweeps his left hand, making the puppet launch toward the Demon Slayers in quick succession. The stunned slayers due to witnessing this strange ability only managed to avoid barely in time as the puppet suddenly unleashing a collection of retractable blades in the formation of claws from its right hand by jumping to the right, left, and backward.

"Let's corner him! It's three against one!"

"Right!"

"Okay!" The three Demon Slayers later dash toward the puppeteer, trying to surrounds him with their numbers, which of course easily read by him due to his experience on the battlefield.

' _They tried to surrounding me using number advantage huh? In that case_ -" Suddenly, from the left hand of the **Third** _ **Kazekage**_ launches a collection of _Kunai_ that find its mark on one of the slayers, injuring him.

"Guagh!"

The two is gasp seeing their comrades crashed painfully to the ground, giving Sasori the opening he needs. With quick gesture from his fingers, the **Third** _ **Kazekage**_ quickly raced toward both of them and slashes them with the retractable blades, killing them.

"Hmph. Too easy." Sasori commented at the slayer's capabilities as he return the **Third** _ **Kazekage**_ back to the scroll. "If only three of you drawn your _katana_ , maybe you'll at least able to overwhelm me… For a little bit."

"Why…"

"Hm?" Sasori turn his attention to the last surviving Demon Slayer, who's struggling to stand up despite his injuries. "Still alive I see."

"Why… We are same human… Who also live in fear because of _Oni_ … Why'd you kill other humans?" He raspy asked.

"Why you said?" Sasori asked as he look at him with hollow look. "It's simple. The three of you just some of thousands of people that I already kill. Something as simple as that." He plainly answered, showing his complete disregard for human life.

"Wh-Guagh!" The slayer suddenly coughed blood as he panting. ' _M-My body! I-It won't listen to me!_ '

"Seems the poison already entering your system. If it leave untreatable, you'll die in three short days." Sasori explained as he kneels to look at the slayer directly. "However, It's bad isn't it? To leave a candidate for my first ever collection from this world just rotten."

* * *

Back to Itachi and Yuichiro, the pair that didn't have any task is staying close to the village's entrance, with the Uchiha is leaning on an electric pole and Yuichiro is look around, wary of any slayers nearby.

However, being sharper in sensing people's presence, Itachi suddenly open his eyes, flaring his _**Sharingan**_. "I know you're hiding on there, come out." He stated. However, there's no sign of any movement. "I see." Preparing a _Kunai_ , Itachi then shoot it toward an electric pole that face a pile of boxes. As it hit the pole, it turn toward behind the pile of boxes and at the same time, a person is jump before flip on the air and land gracefully like a butterfly on the ground. As the seemingly spy come out from its hiding, Itachi can finally see its features.

It was a girl of a slender build that around the same age as Itachi, who was rather tall for her age and had notably red lips in contrast to her pale complexion. She had long, straight hair of a very dark gray color that reached just below her waist, worn down with two shorter clumps over her shoulders, and arched, ear-length bangs on either side of her face. Her eyes were a pale violet and slanted towards the sides of her face, bright and bug-like, with many notable white sparkles reflecting light off of them. She wore a purple-tinted version of the same outfit as the pair of Demon Slayer that he kill few hours ago, as well as a piece of butterfly patterned fabric around her calves and sandals with pale straps. She also sported a pair of green and pink butterfly hairpins that she wore adorned on either side of her. She also wore the white, light green and pink butterfly-patterned _haori_.

' _A girl?_ ' Itachi noted. ' _And for what I see, she's completely different from the pair that we encountered on the village's entrance. Is this one of the Demon Slayer Corps Hashira?_ '

"I want to ask kindly for what reason you entering the village? You should already know that we forbid civilians to enter this village until we said it's done." The girl said in unexpectedly soft, kind tone.

' _No sign of aggression I see. I can't sense any intention for her to act violently against us. However, she carries a katana on her waist. There's no reason to lowering the guard._ ' He observed the girl focused with a _Kunai_ on his right hand in case she tried to do anything funny. "I had no reason to explain my reason to you." He said, using his evil persona.

"Huh?" The girl is confused by Itachi's response that seem didn't like her presence at all. She then tried to take positive response. "I see. Therefore, you're traveller so you don't know yet. This village is scout because it rumored to be places where _Oni_ of a high rank usually appears. Since high-rank _Oni_ , the Twelve Demon Moons or Muzan Kibutsuji is the top target of the Demon Slayer Corps, we acts by closed this village until they appears."

"I see." Itachi then decided to play the game for a while. "So you're one of the _Hashira_ of the Demon Slayer Corps." ' _Anyway this Twelve Demon Moons groups and Muzan Kibutsuji person, I should at least take a note of this and somehow capture this girl. She must be having much information that we need._ '

The girl widens her eyes, not expecting that a civilian knows that much of Demon Slayer Corps detail. ' _H-How'd he know about it? Usually, civilians only known that Demon Slayer Corps exist that's all! I never heard any civilians know about our rank! There's no way I can hide it now!_ ' She thought in surprise before keep her composure.

"I did some research toward your organization. Thanks to it, I know a little about your organization's rank." Itachi answering her confusion. "By the way, since its perfect time to be able to meet a _Hashira_ , I want to ask you something. Why'd you kill _Oni_ indiscriminately?"

"What?"

"It's impossible to answer it here then." Itachi sighed then slowly lift his right hand, pointing his index finger at the girl. "Now you'll come with me, girl."

Suddenly, three _Oni_ 's jumping out of nowhere toward the girl. Their eyes flash with hunger to devour the girl.

The girl looks at the group of _Oni_ in shock. ' _Oni!? But I didn't sense their presence! How'd they appears!?_ ' Draw her _**Nichirin katana**_ , which pink-tinted in color, she delivers a quick decapitating slash at the three _Oni_ 's neck, killing them instantly…

On the other hand, so she thought that was happen, as the decapitated head suddenly slowdown from falling to the ground until finally it just float in the air.

' _W-What's happening?_ ' She thought in surprise. The girl gasps in surprise as she saw the three _Oni_ disperse into a flock of crows. It later flocks up on the night sky; forming into Itachi that only appears from head to waist. "So, shall we continue to our talk back then? Like I said, in here we can talk freely without disturbance from anyone." He said while his voice a little echoed.

"B-But how? How'd human had supernatural abilities like this!?" The girl demanded as she put her _**Nichirin katana**_ back on the sheath.

"You not drew your blade again. Why?" Itachi asked.

The girl however looks at the Uchiha prodigy with a smile. "Because… One of the rules of our organization is to never drawn our weapons to fellow humans. Since what this _katana_ purpose… Is to cut _Oni_ until they're eradicated from this world." She replied.

Itachi however slightly smile. "Fellow humans huh? If that so-" He then form a hand sign. "-It'll be your downfall in here." The flock of crows suddenly flying toward the girl then morphs into a barrage of _Shuriken_ that fly toward the girl in rapid succession. The girl however managed to avoid the _Shuriken_ barrage effortlessly by her agility, before jump toward the closest roof. "If you ever thought like that, you'll be easily killed. Humans not always pure. Humans also will kill others if that is for their own benefit."

"You're wrong. Humans exist to help each other!" The girl countered.

Hearing those words brings Itachi's back to memorize past. Since his harsh life and always look on the gray zone, he concludes one thing. "Human exists to help each other huh? Much like a fairy tale then. I'm expecting a member of the Demon Slayer Corps to be mature person. What I see is just a person that had a naïve thinking that humans are being that exists to help each other." Itachi said, somehow feel disappointed by her response although he knows that the girl probably not a naïve person. "You thinking of it are just your assumptions, because many people lives bound what they accept as true and correct. However, the term of correct itself is merely a concepts, because each people lives in their own world that shaped by their own belief."

"What?" The girl is shocked yet also astonished on Itachi's vocabulary. 'What does he meant about that?'

"You're a kind person I can see that. A kind person… Yet seemingly join wrong groups." Itachi continued his speaking.

"I see." The girl then looks down. "Seems you had such different view of everything. It's no use for both of us to argue any of this then."

' _So she's the type that accepts other's view huh. I wonder… What such kind person like you did in the Demon Slayer Corps?_ ' Itachi thought while summoning a flock of crows once again. "I already needed everything from you." He then suddenly dispersed from the air.

The girl is shocked seeing it. 'He's gone!? Where'd he go this time?' She circling her surrounding, trying to locating Itachi's whereabouts.

Suddenly, the Uchiha prodigy shows himself in full body in front of girl while his _**Sharingan**_ and the girl's violet eyes make contact with each other. "It's time for you to sleep."

The girl can only gasp in surprise as she feels that her consciousness is starting to leave her body. The last thing she saw before black out is the spinning of Itachi's _**Sharingan**_.

Back in the real world, it's revealed that the girl is just standing on her position with dull look on her eyes as he's fallen prey to Itachi's _**Genjutsu**_. Moments later, the girl suddenly falls to the ground and fallen asleep, meaning that Itachi already command her minds to sleep via another _**Genjutsu**_. He just look at the girl's sleeping form neutrally.

"Itachi!"

Itachi then look forward to see Yuichiro is running toward him after finish on checking the surroundings. He then widens his eyes seeing another Demon Slayer that fall on the ground. "Is she-"

"She's not dead Yuichiro. I merely put her to sleep using my _**Genjutsu**_." Itachi explained the girl's condition. "Nagato's order is to capture a high-rank Demon Slayer and interrogate them. Help me to tie up her legs and arms to prevent her from escaping." He said as he preparing a chain from his cloak.

"Yes." Yuichiro later narrowed his eyes toward the unconscious girl. "I also had things that I want to ask her."

"About Muichiro?" Itachi guessed. "However, I doubt she's known of him."

"It's all right. Small information is enough… To at least known if those bastards treat him well or not." Yuichiro replied Itachi's doubt with narrowed eyes.

Itachi however replied. "Just remember that she maybe know nothing about your younger brother." He advised.

"Seems you also had trouble with that Demon Slayer Itachi- _san_." Itachi glanced to the left to see Kisame and Juzou arrived with the young Demon Slayer that defeated by the latter is put on the tip of Samehada that drape on his right shoulder.

Seeing the ripped cloak of his partner, Itachi can't help but felt a bit worried that the top dogs of the Demon Slayer Corps maybe not weak like they first thought. "Seems you have a trouble facing against him Kisame."

"Heh. Just for a bit. The brat really packs a punch. Well… Not as good as Gai Maito though." Kisame said with a grin. "I see that you putting her under your _**Genjutsu**_."

" _Hn_."

"By the way Itachi. Leader- _sama_ order us not to kill this Demon Slayer. Seemingly these two are _Hashira_ like he informed us." Juzou warned his former partner. "Sasori maybe can utilize both of them as useful sleeper agent."

"That's right." The one that's called along with Deidara jump down from the closest house. The puppeteer is see bring the body of one Demon Slayer that he defeated back then. He's already died due to his poison. "I just need permission from him though. Utilizing that would be easy enough."

"Now then, what shall we do? _Hm_." Deidara asked the others.

At the same time when Deidara asked that, a boom sound suddenly heard close in proximity to the gathering _Akatsuki_ members. Sensing that there's someone unknown come toward them, all of the _Akatsuki_ members raise their guard, with Sasori quickly summon his **Third** _ **Kazekage**_ puppet once again.

The person that create the boom sound is revealed to be a muscular young man with skin so fair that appears bright green-tinged white, decorated by a mass of thick blue lines, which resemble the criminal tattoos. The lines on his face curved through each of his eyes from below his ears to over his temples, another blue line running from the center of his hairline to the bridge of his nose, with two more lines running around his neck, three others branching off the lower one to his torso. The center line ran directly down his chest to halfway down his stomach, and the other two branched off to the sides over each side of his chest to join the two other lines, this same three-line pattern there also repeating around his waist. On his arms there were lines running down the front of his shoulders that ran into to two more, which went around his biceps, before continuing to run down to his wrists, below which it could be seen that each of his fingers is also dark blue with an orange fingernail, his toes also sharing this unusual appearance. He had short, bright pink hair that fluffed out around his head, and inward-tilting yellow eyes with pink eyelashes and blue sclera that looked somewhat like cracked glass, the _kanji_ for "Upper Moon Three" etched into their irises. For clothing, He only sporting a short, sleeveless dark purple-pink _haori_ that was cut off at his waist, left open to expose his chest, that was decorated by a square pattern on his back. Below this, he sported a pair of baggy white pants that he rolled to just below the knee with a blue rope belt to secure them at his waist. He also wears a chain of large round pearls around each of his ankles.

Itachi quickly notice that this man is not a human. ' _He's an Oni? An Upper Moon Three writing on his pupil… What does that mean?_ ' He thought.

' _This pressure… He's different in comparison to the Oni that attacked my house!_ ' Yuichiro noted while shake a little.

"Khu khu khu. Another one is ready to add for my art." Sasori said sinisterly with an evil smile.

Without talking, the _Oni_ suddenly leap forward to attack all of them, only for Kisame to parry his punch with the _**Samehada**_ , resulting in great shock-wave across the village.

"Heh heh heh. I don't know why but I get the vibe of that brainless green beast just by look at you. Tell me would you like a battle to the death?" Kisame asked the _Oni_ with an mad grin. " _ **Samehada**_ seems to like your energy as well. You're worthy to be shreds."

This time, the _Oni_ replied with the same mad smile. "You're strong, I like it." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's for the third chapter. The next chapter will shows an epic fight between Kisame and the most favorite villain in Kimetsu no Yaiba, the Upper Moon Three: Akaza, which no doubt is a big surprise since many readers probably won't think an Upper Moon faces them rather than Lower Moons.
> 
> As for Akaza, I had plans for him and don't want to spoil it. I just said that he'll occasionally run into Akatsuki during his search for Blue Spider Lily, particularly Kisame since I plan to make them had a relationship of rivalry like Kisame against Gai, only this time the two had respect of strength for each other. Because from what I see among the Twelve Demon Moons, Akaza is actually the one that you can talk with normally if someone dared to tried.
> 
> Now before the outrage of Kisame beat Sanemi easily, noted that Kisame was quick observant in battle like Sanemi. I admit that both of them had same analytic ability (Although I must admit that Kisame a bit smarter), but the latter had more battle experience than he did, so Kisame's victory is rather reasonable.
> 
> Now for Itachi vs Kanae, remember that Itachi can put someone into Genjutsu by using one finger by point it at the target that he intended. Since he already does that, Itachi's victory also reasonable.
> 
> For Konan ability as a Sensor-type Ninja, you can find it on the Anime, which tells about Itachi's life (Itachi Shinden).
> 
> As for Hidan and Kakuzu, no need to worry. They will have their own time to shine.
> 
> For the scene where Kakuzu conclude that moneys that he find had purpose to paid Demon Slayer Corps, remember that Demon Slayer Corps not recognizable by the government or illegal. However, on the wikia stated that even Mizunoto had huge amount of salary while Hashira can get all they want. However, the ways they obtain the money to pay each Demon Slayer never explained in the Canon, so I found another plothole of one of the best anime of the decade of 2010 - 2020. In my opinion, it's possible that Ubuyashiki Family had connection to the government by having maybe a high-rank member actually knows about the existence of Oni and supports them in finance, had another job, or had connection to the underworld to obtain money so I'll do just that for the story.
> 
> On this story, I forget to mention it in the story premise but Sasori will make a new puppet using either Oni or Demon Slayer. Beware for readers that maybe your favorite characters will probably ends up as one of his sick collections of art. Kakuzu also needs to search for hearts since he only have one: His original heart, so beware of it as well.
> 
> See you in the next update.


	5. O Motanai Bijuu Vs Jougen no San

**Hello again dear readers. As I promised, this chapter will show an epic fight between Kisame and Akaza. There will be also the aftermath of the battle as well as the introduction of the boss of all _Oni_ : Muzan Kibutsuji.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**/N: _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge. I don't own both series since both of them belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_O Motanai Bijuu_ ** **VS _Jougen no San_**

"Heh heh heh. I don't know why but I get the vibe of that brainless Green Beast just by look at you. Tell me would you like a battle to the death?" Kisame asked the _Oni_ with an mad grin. " ** _Samehada_** seems to like your energy as well. You're worthy to be shreds."

This time, the _Oni_ replied with the same mad smile. "You're strong, I like it." He said.

Grinning madly, Kisame swing the **_Samehada_** sideways toward the _Oni_ , breaking the clash. The _Oni_ jump away to avoid the swing while grinning madly as well. Kisame later dash forward and swing his sword down to the _Oni_.

" _Hoora_!"

"Interesting! I can see your battle spirit!" The _Oni_ then hold the blade by holds the tip that going to strike him down with his bare hands, creating another clash of powers. A great shockwave created when his hands met with the **_Samehada_**. "Grrgh. Your battle power like a predator after its prey I see." ' _This human strength… Is inhumane!_ '

"If that so? I'm glad to get a compliment from a being that lived for many years." Kisame replied the compliment. "You truly remind me of that Green Beast. It seems my feelings that time it's not a vibe after all. You also fight with **_Taijutsu_** is the proof."

"Heh. This kind of strength… I never thought a human is able to have it. Even Demon Slayer _Hashira_ that I fight countless times never shown this kind of strength." The _Oni_ said, praising Kisame's monstrous strength. "May I know your name?"

" _Khu khu khu_. Kisame Hoshigaki. A pleasure to meet you. And yourselves?" Kisame chuckling sinisterly.

"I'm Akaza. A pleasure to meet a powerful fighter such as yourselves!" The _Oni_ , now known as Akaza said while using his left leg, he kick the **_Samehada_** with tremendous force, making Kisame launched to the air. However, the latter stabs his **_Samehada_** to the ground to slowing his body launch until he land safely, a few meters from the other _Akatsuki_.

"Kisame, shall I help you?" Juzou asked while draw his **_Kubikiribochou_**.

"Stay out of it Juzou- _san_. Each inch of my skin wants a fight with this guy." Kisame replied as he suddenly swing his **_Samehada_** hard to the ground, creating huge dust cloud.

"Deidara." During the dust cloud, Itachi called the bomber of the _Akatsuki_ , who's using his telescope to look closer at Akaza. "Do you notice the same thing as I did?" He asked since he knows that Deidara is rather observant at his opponent.

"The eyes of this Akaza. It has a writing of Upper Moon Three on both of his pupils, _hm_." Deidara replied with a nod. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Did the rest of you wanting a fight as well?" Akaza suddenly asked the other _Akatsuki_ members on the area. "It's all right. I won't play dirty. I can sense all of your battle spirit except for that weak brat. You're truly strong."

"Hmph. Arrogant I see." Sasori taunted while preparing his **Third _Kazekage_** for a launch.

"You're going against me, Akaza- _san_!" A voice suddenly echoed and Kisame suddenly emerge from the ground with **_Samehada_** came out first, resembling a shark surfaces to catch bird on the surface of the water. Akaza managed to dodge the attack.

' _What a man!? Just a moment ago, he completely erased his presence. A truly worthy opponent! Kisame Hoshigaki, you're fit to be Muzan-sama Oni!_ ' Akaza thought with a battle maniac smile as he tried to flip jump backward to keep his distance from Kisame who already stand on the ground. However, the **_Samehada_** user quickly bring down the great sword toward the Upper Moon Three right shoulder just before he jump then doing the same movement like he did with Asuma back then, ripping a huge part of it.

"Guugh!" Even as an _Oni_ , Akaza felt pain by the attack. ' _The sword, I've never seen a great blade with that kind of design before!_ '

' _Tch. It's not deep enough to shaves his right shoulder tendon I see. He's jumping so the attack halved in damage._ ' Kisame huffed at his failure while drape the **_Samehada_** on his left shoulder. "Khu khu khu. How do you like it? My sword, the **_Samehada_** is not for cutting. It will cut my enemy into ribbons." Kisame said.

"Interesting. I'm admitting I've never seen a blade with that kind of design before." Akaza compliment his opponent's arsenal. "You strong. No _Hashira_ that I've faced can push me in contest of strength before. Because of it, I have proposition for you."

" _Hoo_. A proposition?" Kisame asked, making a fake interest with what Akaza tried to proposes to him.

"Become an _Oni_ , Kisame."Akaza raise his hand to him. "Become one, and I can promise you to reach greater heights."

"Heh heh heh. I humbly declined your generous offer." Kisame grinned. "Someone I fight before show me that he can reach greater height without becoming _Oni_. After all, I already called _O Motanai Bijuu_. There's no reason for me to becoming another beast."

"I see. A waste of talent then." Akaza said as he cracks his hands. "It's because of your still human, you'll never reach greater strength." He then point his index finger, like tried to lecture something. "No matter what, human can never defeat _Oni_." He said arrogantly.

Kisame however chuckling in amusement that Akaza still unaware of his full arsenal yet already turn cocky. "Do you really think I already go all out?" Kisame taunted.

"What?" Akaza asked. "So you still hide your trump card?"

"You see Akaza- _san_ , if this battle goes on, you with infinite stamina and had terrain advantage will surely overwhelm me in time. However, I wonder what'll happen if we change the field?" Kisame asked as he throws the **_Samehada_** to the air. "Itachi- _san_ and the others, I suggest you shall go and search for Leader- _sama_ , Konan, and the Zombie Duo. Akaza- _san_ is my prey." He then clapped his hands together. " ** _Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!_** " Kisame's cheek then becomes puff up as he tried to throw something from his mouth.

Seeing the signal, Itachi glanced at the other _Akatsuki_ present. "Juzou, Sasori. We'll go as far from here and inform Nagato what's occurred. Yuichiro, you hold into me. Deidara, I entrust you to guards this two Demon Slayers _Hashira_." He give the quick order.

"Very well." Juzou then leap away.

" _Tch_. And here I thought I can use him as part of my collections." Sasori return the **Third _Kazekage_** back into his scroll before leap away as well.

"Okay then, _hm_." Deidara quickly throw the same clay bird that he used to 'eat' Gaara's corpse, enlarging it with a hand sign. The clay bird later swallow the body of the two Hashira that defeated by Itachi and Kisame. He then jump on the clay bird.

"What's going to happen Itachi!? What's Kisame tried to do?" Yuichiro asked in confusion.

"No need to worry about him." Itachi quickly grab Yuichiro by the left hand and leap away with him. "He's called _Kirigakure no Kaijin_ for nothing."

* * *

Back to the battle, Kisame later spews a huge amount of water from his mouth, forming a _tsunami_ that even shocked the Upper Moon Three.

' _Unbelieveable! How'd human could can do **Kekkijutsu**?! No, there's no way it's a **Kekkijutsu**! Then, what's this?_' Akaza thought in confusion while preparing himself for what's to come. A small bead of sweat form on his face. "Seems I underestimated you a little." He admitted at the shark-men of the _Akatsuki_.

 ** _Samehada_** then returned to Kisame, who firmly grab it. "Here I come Akaza- _san_." He said as he surfing on the _tsunami_ that he created, completely drown the entire village to turn it to his field advantage.

"So this is the field advantage you mean!? Great! Not even my fellow Upper Moons can create this much power!" Akaza compliment Kisame then leap toward him while performing one of his techniques. ' ** _Jutsushiki Tenkai – Hakai Satsu: Kushiki!_** ' Akaza then punch the air rapidly, creating a powerful multishot shockwave range attack.

' _He's punch the air so hard to create a shockwave equivalent to the penetrating of **Fuuton**!_' Kisame thought as he stops surfing toward Akaza and put his **_Samehada_** forward to block the attack. As it touches Akaza's body before, **_Samehada_** able to absorb the energy that created by Akaza's technique before it can make contact with Kisame due to it already adapting thanks to his previous fight. However, some of the uneaten shockwave pass through and injured him even when it didn't make contact. "Ggh!" Kisame grunted as he feel the shockwave although thanks to **_Samehada_** , the penetrating force its gone, replace with normal punch force that throws him to the air. ' _Lucky that **Samehada** already able to absorb the energy of this world. If not that shockwave surely got my body in holes._'

Akaza of course notice there's something strange about it. ' _Strange. From what I see, that strange blade of his only protecting his head tills his waist. Some of my shockwaves also pass through that defense. Why it can't pierce through?_ ' Akaza wondered as he jumps in mid-air toward Kisame preparing for a dive punch to break the **_Daitou_** of the _Kirigakure_. "I'll crack that blade of yours! **_Jutsushiki Tenkai – Saishiki: Hiyuuseisenrin!_** "

However, **_Samehada_** suddenly fights back by enlarging it scales into spikes, which Kisame use to his full advantage. Continuing his surfing after land on one of the raging waves of water, he then swing it, slash Akaza's torso heavily and cut off his right arm who goes to punch his head before the latter can even react.

" _Tch_." Akaza grunted as he leapt backward tried to search for a place to land, only to find a little of house roof still show its presence on the village, which now turn to a small lake. ' _Damn it! There's no place to land on the ground yet he somehow able to surf on these waters! He's not joke about what he said before. This area turned to his field advantage!_ ' He thought as he looks at his severed right arm and he realized something strange. ' _Wait a minute. What's going on here!? The wound on my right shoulder, torso, and my severed arm… It didn't regenerate!?_ ' He then managed to land on one spared roof from Kisame's technique.

Kisame who seeing his adversaries confusion, smiled in satisfaction. ' _Khu khu khu, seems what Leader-sama brief to us back then is true. **Chakra** -imbued attacks can slow down their regeneration to Hidan's level, means that they can only regenerate it in time of half a day till two days._' He analyzed as he use the wave of his _tsunami_ once again to surf toward Akaza's location.

* * *

Back to Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Juzou and Yuichiro. The four of them managed to reach a high ground close in proximity to the village. Yuichiro can only watch in amazement with Kisame's destructive _Jutsu_ but at the same time felt sorry for the village.

"So… This is the _Akatsuki_? The village that I used to sell firewood's with Muichiro and _Tou-san_ … Turn into a small lake in mere seconds." He said in awe and fear of Kisame's capabilities.

"I already said to you. Kisame's fine on his own." Itachi replied.

"All of you."

Deidara glance behind from his clay bird, seeing that Nagato and Konan also manages to reach the high ground before Kisame's _Jutsu_ drown the village. " _Leader-sama_." He noted as he jumps down from the clay bird.

"What's Kisame tried to do Itachi?" Nagato asked the shark man partner. "You know that if he continue like this, our presence will be exposed and we still haven't know fully about this new world yet."

Itachi turn around toward Nagato, before smiling a bit. "True. However, let him had some warm up for now." He said. While he doesn't like how Kisame's act as well, he knows how ravenous **_Samehada_** is as a sentient weapon. Means that this battle is also a way to satisfy the most terrifying blade of _Kirigakure Shinobigatana no Shichinin Shuu_.

Nagato silent for a moment, before sigh. "Fine then. I forgot that Kisame's not like Hidan. However, I need to have a chat with him after this."

Itachi understood. "Now about everything that transpired till' now. Kisame, along with Yuichiro and me managed to catch high-rank members of the Demon Slayer Corps, specifically the _Hashira_. Deidara." Itachi then look at his blonde-haired comrade.

Deidara nod, before spew out the two _Hashira_ from the clay bird's mouth. With a hand sign, he disperses the clay bird to a smoke. He then look toward the woman. ' _Why'd I got the vibe of an Uchiha on this woman? hm~._ '

"The young man was caught by Kisame, or so that he said to me since he's probably battling him judging by the damage on his cloak. The second however… It's probably what I don't expect from a Demon Slayer. She's kind and soft, like she's not fit to be a member of an organization who dedicated to kill every last _Oni_ until there's none of them remained."

"Kill every last _Oni_? Is that how their method of peace?" Konan intrigued by this. While its true that killing the _Oni_ was a perfect way since they probably lost their humanity, she can't voice it because is up to Nagato to decided that.

"Correct. Another thing, the one that Kisame currently fight is an _Oni_ , there's no doubt about that. However, his strength and abilities are completely different from the _Oni_ that we find for the first time. I can say that he's probably on _Jounin_ level and goes by the name Akaza. Personality wise, you can say that he's a complete battle maniac and arrogant or should I say… A combination of Kisame and Hidan in one person. His fighting styles relies on **_Taijutsu_** and create powerful shockwaves by just punching the air and can also track someone via bloodlust and fighting spirit or so he claims." He informed the information that he know about Akaza's ability. "However, one thing interests me. During my fight against the female _Hashira_ , she said one group and a name: Twelve Demon Moons, and a person called Muzan Kibutsuji."

"A fearsome name I must say. His parents must be sick on the head when they give him name." Juzou commented. Seriously, what kind of sick parents give such terrifying name to their child?

"We can search for this Muzan person later." Konan said firmly. "What about this Twelve Demon Moons?"

Itachi shook his head. "Unfortunately I don't know. However, this Akaza that Kisame fight, had writing of 'Upper Moon Three' on both of his eyes." He said.

"If I may have a theory, maybe these numbers represents their strength or just like our ring, represent their memberships. If there is Upper Rank, it means there must be another Five Upper Ranks and Six Lower Ranks." Deidara tried to guess. "That's right isn't it Itachi?"

"That can be right Deidara." Itachi agreed with the blonde bomber. "And… We can safely assume that this Muzan person is the leader of these groups."

"That's reasonable. However, we already pocketing one of their member ability. All we need to do now is to form a perfect counterattack against him if he manages to escape from Kisame's grasp." Sasori suggested.

"All of your suggestions are right. Thank you for all of your hard work." Nagato thanked all of them for their effort.

"By the way Leader- _sama_." Nagato then look toward Juzou. "With these two, what shall we do with them? For the white-haired brat, I suggest we go against Kisame's decision and finish him in this place. I see his brief battle against Kisame from afar. His **_Kenjutsu_** is amazing. I must say that he's on par with our _Kirigakure Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu_. I think we can keep only the woman alive."

"The woman also not different. Inside my **_Genjutsu_** , she manages to decapitate three _Oni_ that created by my **_Genjutsu_** … with single swing of her _katana_." Itachi informed. "However, I have a suggestion that since you want both of them alive, we can use one of them as one of Sasori's agent while another one we'll make to forcefully join our ranks. What do you think Nagato?"

"If I may say my opinion." Konan suddenly speak up. "If what you said is correct Itachi, then in my suggestion, I suggest that the boy that shall be used as Sasori's agent while the girl we can use her by forcing her to join our ranks or using as another Sasori's spy."

"Controlling women's mind not really good in my taste. However, I'll try to bear it." Sasori agreed as he remembers his defeat at the hand of Sakura and Chiyo.

"It's decided then." Nagato stated. "Now what shall we do is wait for Kisame finishing his battles."

"Wait a minute Leader- _sama_ , where's Kakuzu and that bastard Hidan?" Deidara asked, remember that since the entire conversation, the Zombie Duo still not show their noses.

"Unfortunately, I don't meet both of them on my way with Konan here. I can freely assume that they're still on the village."

* * *

True to what Nagato said, both of them are still on the village and their cloak looks wet, maybe due to they're don't expecting about Kisame's _Jutsu_.

" _Tch_. Damn that shark boy! He's releasing that shit-ass _Jutsu_ without warning!" Hidan yelled in annoyance as he busy cleaning dust and water from his cloak.

"Glad that I already put all the money inside the scroll." Kakuzu said in surprisingly calm voice. "However, it seems he's fighting someone powerful that makes him use this _Jutsu_. Let's watch." He then walk forward.

" _Tch_." Hidan huffed as he grip his **Three-Bladed Scythe**. "I hope that he's fucking dead so whoever the enemy is, I'll sacrifice him for Jashin- _sama_."

* * *

Back to the battle, the water waves already calmed down with some of the building's roof still appears outside the water surface. Using it as a platforms, Kisame and Akaza doing Ninja-type clash, jumps from the opposite then clash their fist and blade on mid-air before jumping toward another roof and doing the same thing again. The Upper Moon Three currently at disadvantage because of Kisame's attack that all **_Chakra_** -coated, causing the bruises, the massive gash on his torso, and his severed right arm regenerated at the same rate as Hidan, forcing him to fight with his left arm, which is not a dominant one. Kisame however break the clash, jump to the water surface before throwing **_Samehada_** to the air and performing several hand-sign, and put his right palm on the water. ' ** _Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!_** ' As he chanted, the water around him suddenly rise up then launch toward Akaza, who's standing on a roof in the form of great white shark.

' _Here it comes!_ ' Akaza however already prepared for the attack. ' ** _Hakai Satsu – Kiyakushiki: Riyusengunko!_** ' Akaza creating multiple, rapid straight kicks that produce powerful shockwaves, destroying the shark missile. The water splash however, momentarily blind him from Kisame, who's performing another hand seals.

" ** _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!_** " Kisame then bring his right hand forward and pointing it at Akaza, creating huge vortex of water that engulfing the roof on the area it attacks. ' _So… How long you'll resist!?_ '

' _He' s aiming to make me lose my footing! Darn it, if this at least a dry land and I still have my right arm, I can use that to beat him-no, it's not the time to thinking like that!_ ' Akaza thought as he jumps to the air to avoid the vortex that causes devastating impact on the already submerged village. ' _It seems all of this water is controlled by Kisame. If that so, all I need to do is to kill the source of it! My energy is depletes much due to focus on healing this strange wounds. I'll have this one chance to deliver a powerful attack that even he didn't expect!_ ' Akaza then suddenly jumps down, submerged into the water.

"Hm?" Kisame is confused by his actions. However, his battle against Gai makes him wary that the Upper Moon Three planning to unleash a devastating attack from underwater.

Beneath the water, Akaza keep submerge until he lands on the village street that's been underwater. 'This is the only chance I have to attack him while he's drop his guard.' He then close his eyes and smiled. "Kisame Hoshigaki. I must say that you're a worthy opponent for me. Not only you can negate my shockwaves, but also manage to slow down my regeneration to the extent that I can only use one arm right now. I promised that till' the time I died… I'll remember you with honor unlike many others." He said to himself as he kneel down, preparing for a jump toward the surface. Using amazing strength, he then jump and positioning his left leg on a kicking position. ' ** _Kiyakushiki: Hiyuuseisenrin!_** ' Akaza delivering a rapid, flowing rising kick from below, rocketing toward the surface.

On the surface, Kisame who's standing and look under the water, realize it too late as Akaza breaks out the surface on his exact position and the kick from his left leg land directly toward Kisame's chin, decapitating him directly in the spot before he can use **_Samehada_** to block the attack. Due to its force, Akaza keep launch to the air until he finally stopped and search for the remaining house roof for landed. ' _Now to search for a landing place._ '

"Heh heh heh. You're fast Akaza- _san_." Kisame using his last breath to praise Akaza through his decapitated head. However, suddenly the decapitated head turn into water that falls to the flooded village, revealed a **_Mizu Bunshin_** that the Upper Moon Three just attacked.

Akaza who seeing this is more than shocked. ' _What!? He somehow able to substitute his body with the surrounding water!?_ '

"Where are you looking Akaza- _san_?" Akaza barely able to sense Kisame's killing intent due to his shock. The latter revealed to be surfing using another wave of _tsunami_ to reach Akaza's height before jump from it and bring the **_Samehada_** in downward slash toward the Upper Moon Three.

"Ugh!" Akaza managed to block the slash using his remaining arm. However, the force of Kisame's attack so great that it rocketed him to the flooded village below, creating a huge shockwave underwater.

* * *

Close in proximity, Hidan and Kakuzu are walking toward the direction of the battle, when the shockwave that make the water raging reach them.

" _Oi Oi Oi_! This is bad isn't it? That shark-boy really go all out!?" Hidan proclaimed while protect his face using his left arm.

"That Kisame… I can't believe that he's utilizing this much power." Kakuzu commented. ' _That means… Either it was Demon Slayer Hashira or maybe strong Oni._ ' He concluded when Nagato suddenly contacted him via Telepathy.

[Hidan. Kakuzu. I know that you're still on the village are you not?]

"Aa. Sorry for taking long time but I had some information about the finance of this country. I'll tell you when we arrived on your current location." Kakuzu replied.

"Oi! I heard that shark-boy fighting against an Oni? Can I fight it? Jashin- _sama_ surely makes my body fucking hurt! I didn't sacrifice enough for him!" Hidan ranted.

[For now, both of you stay there and tried to assist Kisame. After it was finished, make sure you go to a high ground at the direction of 5 a.m.]

"Understood." Kakuzu nod.

"Heh! At last!" Hidan said in joy. At last he'll finally get some individual to be sacrificed for his beloved God, "Better quickly go there Kakuzu!"

* * *

Back to the location of the battle, Kisame look at Akaza, who's floating on the water with his back facing underwater. The shockwave cause a large potion of building on the flooded village destroyed to ruble.

"Grrgh." Akaza grunted in pain before chuckles raspily due to pain.

"I must say that's an impressive **_Taijutsu_**. Alternatively, should I say… **_Kekkijutsu_**?" Kisame asked the defeated Upper Moon. "With each of your fists and kicks, all of it able to produce a huge shockwave that able to penetrate human's body. I must admit that if I didn't use **_Bakusui Shouha_** , I'm dead by now… Probably."

" _Khu khu khu_ … You're human... Yet this power you use… Is no different than _Oni_. To think that human can match an Upper Moon on his own… Seemingly my phrase from before backfired on me. There's no way humans can beat _Oni_ … A stupid phrase indeed…" Akaza said, complimenting his opponent capabilities. "How'd human… Able to possess such technique?"

Kisame unexpectedly grinning. "Heh heh heh. Like I tell you how. But, I must say this is quite a battle after a long time not flexing my muscles."

Akaza replied with a same grin.

Kisame however catching something interesting. "You said an Upper Moon? Is that the name of your groups of something?"

Akaza is silent for a moment before smirk. "Heh. If that so, I don't mind if I tell it. Take this as a price of facing true despair… Since you able to defeated me. My groups name is Twelve Demon Moons, a group of twelve powerful _Oni_ under the leadership of the strongest _Oni_ of all. Maybe you able to beat me this time but against our leader… I'm not sure."

Kisame grin after receiving the information.

"However… There's no way I'll die right here." Suddenly, a door is appearing out of nowhere, below Akaza's body, making him fall into whatever inside of it. While falling, he then screamed in battle lust tone. "KISAME HOSHIGAKI! LET FATE MEET US AGAIN SOMEDAY! DURING THAT TIME COMES… YOU'LL BE THE ONE THAT BE DEFEATED!" He screamed as the mysterious door suddenly closed off and disappears.

' _A kind of time-space technique I see. However, I'm pretty sure that's no Akaza-san technique. It could be his allies of the Twelve Demon Moons._ ' Kisame thought. "I'll accept that Akaza- _san_. However when we met again, you'll once again beg for mercy at my feet, since I still didn't go all out."

" _Oi_ Kisame."

Kisame glanced behind him to see Kakuzu and Hidan approach him. "Kakuzu- _san_ and Hidan- _san_. If you want the fun, I'm afraid it's too late since he managed to escape."

"What did you say!?" Hidan screamed, clearly disappointed since he can't offer sacrifice for his god once again. "Why'd you let him go eh Shark-boy!?"

"It's a space-time technique. I think that's enough for the explanation." Kisame replied with a grin.

"I see. However to think that you have so many wounds." Kakuzu noted at Kisame's body, showing the damage to his cloak, which is now rip on its left and his body also had some bruises and cuts. "The opponent your faces surely strong. I must say that he maybe had a good bounty."

"Indeed. He maybe can also match you Kakuzu- _san_." Kisame then swing his **_Samehada_** to the water, creating a crater on the ground due to his strength that absorbed the water into it.

* * *

On the high ground, Nagato see the receding water with his **_Rinnegan_**. "Seems it was over. Konan, how about Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu?"

"Wait a second." Konan replied calmly before closing her eyes, trying to concentrate on sensing their **_Chakra_**. "The three of them are fine and on the way toward here." She informed.

"I see. Then I'll contact them." Nagato then used his Telepathy toward Kisame. "Kisame I trust that you already finished?"

[Leader- _sama_? Yes I'm finished. Before you got angry, I apologize for disobeying your orders once again. I'll tried to bring the information that I got from my opponent but it seems Itachi- _san_ already told everything.]

"Your right. As for this cause, I'll talk to you for a while. I'll wait the three of you to come here immediately." Nagato ordered as he cut off the Telepathy.

* * *

Back to Akaza, he's currently falling on the room that looks like a collections of tatami room. When suddenly a biwa sound was heard and a wooden floor suddenly appears and stop his falling.

"Kgh." The Upper Moon Three grunted in pain as he stand up despite the massive injuries. Although his right arm still didn't grow back, the blood flow from his injured torso and shaved right shoulder already stopped. ' _The **Dimensional Infinite Fortress**? Nakime must be called me by Muzan-sama orders._' He thought.

"Seemingly you go through some battles Akaza."

Akaza widen his eyes, knowing who the owner of the voice is. He looks up on one of the room of the strange looking fortress that still opened. A person is sitting on there. He was a pale-skinned, tall man with long and spiky, black hair that he kept in a ponytail. He had three sets of eyes on his face with red sclera and yellow irises. His middle set of eyes featured the mark of Upper Moon One, and red markings resembling flames were seen on his face and neck. He wore a purple-and-black-patterned kimono and black _hakama_ pants tied with a white cloth. He carried a _katana_ at his waist.

"Kokushibo." Akaza recognized the person as his fellow Twelve Demon Moons and the strongest among all of them, being a member for over 400 years. For that reason, he's treat with respect by the other members. "Hmph. I must say a worthy opponent indeed."

"Hmm." The one known as Kokushibo hummed in deep thought before jump down from the room using unimaginable speed toward Akaza's location. He then look at Akaza's wound. "I can see this wound not inflicted by Demon Slayers." He noted.

"That's true. Nevertheless, if you want to learn it its futile. I'll not break any info on him as my respect to him." Akaza close his eyes while smiling.

Kokushibo narrowed his eyes. "Akaza, you understand what you just say?" He asked threateningly.

"It's my life. Even you the strongest among all of us, at least I still retain my honor as a fighter, unlike someone who's fear of death that he-"

Kokushibo suddenly had his right hand on his _katana_. His six eyes filled with anger by Akaza's insults.

"Stop it you two."

The two look up at one _tatami_ floor that's higher than the one they standing upon, seeing another person standing on there with eyes look full of authority. His physical appearance is like that of a man in his late twenties with an unnaturally pale skin which can be easily confused as being unhealthy and sickly, curly black hair, and sharp, almond-shaped eyes. His pupils are vertical, like cat eyes, and colored plum red. He's wearing a white fedora with a red ribbon and a somewhat extravagant outfit. The outfit consisted of an embroidered black tuxedo and a white tie over a black dress shirt and white dress pants. He also wore black loafers.

The two Demon Moons immediately bowed in respect. "Muzan- _sama_." They addressed their leader before stand up and look at him again.

The one known as Muzan then look at the condition of the Upper Moon Three. "Akaza, how about the search of the **Blue Spider Lily**? Did you find any clues?" He asked.

"Forgive me Muzan- _sama_. It seems that information was a fake. It was revealed to be a Red Spider Lily." Akaza informed about his mission.

Hearing that the mission was another futile effort, Muzan unexpectedly releasing his killing intent that so intense that even makes Kokushibo stunned by it. It's not long before it ceases after he tried to controlling his emotions. "So… It was failed?" He asked angrily. ' _Tch. How long I'm going to be filled with false information? That mystical flower… Where's it?_ '

Akaza, gulp at his leader's strength look down in respect. "Yes."

"Put that aside, what's the cause of your injuries?" Muzan immediately asked. ' _This injuries… Almost the same as the one caused by that man…_ ' He thought in small fear as he remembers something unpleasant.

"I think you won't believe it Muzan- _sama_ of the one I fight against. I can say that he's strong, maybe even reaches the realm of an Upper Moon and almost close to you." Akaza stated.

"What?"

"Akaza, your thought of it must be exaggerated." Kokushibo argued.

"That's the truth. He also had strange ability as you can see with my condition." Akaza replied the Upper Moon One argument. "The bleeding already stopped but the massive gash on my torso closing very slowly and there still no sign of my right arm will regenerate."

Muzan narrowed his eyes. "How his appearance?" He demanded.

"Well… I can only said that he's around his early 30s. His blade also a strange one, a giant blade that shaves instead of slice and didn't use any kind of breathing technique." Akaza said.

"That's interesting weapon. I've never heard any Japanese weapon with that kind of design before." Kokushibo hold his chin, deep in thought.

' _Not using any breathing techniques? What kind of human that able to do that? It's not my problem anyways. Demon Slayer Corps is the main goal._ ' Muzan thought after hearing Akaza's explanation. He decided that he should leave this mysterious factor since it will not disturb his goal like those pests. "Akaza. Due to the information that I got, you're allowed to rest until your right arm regenerated. Expect to have another mission after that. Kokushibo, gather all of the Twelve Demon Moons in a week."

"If I may ask, for what reason?" Kokushibo asked politely.

"I have a plan to change our battle tactics against the Demon Slayer Corps." Muzan replied with a sinister smile.

* * *

Back to the high ground where the other _Akatsuki_ members are, Nagato is looking at the night sky. It's already midnight and judge by how long Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu appears on the area, they must be going on foot.

A moments later, Deidara who's doing scout of the area, finally seeing the three are walking toward their direction. "There they are, _hm_."

* * *

"So Kisame. I hope you have a good explanation of what you just did." Nagato said with firm tone toward the **_Samehada_** wielder.

"I'm said that I sorry Leader- _sama_. You also know how Samehada always craving for energy. I can promise that I won't do such thing anymore." Kisame reasoned.

"I see. Then I'll let go this disobedience for now. However, I trust you to not repeat the same mistake again. Due to your battle, the village is good as destroyed. Lucky that my **_Ukojizai no Jutsu_** work to make that the village is attacked by a thunderstorms." Nagato sighed. True to what he said, the village where Kisame battling Akaza is now rain heavily.

"Heh heh heh. Thanks for your generosity." Kisame thanked Nagato. "Then… For what reason you must wait for three of us?"

"It's about the two Demon Slayer _Hashira_ that we capture." Nagato replied. "But before that, I want to hear the information that the three of you got."

"Very well. Like I said before, I know the currency of this country." Picking one storage scroll from his sleeve, Kakuzu then throw it to the air before opening it using hand seal, making a poof sound and later, a bundle of money appears.

"Hoo. Seems you got your favorite Kakuzu- _san_." Kisame grinned, lightly joked about Kakuzu's habit.

"Hmph." Kakuzu grunted hearing it. "From what I learn, the currency of this country is called _Yen_. I found all of this money on one storage house and there are still more on another scroll." Kakuzu explain. "And from the amount of the money, I can conclude one thing. It seems that there are some people that paid the Demon Slayer Corps, making them able to sustain their members with money."

"In other words, the leader of the corps has a connection to the government or the underworld?" Deidara asked.

"You can say it like that. The other possibility is they have some other jobs as well." Kakuzu nod in agreement with Deidara's theory. "That's all I got so far." Forming a hand seals, Kakuzu then put the money back to the storage scroll.

"Thank you Kakuzu." Nagato thanked the treasurer. "Kisame. What information do you have?"

"I think this isn't as important as Kakuzu- _san_ information but here it goes. My fight against Akaza- _san_ ended when he seemingly escape using some kind of space-time technique. He however managed to give me some information… About the strange mark on his eyes. He belongs to a group called Twelve Demon Moons and twelve of them are under the leadership of what he say the strongest of all _Oni_."

"It seems that the _Oni_ he mentioned is this Muzan Kibutsuji." Konan said, now joining the conversation.

"Muzan Kibutsuji? I'll remember that name well." Kakuzu grinned under his mask.

"Huh. I must say that's a shit name for a person. I bet he can be a good sacrifice." Hidan smiled in enjoyment. He can't wait the time he'll met with Muzan and sacrifice him for his beloved God.

"Now I'll tell you about what we'll do to the _Hashira_ that we captured. With some suggestions, we'll use both of them as Sasori's sleeper agent. That way we can easily know how the Demon Slayer Corps organized their movements." Nagato explained.

"I see. That way we can easily know everything about them." Kisame commented at the great idea. "Well as long you don't kill the white-haired brat."

"Kisame, give your cloak to me. I'll fix it." Konan offered.

"How generous of you Konan- _san_. In private, I'm glad that you not as mute as I thought." Kisame then take off his cloak, revealing that he was bare-chested underneath. He then wearing back his brown sash to hold **_Samehada_** on his back then throw his cloak at the _Akatsuki_ vice-leader, who catch it.

"Then, the three of you can rest. We'll move on at dawn after finishing the brainwash." Nagato said firmly.

* * *

On the other side of the high ground, close to a large tree away from some of the _Akatsuki_ members, Itachi along with Sasori are watching the body of the two _Hashira_ , who's leaning on the tree and unconscious.

"Sasori. What condition that's need for your **_Sennou Sousa no Jutsu_** to work?" Itachi asked the puppeteer.

"They must be unconscious for me to deliver the **_Jutsu_**. However, first I need to brainwash these two into my loyal subordinates. I'm sorry Itachi but you need to remove the influence of your **_Genjutsu_** on that girl." Sasori explain as he preparing to do the brainwash against the two _Hashira_.

Without any word, Itachi kneel to the girl and touch her right shoulder before performing one hand sign. ' ** _Kai!_** ' He releases the **_Genjutsu_** , making the girl eyelids close naturally instead of being influenced by **_Genjutsu_**. "It's done."

Sasori, without any words kneeling at the young man first. Using his right index finger, he created an extremely small needle that's unseen by normal eye before touch the man's forehead using it, shooting the needle to his brain to brainwash his memory, making his brainwashing technique complete. "It's done. Just some small modifications to his memory and he'll be an excellent informant to allow us spy the Demon Slayer Corps." He informed Itachi. "I need some minutes to do it but for now, let's move to the girl."

"I understand." Itachi nod. Although a small part of his mind didn't like Sasori's deed one bit, he knows from experience that sometimes sacrifice must be made to ensure one's goal.

Sasori then move toward the girl, ready to do the same procedure as he did to the young man. However, when he tried to touch the girl's forehead, he suddenly receiving a kick to his chin as he staggers backward.

"Sasori!" Itachi shouted in worry. ' _She manages to wake up in matter of minutes!?_ ' He thought, never expecting this outcome. He then readying a _Kunai_ on his right hand.

It's later revealed that the girl already wake up and quickly jump away to keep her distance from the two members of the _Akatsuki_.

"Tch. Damn brat." Sasori scoffed as he quickly recovers thanks to his puppet body and shooting a blast of flame from a flamethrower that's hidden on his left palm. The girl easily avoids the attack by jump upward before drawn her _katana_ to performing a **_Kenjutsu_**. ' ** _Hana no Kokyu – Roku no Kata: Uzumomo!_** ' The girl later delivering spinning sword slash while in mid-air, cut through some of Sasori's flame blast while evade it at the same time.

' _This girl…_ ' Sasori thought in anger as he tried to shoot another flame blast but he was preceded by Itachi who performing a set of hand-seals so fast that's unseen to the naked eye.

' ** _Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!_** ' Itachi spew a wave of water that took the shape of a dragon from his mouth, hit the girl head-on with a blast of raging water.

"Aah!" The girl cried as she hit by it. The momentum also makes her lose her balance on the air and falls to the ground, although at the last minute, she manages to stabilize herself. Using the chance, Itachi quickly dash toward the girl. "Sasori! You'll go and take the man with you! I'll take care of her!" He shouted at his comrades.

"Tch. Fine since I don't want to make Leader- _sama_ disappointed." Sasori agreed as he carrying the young man's body on his left shoulder before jump away from the scene.

The girl, shocked by the abduction of her partner, screaming his name. "Sanemi!" She however quickly turns her attention at Itachi, who swings his _Kunai_ to targeting her neck. She however manages to block it in time using her _katana_ scabbard. However, Itachi quickly see the opening and he squat down below her upper body before delivering a kick at the girl's right hand using his right leg, releasing the katana from her grasp. Itachi then quickly kick the girl with his other leg, making her thrown backward and later use her _katana_ 's scabbard as an anchor to slow down her body, causing some cracks on it. ' _Kgh! This man is strong. Furthermore… The reason I'm able to awake from his illusion is because he releasing me from it. I'm glad that Demon Slayer always work at night. If not, I can't guarantee if I'll awake that time._ ' She thought.

Itachi then stand up from his position. ' _This girl is fast. She must be aware now of my **Genjutsu** and formulated a plan to counter it. Should I use **Mangekyou Sharingan**?_' Itachi thought. ' _No. I can't risk using it for battle like this._ ' "I'm impressed. You're able to immediately awake after I release the **_Utakata_** on you." He compliments her.

"That's because we Demon Slayer already used to battle at night. At the moment you lift something from my brains, I'm already awake." She explained. "Tell me one thing. What you'll do to Sanemi? Your friends back there said some kind of brainwashing… And I know that he's not human."

"You had no right to know." Itachi said as he readying his _Kunai_. "However, since we're alone… I want to continue my question back then. For what reason your group kills _Oni_ indiscriminately?"

"Indiscriminately? Why'd you make us like some kind of villains? We do this to make sure no one experience the same pain as us through. As humans live their lives there's still those whose peace not been destroyed yet by _Oni_. Each _Oni_ that we defeated equal to the safety of the innocents." The girl reasoned.

"Is that true? I've known to see people's true nature. Your had conviction I can see that, but your eyes tell something's different. From the Demon Slayers that I killed, all I see is the pure hatred toward _Oni_ for taking their loved ones, in other word: revenge. But I don't see the same in you." Itachi rhetorically asked.

The girl, stunned by how good Itachi at reading her emotions, just silent.

"So I guess it's true? Let me guess. You feel pity for them, because of the circumstances they have. You think of yourself that you lucky not to be transformed into one. Even when you know some of them become one because of selfish desires, you still feel that pity for them." Itachi guessing the girl's emotion.

The girl finally give up on masking her emotions. "So… You figured it out." She uttered. "How fool of me. To think some strangers able to figure it out." She then look at Itachi intently. "Yes you're right. I want to make a world where _Oni_ and people able to live in peace with one another. But after one event that almost cost me my life, I realized something." She then narrowing her eyes, shows a little sign of hatred in it. "That dream of mine… It's just a childish dream that never be come true. _Oni_ just a liars. For just the benefit of themselves, their lost their humanity by eating human flesh and follows their instinct to kill. I… Regretted having that dreams at the first place. That's why… What can I do to them is at least pitying them because of their circumstances." She explains the dream she had while the warmth of kindness return to her eyes.

"However, pitying just not enough. And the fact that you just throw your dreams away like that disgusts me." Itachi said, remembering Naruto's effort to be acknowledged by others by never take back his words. "Everyone had different situations to dealt with their lives. I appreciate that you see _Oni_ not just a killers with intelligence, since they must be had a reason to justify their own evil actions. However, if you truly want that dream to come true you must be honest first with yourself. Tell me, do you hate them?"

"H-Hate?" The girl stupefied by Itachi's questions. "I…" When she tried to answer she not hated them, she silent. What's her true feelings toward _Oni_ exactly? Why'd she even pitying them in the first place? Those monsters is what that destroyed her peaceful life along with her younger sister, forcing them to fend for themselves for few months until Demon Slayer Corps kindly takes them in. Should she hate them? The obvious answer is yes or that's what her younger sister will said.

"Well, what's you answer?" Itachi demanded.

However, the girl quickly shook her head. ' _No! He tried to buy some times so his comrades can take Sanemi!_ ' "Y-You tried to halt me right!? So your comrades can take Sanemi away!"

Itachi raised his eyebrows. " _Hn_. Only now you figured it out? Before you ask why we do this… Let say that there's some humans who thinks not fond of your organization and tried to cut each of you down."

"What? That's impossible. We-"

"Work for benefit of the innocents but in the end, you'll only listening to your leader and of course from the acts of taking a life, someone close to them will want revenge no matter how good your intentions or even they know the person they love do an evil deed." Itachi rhetorically argued, mirroring his past life. "If you want to save your partner, you need to get pass through me first." Itachi then performing set of hand seals. ' ** _Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!_** ' Itachi then spew a large fireball from his mouth toward the girl.

' _First water and now fire plus illusion… How could humans had powers akin to **Kekkijutsu**?_' The girl thought in confusion as she dodges to the right, the fire ball causes massive explosion. She then dash toward Itachi, seemingly tried to attack the Uchiha prodigy using her broken scabbard.

' _So you tried to take back your katana? I won't let it!_ ' Itachi then unleashing three Kunai on his right hand then throw it toward the girl in a deadly arc.

' _I already know how to avoid that kind of attack!_ ' She then duck her body below the _Kunai_ , rolling her body on the ground before manages to take her fallen _katana_ then put it on its sheath before she jump away to keep her distance against Itachi.

"I'm not expecting that. It seems _Hashira_ not just a title then." Itachi compliment her capabilities to avoid his throwing techniques which many considers impossible to avoid.

The girl however narrowing her eyes at Itachi. "You still didn't answer my question. What you tried to do to Sanemi? What do you mean brainwashing?"

"He'll be valuable assets for our groups." Itachi simply replied. "And the same will happen to you."

"I won't let it." The girl said heightening her voice.

"If you don't let the brainwashing to happen you must get through me. But I doubt you can pass me with those naïve ideals of not hurting humans." Itachi taunted her.

"Itachi what's going on here?" Itachi glanced to revealed that Nagato is the one that called him. He already finish from getting information from Kisame and Kakuzu. "I heard from Sasori that one of the Hashira awaken and attack both of you."

Itachi nod to confirm it. "As you see right now. She suddenly attack Sasori with her katana, which strange since he didn't attack me. Apparently, in Demon Slayer Corps there's policy that is forbidden to pointing their katana toward humans." He informed.

' _So they respect humans, but think Oni as monster with no redeeming qualities huh?_ ' Nagato thought before look intensely at the girl. "Itachi. You better back to the others. I'll fight her." He said as he walk toward the girl.

"Understood." Itachi then disappear from the scene via **_Shunsin_**.

The girl feeling intense pressure coming from Nagato. ' _What's this feeling? The air around him… Feels different._ ' She thought while trembling against Nagato's power and **_Rinnegan_**.

' _It seems I don't need to use any **Jutsu** against her if she truly obeyed that policy._' Nagato thought as he drawn his initial **Black Rod**. "I advise you to draw your weapon or you'll regret it." He warned.

"I said it to your friends before and he already said it to you." The girl stated.

"Fine then." Nagato then dash at her with surprising speed with his **Black Rod** on stabbing position to the girl's left. The girl dodges the stab and elbowed the **Black Rod** from Nagato's hand using her left hand before delivering punch to the _Akatsuki_ 's leader stomach using her right hand.

However, Nagato grip the girl's hand that punch his stomach. "Nice punch." He compliments her. "Like Itachi said, you're eyes are different from every Demon Slayers that I met. May I know you name?"

The girl, surprise at first then turn neutral as she still tried to releasing her right hand. "Kanae Kochou."

"Nagato. Pleased to meet you." Nagato replied the greeting. "I actually had no reason at all to fight you. If you just calm down me and the others will talk this out."

Kanae, seems convinced by Nagato's word, lowering her strength. "What did your group tried to do toward Sanemi?" She asked firmly.

"Unfortunately for you only that question that I won't answer." Nagato stated. ' ** _Shurado!_** ' All of sudden, a mechanical arm emerge from Nagato's right shoulder and choked the unexpected _Hashira_ which release her arm at the same time. "Now I've got you."

' _W-What?_ ' "Y-You're an _Oni_?" She asked rather raspy as she struggled to free herself from Nagato's **_Shurado_**.

Nagato then remembering Kisame's situation, when he's attacked by Sanemi because he was mistaken for an _Oni_ due to his skin color and face. ' _It seems some Oni resembling human in appearance but have paler skin tone and some inhumane features. I see that because of my **Shurado** …_' Nagato thought before smiling. ' _If that's the case, this is the perfect moment. I actually want to recruit one Demon Slayer either by force or persuasion. Plus this girl according to Itachi held some sympathy toward Oni from what I've heard. I myself shall be the witness of her strength._ ' He then make a fake sinister smile. " _Khu khu khu khu_ … As I expected from Demon Slayer _Hashira_ , you figured it out." He said evilly.

Kanae gasp in shock, mentally cursed herself for not realizing an ' _Oni_ ' in front of her.

"And yes. I've killed scores of humans and you know what? All of them taste delicious and rather anger me. By the way, I found a boy in that village. My friends are guarding him and he will be-"

"For that petty reason?" Kanae eyes suddenly lost all of her kindness in it, showing only hatred for what this ' _Oni_ ' done. "I… I won't-" Kanae suddenly raised both of her legs to kick Nagato in the chin, which stumbled him backward and releasing **_Shurado_** 's grasp on her. The girl then stand firmly on the ground and drawn her _katana_. "I won't forgive you for the lives your taken!"

" _Khu khu khu_. That's funny." Nagato said while rub his chin to wipe the blood that came out from his mouth. "Because what you seek is to make a world where _Oni_ and human can understand each other, yet your actions by joining Demon Slayer Corps is the opposite of your dreams."

"That may be true however, killing human is something that I won't forgive." Kanae stated with narrowed eyes, feel nothing but hate toward Nagato. "I pity you though… Because you choose this kind of live, when there must be another way."

"No need to pity me." Nagato then released two **_Shurado's_** mechanical arm from each shoulders. "Now come." Nagato challenged. ' _And I'll see how worthy you are for the Akatsuki's goal of peace._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the fourth chapter, which covers about Kisame Vs Akaza that ends up with Kisame's victory.
> 
> On my analysis, Akaza truly have some hack abilities, able to sensing opponent's battle spirit and bloodlust before countering effectively. However, from what I read so far he needs to activate it first before using it to full effect. And since Kisame is a master of Silent Killing due to his training in Kirigakure, he can nullify his killing intent but not his battle spirit, which not sensed effectively by Akaza due to he not utilizing the same technique that he use before fighting Kyojuro, Giyu, and Tanjirou. Plus, from what I read and watch, only the Swamp Oni had the ability to swim, that means when Kisame already using his Suiton: Bakusui Shouha, Akaza's good as lose as Kisame won't let him get any dry land to perch on plus it also gives him tactical advantage. In addition, don't forget that in this story I make the Samehada adapting and able to absorb the KnY world's inner energy if it makes contact or in this case, Akaza's shockwave. So in the battle, I think Kisame's victory already reasonable enough. By the way, the finishing move that Kisame used is like his Ultimate move in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 5 (PS2). For those who wonder will they meet again, of course they are since none of them showing their true power on this fight. Although that meeting could probably be a long time.  
> As for Sasori's Brainwashing, I only know a little about it since it never stated how'd he brainwash the people he uses as a sleeper agent. I make the method of the brainwashing based on my own imagination and references of some fics that involved Sasori's brainwashing people for his agent such as Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail by Michael Shadow and Team Akatsuki by Israel Pena. I expresses my deepest gratitude to this two amazing writers because of them I have an inspiration for this story in the first place.
> 
> For Kanae, she's my favorite female characters in the story due to how different her world view about Oni (Since Shinobu and Kanao don't have the same view.) However I found it a little strange. It's true that Kimetsu no Yaiba is a world where naivety doesn't count and killing humans considers as sin, but I can't imagine why'd she join the Demon Slayer Corps if she had those kind of dreams. I instead always imagined that if she maybe will make a groups of peaceful factions of Demon Slayers that'll forgive Oni despite their past sins or if they're forgivable enough or make her own groups that tried to make a bridge so Oni and humans can understand each other. And another thing that I don't understand is how she raised Kanao. I can't stand that she basically don't teach Kanao how to make decision herself but through fucking coin. Look what it's done because of it, she can't make her own decision until met with Tanjirou. There's one thing that I can't deny, I had no doubt that she rescue Kanao out of her kindness but in my point of view, I think it's wrong that if you rescue slaves, you don't teach them to make their own decisions. I think the right thing to do is how Fisher Tiger (One Piece) acts toward Koala, by forcing her to make her own decisions or make her quickly become dependent rather than Kanae's way of raising Kanao.
> 
> And in this chapter also marks the appearance of the big bad of the story, Muzan Kibutsuji. I already said that his personality a bit different from the Canon one and now I'll tell some of it. The Muzan on my story isn't as self-absorbed and arrogant as in Canon and he tried to learn from past failures and treats his underling more better, which I shown in his conversation with Akaza and Kokushibo. He however still have his trait from the Canon, like cruelness, his desire for survive, and how he looks down on humans although not as severe as Canon. For those who wondered why'd Muzan ordering Kokushibo to gathers all the Twelve Demon Moons, it will be revealed for the next chapter.
> 
> The next chapter also covers battle of Kanae Vs Nagato. Can the Flower Hashira win against the Third Rikudou? Wait for the next chapter to find out.
> 
> For those who have some disagreement with my analysis or want to add some advice, you can put it in comments and I'll make sure to reply it if I not busy.
> 
> See you in the next chapter.


	6. Dream

**Hello dear readers! Before the chapter, I want to thanks for supports you made for this story.**

**Enjoy the chapter! It is the battle between Flower** _**Hashira** _ **Vs God. And there'll be a big reveal that connects Kanae to the** _**Narutoverse** _ **. Read to find out!**

* * *

 **/N:** _**Naruto** _ **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.** _**Kimetsu no Yaiba** _ **belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge. I don't own both series since both of them belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Dream**

Close to the forest that exists on the high grounds, all of the _Akatsuki_ except for Nagato and Itachi are resting. It's midnight and they plan to at least stay on this forest while waiting for Sasori finish his brainwashing on Sanemi. The puppeteer finally give a sigh of relief, sign that the brainwashing already completed.

"So it's finished isn't it _danna_? _Hm_." Deidara, who is still awake, asked.

" _Aa_. Now what I need to do is check it out." Sasori replied casually while performing a hand sign. All of a sudden, Sanemi open his eyes before stand up and look toward Sasori, who's smirking in satisfaction. "Do you know who I am?" He asked to make sure his brainwashing flawless.

Sanemi then bow in respect. "Yes, Sasori- _sama_." He replied.

"Very well. As your first task, tell me everything about your fighting styles and the others." Sasori ordered his first ever-sleeping agent on this world.

"Right!" Sanemi nod.

Konan just look at the scene with a face feels a bit sorry for Sanemi. She currently is knitting Kisame's cloak using her paper by sitting on a large rock. ' _I'm sorry. However, this is something that we must do in order to ensure our goal._ ' She thought in pity before she glance forward to see Itachi's appeared before her.

"Itachi." Konan then realized someone is missing. "Where's Nagato?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, one of the _Hashira_ is freed and Nagato currently on there to fight her out." Itachi informed.

After hearing this, Konan slightly widen her eyes. Nagato's fighting? "What? Nagato just regain his mobility once again. He shouldn't be moved too much." She said in concern. "Why you didn't force him not to do so?"

"He said that he want to fight her on his own. From what I guess, he maybe plan to make her join our groups." Itachi said.

"Isn't it all right Konan- _san_? At least you'll have female companion in here." Kisame suddenly said after appearing behind Konan. "Still… That means Leader- _sama_ really wanted to make that dream come true."

"Seems Akaza really did some damage to you Kisame." Itachi noted seeing his partner injuries that's not closed by his _Akatsuki_ cloak.

"Thanks to that fight I've got a data of one of the Twelve Demon Moons." Kisame retorted with a smile.

"That doesn't change a fact that this Akaza will inform everything about us to his leader: Muzan." Konan said to Kisame.

"You didn't meet him so you don't know Konan- _san_. He's true warrior at heart, much like _Samurai_ in our world. I'm pretty certain he won't tell detail about me or the others." Kisame assured the vice-leader of the _Akatsuki_. "Looks like over there Sasori already done brainwashing the wind brat. It's pity indeed, because if I fight against him someday, he already becomes our loyal spy."

"That won't happen Kisame. Remember Nagato's warning of tried to hold off your bloodlust." Konan warned.

"I know I know. Jeez, you really can't joke at all Konan- _san_." Kisame sheepishly replied while scratching the back of his head.

"I don't take as a joke sorry." Konan then give the repaired cloak to Kisame, who eagerly take it and immediately put on.

" _Haah_. This is much better. Now I just need to fix the sash. Maybe I'll do that during morning." Kisame then look toward Itachi. "You're not resting Itachi- _san_? Yuichiro already asleep next to Juzou- _san_." He asked.

Itachi shook his head. "You'll go first Kisame. There's something that me and Konan going to talk about."

"Fine then. Oh, don't tried to take away Konan- _san_ heart. She's already Leader- _sama_ girl you know~" Kisame joked as he turn back to sleep on the forest.

After that joke, Konan then look down to hide her blush. Nagato's girl? Although the rest didn't know it, how long she want that position. "Why… That Kisame…"

"Konan." Itachi called her, tried to awake her from her thoughts. "Kisame's just joking. You don't need to take it seriously."

Embarrassed that Itachi seeing her completely flustered face, Konan look at him with the face full of embarrassment as her face turn red. "I-I-I know… J-Just don't tell the others about it…" She said before take breath in and out to compose herself.

Itachi however smile genuinely. "I wonder… If that Yahiko person is still around, can you make that expression more often?" He asked teasingly.

"Itachi!" Konan shrieked in low tone. ' _He's right. If Yahiko's around… I maybe…_ ' She then shook her head.

"I think that you're more fit if you're out from that shell Konan. I didn't ask you to act like that since is up to you, but I tried my best to switch from Itachi Uchiha of _Konoha_ to Itachi Uchiha of _Akatsuki_. This is my home now, and I'll tried my best to protect it… In respect to the three of you who built this organization to make peace to the world, something that I can't accomplish during my lifetime. That's why, I think I favored that you not put that cold shell on your face anymore and befriend the others. I think that's what Yahiko want if he's still alive." Itachi advise her.

"Itachi…" Konan always knew that Itachi's wise due to his experience that led him to hate violence, like what she, Nagato, and Yahiko did and also due to how she always receive report that during the time when _Akatsuki_ works as mercenaries, Itachi always had the lowest number of killing compare to the others. "For someone who killed your own clan… I didn't expect you'd be so kind." She then smiled at him. "Thanks. Your words ease my heart for a bit."

Itachi however tensed. He almost considers telling about his truth to her, but he declined to do so for now. ' _Hn. If only we met under different circumstances rather than because of Madara's influence… I think we could be good comrades with each other, Konan._ ' He thought.

Konan then stand up. "Itachi. Assist me to Nagato's place. Even though he want to do it himself… I can't help but worried about him." She said with concerned tone.

Itachi nod. "I understand."

* * *

On the open fields of the high ground that's not far away from the forest, both Nagato and Kanae still not moving from their place, since both of them trying to search opening of each other.

However, it is not long before one of them make the first move. It was Nagato. He drawn two **Black Rods** from each of his hands then throw it at Kanae before clapped his hand together. ' _ **Fuuton: Reppushou!**_ ' A strong gust of wind then empowered the thrown **Black Rods** , increasing their speed as their races toward Kanae.

Kanae already anticipated it. She jumps to the side to avoid the incoming projectiles before running toward Nagato.

' _He tried to get close to me._ ' Nagato quickly noted as he performing a set of hand seals before slam his hands to the ground. ' _ **Doton: Doryuheki!**_ ' A wall of earth suddenly emerge in front of Nagato, block Kanae's advance.

' _The wall, it only protected in front of him. To the left and right, it approx. 2 meters and upward it was 3 meters._ ' Kanae quickly analyzed as she jump upward scaling the earth wall before tried to launch herself toward Nagato. However, she's shocked that Nagato already performing another set of hand seals. ' _The earth wall is just a diversion!_ '

' _ **Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku!**_ ' Nagato then puffed his mouth with air, before shoot it at Kanae in form of air bullets.

Kanae then anticipated it by performing the move that she used to cut through Sasori's flames. ' ** _Hana no Kokyu – Roku no Kata: Uzumomo!_** ' Delivering the spinning sword slash using her body weight, Kanae is able to deflect some of the air bullets, but some find its mark by graze her shoulders, cheek, stomach, and legs. It also create some rip on her _Haori_ and Demon Slayer uniform. ' _I can't deflect all of it! It's too many!_ '

"You're can't avoid in mid-air." Nagato then throw another **Black Rod** toward the Flower _Hashira_. However, she surprisingly avoids it and use the **Black Rod** as a footing to jump toward Nagato to deliver a downward slash toward Nagato, who anticipated by drawn another **Black Rod** to use as a sword to block the slash. Kanae then land on the ground as she tried to overpower the _Akatsuki_ leader.

Nagato smiled. "Nice move you have." He compliments her. ' _To think that she's able to support all of her weight on a light object like that. Truly impressive._ '

"Same for you. I've never heard _Oni_ that uses elemental _**Kekkijutsu**_ besides him." Kanae return the compliment. ' _Now turn into a close-range battle. I can do this!_ ' She then breaks the clash before delivering flurry of slashes to Nagato. He easily deflect all of it it using his single **Black Rod**.

' _I can't deflect all of this slashes forever._ ' Nagato thought although he's still holding back most of his power.

' _Now!_ _**Hana no Kokyuu**_ -' Kanae unable to perform her technique as another Nagato suddenly appear from underground and delivering kick to her chin, throw her to the air. "Agh!" She coughed saliva due to the impact of the kick. ' _A clone!? How did he-I see, during the creation of the earth wall!_ ' She realized as she finally crash to the ground. She then tried to get up using her _**Nichirin katana**_ as a support, but Nagato's clone is running toward her with **Black Rod** at hand. The real Nagato clench all of his _**Shurado**_ arms and direct it toward Kanae, prepared to launch it at the same manner his _**Shurado**_ use to kill Jiraiya.

' _ **Kaiwan no Hiya!**_ ' Nagato then launch the four arms of _**Shurado**_ as it was a bazooka with tremendous force. Kanae then managed to get up and preparing a stance for her _**Kenjutsu**_. ' _ **Hana no Kokyuu – Go no Kata: Ada no Shukuyaku!**_ ' Kanae then deliver the first slash at Nagato's clone who tried to guard himself using his **Black Rod** , cut through it and his body before it disperses into a smoke. She then done the second, third, fourth, and fifth toward the launch arms of _**Shurado**_ , cut each of it in the middle before dash toward Nagato. The cut off _**Shurado**_ 's arm then explode in the same manner as a missile. ' _I still have four slash left. It's enough to finish him off!_ ' She however feels both of her arms swell in pain. ' _Ugh! The density of that strange arm injured my muscles and maybe some of my bones crack. However, I can stop here! I must save Sanemi at all cost!_ '

' _She can cut_ _ **Shurado**_ _'s mechanical arm!_ ' Nagato never expected this outcome. He's too late to react as Kanae prepare to deliver the last four slash and of course all of it targeting his neck. However, Nagato smiled in his thought. ' _As I expected. If you're weak, you're not fit to be a member of the Akatsuki._ '

' _Now!_ ' Kanae then delivered the first slash. However before it can even touch Nagato's body, a mysterious force thrown her backward, repelled her attack. ' _W-What's that!?_ ' Kanae then flip on the air before managed to land on the ground. Both of her hands is shaking in pain. ' _My arms can't hold on any longer!_ '

"Seems you're reached your limit." Nagato noted as he retracts _**Shurado**_ 's mechanical arm back to his body. "It ends now."

Suddenly, another _**Kagebunshin**_ of Nagato breakthrough from the underground and put Kanae on bear hug move, paralyzing her and making her arms more in pain than before due to the pressure.

"Give up. Even you're _Hashira_ , with that kind of power you can't never beat me." Nagato boasted.

"Y-You're not even a member of Twelve Demon Moons… Why'd you have so much power?" Kanae asked while she currently in pain.

"That's unfortunately my own secret." Nagato replied. He then walk toward her, even make the kind Flower _Hashira_ mind scream to get away from this man.

"D-Don't come closer…" Kanae uttered as Nagato approached her. She's never been scared like this ever since she's facing one of the Twelve Demon Moons that almost killed her.

Nagato smiled in satisfaction see his opponent trembled before him. Dispersing the _**Kage Bunshin**_ that holds Kanae, he quickly grabs Kanae on the neck using his right arm before slam her down to the ground, creating cracks on it.

"Uhuk!" Kanae respond to the impact by coughing blood. Some of it splat to Nagato's face. ' _W-What s-strength! Is he really a Demon Moons? I can't see any kanji on his eyes._ ' She thought.

"Disappointing." Nagato said in fake displeasure while wiping the blood on his face. ' _To think you make me force to use_ _ **Shinra Tensei**_ _. I commend your abilities Kanae Kochou._ '

"Nagato."

Nagato widen his eyes, knowing the owner of the voice. He then look to the left to see Konan approaching him, with Itachi's standing not far away from his position. ' _Itachi… Why'd you bring Konan here!?_ ' Nagato's questioned while he see that Konan emotion is stoic as she finally stand close to him.

"Nagato. You understand didn't you? Although your legs already as good as before, you musn't force yourself. I'm worried that your legs conditions become worsen." Konan said with concern.

However, Konan's concern caught the attention of Kanae, who's still conscious and tried to get up. ' _What!? Does that mean… He's not an Oni?_ ' She thought as she finally managed to stand up although all parts of her body is in pain. Due to all of her experience about _Oni_ , she never heard that _Oni_ had concern for each other even their own race and no matter what injuries they've sustained, they'll always regenerate. That means what she's fighting all this time is human and she's breaking the code of the Demon Slayer Corps. ' _I can't believe… I'm fooled by him._ '

Back to Konan and Nagato, Nagato then place his right hand on Konan's right shoulder. "Thank you for worrying about me Konan. However, I'm all right now. Its different than the time I was reanimated. Please, trust me." Nagato said, trying to comfort her.

Konan was about to reply till she suddenly see Kanae managed to stand up although she's seen panting in exhaustion due to her injuries. "Nagato, she's awake." She informed.

"Konan. You and Itachi stay back." Nagato ordered her. She later stand beside Itachi.

"Why?" Kanae uttered before look toward Nagato with look that full of sadness and guilt. "Why'd you do that? I-"

"There's no need for you to feel ashamed by trying to kill me. What you did is only self-defense from an enemy that tried to kill you." Nagato cut off her words before narrowing his eyes. "Since you're wielding a weapon, I think it's normal for you if you use it to defend yourself."

Kanae widened her eyes hearing that statement. Why'd human said that wield weapons like the usual things in life? What kind of past this man and his colleagues really had?

"However, that's a nice dream you had. You wanted a world where _Oni_ and human can coexist with each other yet you regret it and joining the organization that dedicated to destroy them. Why is it?" Nagato asked with curiosity. He already eavesdropping when Itachi asked her but he want to hear it himself this time.

Kanae smiled while exhaustion clearly seen on her face. "I… Already tell it to your comrades. I realized… That my dream is nothing more than a wishful thinking. Furthermore, I'm a Demon Slayer. In order to protect the happiness of others who still not destroyed by them and to make sure that the deceased are rest in peace, I'll always use my _**Nichirin katana**_ to kill them without any mercy. However, despite all of pain they've caused toward humanity, their own pain and their regrets, I can't ever ignore that. Because they're former human. They also human once, like me. They're not animals, _Oni_ are pitiful creatures. They're also feel sadness. That's why, what can I least do is pity them for what they've become." She explained when she suddenly falls if not supported by her _**Nichirin**_ stab to the ground. ' _Ugh! The pain is unbearable! My arms also…_ '

"I see." Nagato then close his eyes, swallowing each of mindset that Kanae said. _'So… In other words, the peace that she meant is to kill every last Oni huh? Isn't that the same as justifying that humanity is always good and Oni is always evil? No. In normal sense, that's right. Nevertheless, what I'm curious of is why did she regret her dreams? It was a great one. One that maybe Naruto also will do if he's somehow in here as well._ ' He then shook his head. ' _No. Think deeper. Naruto is not in here. I must say it with my own hearts._ '

Itachi, who finally listen to her full reason, also in deep thought about it. ' _I see. In other words, what she did is…_ '

"In other words, all you did is called safe-play huh? What a coward." Unexpectedly, Konan is the one that said it. She then walk forward before stop standing beside Nagato.

Kanae, who's panting and use her _katana_ as a support to stand up once again, widen her eyes in shock hearing Konan's statement. "W-What did you just say?" She asked. She never expected someone is mocking her kindness. However, she's know that she must hear Konan reason first to understand her remark toward her.

"Your reasoning is right. No matter what reason you had, killing is wrong and pity them is a right thing." Konan then look down, remembering _Akatsuki_ 's deed when under the influence of Tobi. She then look at the Flower _Hashira_ with a disappointed look on her eyes. "However, in my eyes what you did is only safe-play. You're still afraid of what people's thinking about you if you somehow safe an _Oni_ with an evil background. Or rather, you're afraid to put the weight of their sins on your shoulders. If the two reason before I can understand it. No one want to be hate by society. However, the most coward of all… Is that you pull back your own dream!" She raised her voice.

"I… See." Kanae uttered. "That means… We just have-"

"Don't try to run away by changing the conversation by saying our opinion is different!" Konan yelled. "I don't care how you claim how kind you are or you pitying them or whatever! What I only see in front of me is a cowardly girl who had goal that out of the box but too coward to get out from the so-called opinions of others!"

' _I'm… A coward?_ '

"You're afraid to face reality if you do something that's out of the box. It's a typical nature of human." Itachi then joined the conversation, making Kanae look at him this time. "Sometimes, I agree about your reasoning. I can't deny it, that's the right choice. However, I know one person that said no matter what people said about him, he'll never take back his words despite what people said about it." He said, remembering how Naruto said to him that he know that his wish to take Sasuke back to _Konoha_ was naïve, however he still true to his words, something that he respect that makes him give Shisui's _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ to Naruto. "Because of it, I'll ask you that time if you hate _Oni_ for what they've done. And now I already get the answer. You're on gray zone, still can't decide whether you hate them or not."

Hearing the words of the two _Akatsuki_ members, Kanae can't reply or defend her statement. Both of them didn't blame her for what she thought about _Oni_. However, she can't deny that what Konan said is also right. Due to her experience in the Demon Slayer Corps, she knows that all of them hate _Oni_ with passion. Even her partner, Sanemi also hates _Oni_ to the extreme and not rare for him to kill them in brutal manner in front of her as a payment for those they've eaten according to him. The same also happens with her younger sister. Even when she kills them, she sometimes feels enjoyment after hearing their gloat and arrogant words. However, she sometimes also hears their sad tone or their desire to life. It's that simple reason that makes her pitied them in the first place. It's not like their sins ever forgiven, but at least they can feel comfort as she pitied them when they're go to the afterlife. Because if she ever spared an _Oni_ , it's a violation to Demon Slayer Corps rule.

Now, she meets a group that seemingly had the same dream as her: A world where _Oni_ and humanity can co-exist with each other. However, this is the first time ever that another human question her resolve.

"Seems you had a trouble past didn't you." Nagato suddenly stated. If she's on the gray zone, that means some tragedy linked to _Oni_ happens and make her unable to make her dreams come true.

"Eh?"

"I agree with Itachi and Konan. You're on gray zone, can't make resolve of what your heart truly wants, and afraid of the opinion of others because of your dreams. Did inside the Demon Slayer Corps there's no one that tried to pursue that dream?" Nagato asked.

"N-No, all of them hate _Oni_ with passions and every time I express my desire, I was mock as a fool, a hypocrite, and stupid girl with pointless dreams. Furthermore in our organization, befriend or spare an _Oni_ considered a violation to the code. There's no way I can violate it, especially since they're giving me a place to stay." She then look down, remembering about her past.

"A place to stay?" Nagato is confused by what he meant.

"According to the Demon Slayer that I questioned back in the village, it seems Demon Slayer Corps also use as some kind of orphanage. When saving humans, if they're orphans, sometimes the Demon Slayer will take them, nurture them, or sometimes train them to become one." Itachi explained. "Isn't that true, Kanae Kochou?" He asked.

"A little wrong." Kanae replied. "We're never train them to become one. Instead, many of them want to join on their own free will, like me and my younger sister once did. Like you said, my past is rather troublesome. My family is killed by an _Oni_ and Demon Slayer saved us, and they're giving us place to stay."

' _A younger sister?_ ' Itachi noted. Seems Kanae also like Yuichiro in some way, although he can see that she acts completely different from him. She really treasures her younger sister. It's obvious, since they both fend for themselves and only had each other.

"Back then, I and my younger sister make a promise." She then looks at Itachi. "The one that I said to you back then."

"I see." Itachi now get it why she's stuck in gray zone. ' _That means, she's stuck on gray zone because of her younger sister is hate Oni with passion if my hunch is right. The same as me, I'm also want peace to the world; however, I had Sasuke, so I can never make it come true. Instead, people like Nagato and Konan, those who feel the war at its fullest, are the one that able to do it partially before falls to Madara's influence._ '

"Now I understand why you can't convince yourself on your dreams. You had siblings that hated _Oni_ by passion and respect her for it. Does that mean if somehow a scenario happens if you're not a member of the Demon Slayer Corps, you didn't have any siblings and encounter an _Oni_ , will you save it?" Nagato asked.

Kanae shook her head. "No. Even if somehow your scenario happens, I can't let them live because killing human no matter what is unforgiveable."

"That's the same as you said humans are good and _Oni_ are evil. The words only twisted." Konan quickly pointed. "If so, did you want to say that humans kill each other is good?"

"I never said humans are always good." Kanae argued. "Human can also become as ruthless as, even more evil than _Oni_. However, to me humanity can be reasoned with."

' _She's never seen the horror of war. That's why she's able to say something like that._ ' Itachi thought after hearing Kanae reasoning. ' _Although I disagree with it, sometimes Tou-san statement had some right in it. What he want me to see is not the reality of war, what he want me to see is humanities true nature on some situation._ '

Konan then sighed. "Nagato, this woman off limits. I can't stand her cowardice. She's not useful for _Akatsuki_ 's goals." She opined.

"Wait Konan. She's never witness war and that's the reason she able to say all of it." Nagato said to his friend. "If that so, seems your goals and mine clashed then."

"Your goal?" Kanae asked.

"My goal as you heard me before, is to make a bridge of peace between _Oni_ and humans. After that, we'll move to the greater step, stopping wars that happen beyond this country and bring true peace to the world." Nagato declared.

"Bring peace… To the world? How's that possible?" Kanae clearly didn't expect this. All of her work in the Demon Slayer Corps only to slay _Oni_ in Japan and protect humanity, not the rest of the world.

"I still not find the clear way of it. That's why I currently want to focus my attention on the conflict between _Oni_ and your organization." Nagato replied.

"That's impossible. Even the one like me that had the same dream as you knows it. _Oni_ is unable to reason with. I myself tried, and failed." Kanae said.

"Even if that's true, I'll make that kind of opinion disappear and make sure it'll happen. If there's no way of peace between _Oni_ and humanity, I'll search for it no matter what. I'll never give up." Nagato said, quoted the first novel that Jiraiya wrote due from the inspiration of his words.

"That words…" Konan recognize it before smiled. ' _I see. Naruto, thanks to you seems the old Nagato return to us._ '

' _Sounds like what Naruto would said. Take it as naïve, but sometimes that personality is needed to achieve one's dream._ ' Itachi thought while closing his eyes and smiling.

"Never… Give… Up…" Kanae can't believe what Nagato just said and completely shocked by it. It's true that it's a naïve one, but somehow it's like stabbing her heart. She tried to retort, but can't find a way to do it. ' _Why… Why did those words feel like stab through my chest? First off, I can't believe what I've seen in front of me, a group of humans with Oni-like abilities. And now…_ ' She didn't realize that a lone tear escape from her eyes. "How… Can you be so sure about that?"

"About what?"

"From the way you speak, you still haven't feel it. The loss of someone precious to you because of _Oni_ 's killing spree." Kanae argued, while another tear form on her eyes. "How can you be so sure…? That you'll find a way to do that?"

"You're completely wrong. That kind of emotion… I feel it as well, when I forced to kill my best friend in war." Nagato replied with sad tone, remembering the time when Yahiko run toward the _Kunai_ that Nagato drawn, killing himself. "Because of it, I understand _Oni_ 's pain as well like you did. Obscured by society and unable to socialize with it, only able to eat one thing, controlled by someone through fear and hunger for human flesh, I understand all of it too well. That's what inspired me to do the dream that I stated before. Because according to me, death is just a way to escape from your sins, letting them live and repent because of their sins is something that will bring peace no matter how long it takes. Take my words as a naïve one, I can agree with it. All I said is just a dream of mine that maybe can't ever happen. However, to become naïve or hypocrite and follow what your own heart say without listen the others opinion about your dream is a way you can achieve a dream don't you agree?" Nagato asked when he cannot expect what he saw right now.

"Why…" Kanae's seen crying now, stream of tears run down her cheeks. At the same time, rumbling sounds is heard, signifying that's going to rain soon. ' _Why'd I… Never have that kind of resolve before in order to make my dreams come true? What they said about it, all of it… Is true…_ ' She thought as she's crying due to Nagato's words, realizing how her acts almost make her no different than her fellow Demon Slayers besides her kindness toward _Oni_ before she killed them. At the same time, rain is down naturally on the high grounds.

Now Nagato felt sorry for her. He knows that maybe his words will affect Kanae but not to this extent. He then walks toward her. Konan tried to follow but in a blink of an eye, Itachi stand behind her and put his right hand on her left shoulder. When Konan look toward him, he shook his head, signaling that she must let Nagato comfort the Flower _Hashira_.

Nagato then kneel facing Kanae then bring his hand to her face, wiping the tears from it and making the Flower _Hashira_ look at him. "There's no need to feel ashamed by it. You can still hold to your ideals for seen _Oni_ as individual rather than a beast. That's something that I can respect… Unlike what I was before." He said with somber tone, remembering his evil deeds as Pain.

"What… You were before?" This getting Kanae's attention. "Did _Oni_ do something to you?"

"I… Can't tell you about it." Nagato replied. Kanae maybe got his respect, but he won't easily tell a Demon Slayer, a _Hashira_ nonetheless about his past. "However, it's time we turn to business."

"Eh?"

"I'm admitting that the fight that I initiated before was to test your strength. In doing so, I myself will see if you're fit to join our cause or not. Kanae Kochou, I hereby invite you to join the _Akatsuki_. What's your answer?" Nagato said, finally revealing his intention to invite Kanae as a member of the _Akatsuki_.

" _Akatsuki_ … As in dawn…" Kanae murmured. However, she already had her answer. "I'm sorry. However, as you can see, I'm one of the _Hashira_ , that means the one with the most responsibilities in my organization. Along with my younger sister, I'm also own an estate where the injured will be cured. I can't just leave the duty that entrusted on me." She reasoned.

"I see then." Nagato understood. Normally, he will force someone to join during his evil days. However, that day is long gone. If he can't make her officially join he'll make her consider his offer. Someone like Kanae really fit for his plan. "You see Kanae, although I'm a bit disappointed by you rejecting my offer, I respect your decision because I've never thought in Demon Slayer Corps there's someone as kind as you. However, I want you to reconsider my offer. There's no need to rush for it." He said with a smile. "Now let's take care of your injuries first."

On the background, Konan still doesn't get what Nagato did. ' _Nagato, I truly can't understand right now. Even I understand her reasoning, what'd you see in her? What'd you see in someone like her that afraid to make a change?_ ' She thought.

* * *

Inside the forest where the other _Akatsuki_ are, the rain only pours down a little because of the trees. While the other members are asleep, Sasori, who's still testing his control of Sanemi that lie in front of him glance behind and see Nagato, Itachi, and Konan return with Kanae being carry on Nagato's back. It looks like the injuries finally take its toll on the Flower _Hashira_.

"You're late." Sasori marked. "Have she finally subdue?"

Kanae, who seeing her partner, quickly raise her voice. "Sanemi!" She said as she drop down from Nagato's back and rush toward Sanemi, who's look at her with empty look on his eyes. ' _W-What's happen to him? He's like controlled!_ ' She thought in concern as she shakes his body.

"It's useless. The brainwashing already complete. Now, what he'll do is to become a loyal spy for the _Akatsuki_ 's cause." Sasori said with hollow tone. "Come to think of it, I still have some unfinished business with you, girl."

Noticing what Sasori's after, Itachi quickly dash and grip Sasori's right hand, which is revealed to be emitting his fire gun palm, tried to incinerate Kanae at close range without she even can't respond.

"What's the meaning of this Uchiha?" Sasori asked with little anger in his tone. "Don't forget that this girl kick me."

"And why don't you think about why'd she in here without being influenced by my _**Genjutsu**_ or unconscious? You may be impatient Sasori but control it. At least Deidara is more patient than you." Itachi respond.

"What did you say?" Sasori asked with anger.

' _H-He protected me!?_ ' Kanae thought while also narrowing her eyes at the puppeteer. "Undo Sanemi's brainwashing." She ordered.

"Like I do that." Sasori replied.

"Enough of this squabbles." Nagato ordered, making Itachi and Sasori ceases their squabbles. "Sasori, I trust that's complete then?"

" _Aa_. Just waiting orders from you Leader- _sama_." Sasori replied while nod in confirm.

"You ordered to brainwash Sanemi!?" Kanae asked with high tone at Nagato. "Why!?"

"To had eyes in the Demon Slayer Corps." Sasori replied.

"But to take off the free will of others? And you call yourself human?" Kanae asked.

"My heart already dies for a long time, like a doll." Sasori replied. ' _I don't like this. She reminds me of that pink-haired brat._ '

"Sasori, I'm regret to saying this but… Release your _**Sennou Sousa no Jutsu**_ on him." Nagato replied. However, he secretly contacts him via Telepathy. [Sasori. Make as you pull off the _Jutsu_. You can do that, can you?]

[ _Aa_.] Sasori responded before faking his disagreement. "Leader- _sama_? This is out of our plan before."

"Obey it." Nagato faking his order.

" _Tch_." Sasori 'grumbled' before putting his right hand on Sanemi's head. After a few seconds, he released it. "There. Happy little girl?" He asked. However, what Sasori seen is something that he didn't expect.

Kanae sit up, and then bowed. "Thank you so much, and forgive me for attacking you that time."

Sasori can only look before sigh. " _Tch_. Disgusting. To think you bow in front of your enemy isn't that full of risk. I can attack you at any time I want during that time." He said.

"But still, you make Sanemi had his own free will once again." Kanae reasoned.

"Ridiculous." Sasori scoffed as he walk away from the scene. ' _Such a naïve girl joins the Akatsuki huh? Well, she's a type to die young… Just like Deidara in my eyes._ '

Kanae just look at Sasori's retreating form, who later go to the one of the trees to lean his body to rest (although he actually didn't need it).

"Don't take Sasori's word to heart. He's like that to anyone." Itachi tried to ease Kanae's worry.

"I see. It just… He's so cold and show little regard for human life. His eye… Also lack of emotions…" She murmured.

"Each of us had our own problems, yet we're able to move as one, so personal problems not count in the _Akatsuki_." Nagato explain how his group managed to group together despite some conflict that happens between each member.

' _He's amazing. In the Demon Slayer Corps, maybe he can get along with Oyakata-sama._ ' Kanae thought with internal smile remembering the kindness of her leader.

"Nagato!" The one that called glance backward to see that Yuichiro is walking toward Kanae. The boy seemingly awake by the commotion that's make by Sasori and Itachi's squabble. ' _She… The Demon Slayer Hashira!_ ' He quickly recognized Kanae as the one that Itachi defeat using _**Utakata**_. "Huh. Look what we have here. Two _Hashira_ , seemingly known as the strongest swordsman of the bastard that takes my younger brother's away, being beaten by a human that rarely fights an _Oni_. All talk then huh." He said, mocking both Kanae and Sanemi, who's still unconscious. Kanae only look at him, paid no attention to his comment.

"Yuichiro." Itachi warned him. He know that Yuichiro finally can satisfy his desire to know about Muichiro's condition, but if he keep venting his anger, this will not end good.

"Since that both of you now kneel on your feet at our might, there's something that I want to ask you." He then kneel to look at Kanae face to face. Even though not shown in his face, Kanae sense that Yuichiro seems harboring some hatred for her organization.

"Yuichiro. It's enough. Wasting your anger on her would be worthless. She probably knows nothing about your younger brother's whereabouts." Nagato ordered.

"Tell me… In your ranks, is there someone named Muichiro Tokitou?" Yuichiro demanded.

' _Muichiro? If I not wrong, is that young boy…_ ' Kanae tried to remember before answering. "I know nothing about someone with that name. However, a day before my departure during my visit to the headquarters, I noticed that the nurses are take care a young boy with injuries on his body. Come to think of it, he resembles you… In every aspect." She replied with honest. ' _So… This is maybe the boy's twin?_ '

"I see." Yuichiro look down while make a small smile. ' _I'm glad that at least you're still alive, Muichiro._ ' He thought in relief. "Thanks for the information. Now then." With all of sudden, Yuichiro raise his right hand and punch the Flower _Hashira_ right in the face hardly, make her face hit the forest floor due to the force of the punch. It also revealed that Yuichiro's right hand become bloodied and shaking in pain. It's obvious, its normal human against a body who's enhanced via **Total Concentration Breathing**. He going to deliver another punch, but Nagato hold him in place grab both of his arm.

"Yuichiro, that's enough! Even if you pummel her what'll you get?! Remember what Itachi said back then! Don't enjoy suffering of the others! I'm already having five people who act like that and I don't want that number to increase." Nagato said sternly.

Yuichiro however struggling to break free from Nagato's grip before tensed down. He then take breathe in and out before glance at Nagato. "I'm sorry. It just… I can't hold my anger seeing them…"

Nagato nod. He of all people understands why Yuichiro's hate the Demon Slayer Corps in the first place despite their noble goal.

Kanae later get up, but not before she cough up blood that splat on the forest floor. ' _Ugh… Even though I'm still using constant breathing, I can't believe that a punch from normal human could hurt me this much. My previous battle takes too much toll on my body._ ' She thought as she sit up but now breathe heavily from exhaustion to maintain her constant breathing.

"That's for what that bitch action for recruiting my brother in such way… Take that punch as my punch toward her." Yuichiro spat toward Kanae, seeing her like the same woman who keep coming to his hut and tried to recruit both him and Muichiro. "Oh, and remember this. Never told about our organization toward your damn leader or even your partner. Is that clear?" He asked.

Kanae, who still breathe heavily didn't reply at all.

"Good." Yuichiro huffed in relief. Nagato then releasing his grip on him.

' _The conditions not good. Seemingly we must move out from this forest and leave these two behind._ ' Nagato noted as he realized that the dawn is close and he pretty certain that some other Demon Slayers will be in here as well. "Itachi, Konan, Yuichiro. Gather the others, we'll move out from here now." He ordered.

Itachi, Yuichiro and Konan, without any word then walk away from the scene but not before Yuichiro glance at Kanae and Sanemi with disgust.

"W-Wait."

Yuichiro then turn his body to face Kanae, who called him. "What?"

"T-Tell me one thing." Kanae then gather breaths before speak up once again. "W-Who's the woman t-that you mentioned back then?"

Yuichiro seems silent for a moment, before speak up. "A woman with white hair and dead-looking eyes. That's all I can tell about. Oh, and say this as well to her: If you didn't take care of Muichiro well or if I ever heard that he's dead, the Demon Slayer Corps will feel the wrath of the _Akatsuki_ … And will slowly but sure exterminated."

Kanae gulp, receiving the threat. ' _The woman he mentioned… It must be Amane-sama. I don't understand, Amane-sama is a kind soul. Why'd you hate her?_ ' She thought in confusion before narrowing her eyes at the boy's leaving form.

"It seems we must part way here Kanae Kochou. Forgive us for what we've done to you and your teams." Nagato 'apologized'. "It's a shame that you won't join the _Akatsuki_ though. But I understand your reason."

"Thank you." Kanae thanked the leader of the Akatsuki. "As my gratitude for freeing Sanemi's from brainwashing… I won't tell about any of you… To the others…"

"I see. However, remember this word. If you truly want to make that dream come true, you must remember that sometimes a sacrifice is needed for it to be come true. If not, the world that you dream of will be disappearing, along with your death." Nagato advice. "If said rhetorically, think of this world like an egg. To give birth to something new, you have to destroy the world right before your very own eyes. The question is only one though; do you brave enough to take a step forward to make it come true? On the other hand, will you keep dancing to the current world order and keep killing _Oni_ left and right? Remember that and answer it by yourself. _Akatsuki_ will always be open for you if you want to join and cease off all of this conflict." Nagato then use _**Shunshin**_ , disappeared from the scene. ' _Hmph. Glad that she's fooled by Sasori's act. Now we had our own eyes to spy on Demon Slayer Corps. Kanae Kochou, I really hope you'll make the choice to join our cause, and bring this conflict to an end so we can focus on our grand goal._ '

After Nagato's leaving, Kanae can barely sense that the other _Akatsuki_ 's presence are gone as well. At the same time, the sky turns a little brighter, meaning that sunrise might be happen in another two hours to come. Nagato's words clearly make her heart in turmoil. ' _Before meeting him, I always thought that killing Oni while pitying them at the same time is the right thing to do. But as the consequences, the dream of mine will only be dream without a real way to make it come true. However, what Nagato-san said to me… I don't know why but it stung deep in my heart. It makes me want to work hard for the dream I had to be come true. Did I dare?_ ' She thought of what Nagato said about how one must breakthrough public opinion and sacrifices must made to make one dream come true. She then shook her head. ' _How could I think like that? Oni is unforgiveable because they're killed scores of humans. However, humans more evil than Oni. I know that._ ' Unable to find the answers, she then look down. "God. What I must do? Is my dream worth to try? Did I must what Nagato- _san_ said to me… He's right in a way. But no matter what past and reason they have, _Oni_ still devouring human with no remorse. Like the Upper Moon Two that almost killed me…" She uttered. Of course, she doesn't know if she must do that… For now at least.

* * *

The time later skip to morning. The entire _Akatsuki_ already walked away from the forest where they leave Kanae and Sanemi.

"Good job Sasori. Now, what you need to do is to wait for Sanemi to go back to the base and then we can extract as many information of the Demon Slayer Corps as we want." Nagato compliment the puppeteer's work.

"However, we must need an eye." Itachi then summon a crow, which fly to the direction of the forest. "He'll spy on both of them and scout them until they reach their own base."

"Sasori. I… I want you to use that agent of yours… To watch over Muichiro as well." Yuichiro request his wish. The older twin is happy knowing that Muichiro's fine. However, he can't help but worrying about him.

"Fine." Sasori simply replied.

"Thanks."

"So Leader- _sama_." Deidara then speak up. "Where should we go now? _Hm_."

"That's right." Nagato finally remembered. "We said that we'll search a base. If that so, seemingly I found one that maybe the best place for it."

"Just before you using your _Jutsu_ Kisame, Nagato and I found what we're looking for, a geographical map of this country." Konan take turn to explain. "It seems that now we're on _Honshu_ island, the largest main island of this country. Japan separated into five main islands. Among those five, _Honshu_ is out of choice because how thick its population. However, among the other four, there's one that Nagato and I think is the best choice."

" _Ryukyuu_." Nagato then speak. "It is a collection of islands in the south and will be a perfect base for us. From the map we saw, we currently in the center of the _Honshu_. However, due to Kisame's act, we must search for another map to be able to go there."

"If so, a village can't be a good choice. The stock of knowledge is limited. The best think is to look for a city." Kakuzu suggested.

"Kakuzu- _san_ is right Leader- _sama_. But it means we had a risk to meet the police." Kisame agreed with Kakuzu, but there's a risk of going there.

"All of you forget that we're _Shinobi_. It's common that we use every needs to get any information we want." Itachi remind all of the _Akatsuki_.

"Me not a _Shinobi_ though." Yuichiro shrugged.

"Then it is decided. We'll go to the closest city from here. However seems we must ask civilians if we ever met them." Nagato confirm as the rest also walk forward.

Therefore,… _Akatsuki_ 's goal of going to _Ryukyu_ Islands to make it as their base starts to roll off.

* * *

Back on the strange room that Akaza's falling into, the Upper Moon Three is seen still not healed yet and sitting on a large hall. The scars caused by Kisame on his torso hadn't disappeared, and his severed right arm didn't regenerate fully, still a small lump of flesh. He then smiled. ' _Kisame, I can't wait for our next battle._ '

"Well well, seems someone's got you really badly Akaza- _dono_ ~"

Feeling angry at the voice, Akaza look behind to see a fellow _Oni_ appears out of nowhere. It was a young man with a moderately toned and muscular body, who is of a notably pale complexion and possessed unusually long, pointed nails that appeared to be stained a pale blue. His hair color is a pale golden blond, and he wore it parted to his left, the shorter parts around his face seeming to flare out to either side around his head, curving backwards with one strand left down his face to fall between his eyes, while the longer parts were left to drape centrally down his back in a thinning spiral. His eyes appeared to be made up of an array of rainbow pastel tones that fade into one another as they circle his irises. The _kanji_ for 'Upper Moon Two' is etched across them, and they were shaped to slope downwards towards the sides of his face, with a set of notably large, thick black eyebrows acting to frame them above. For clothing, he wore a blood-red turtleneck of a design that made it appear that the section between his neck and upper chest is covered by a black substance that looks like it's dripping slightly down his body, this same design repeated at his wrists and down his hands, as well as on the small, circular "blood stain" he adorned on his head. Below this, he wore a pair of straight, tan-colored pants of a pinstriped design, their cuffs visibly loose, which he secured with a pale green-tinged golden belt, its buckle a bright silver. He also wears a black, crown-like hat, which is lined with gold around its frontal plates and has flowing black ribbons dangling from each of its sides.

" _Tch_. Of all people, why it must you that come here first." Akaza scoffed. Of course there's a special reason why he didn't like the attitude of the Upper Moon Two.

"Now now don't be that angry Akaza- _dono_. It's been a while since we're meet again!" The Upper Moon Two said in enthusiastic smile. He then drapes his left hand to Akaza's neck.

"Get lost." Akaza feel enough of this man. However, something suddenly cuts the Upper Moon Two left arm.

"That's enough Douma. It's clear that you make Akaza annoyed." Kokushibo said as he appear out of nowhere. His right hand on the hilt of his katana means that he's the one that cut Douma's left arm.

"Aw! Kokushibo- _dono_! I just greet my dear old friend! What's wrong with that!?" Douma playfully asked while his left arm starting to regenerate.

Kokushibo instead didn't reply and turn to look. "No wonder you're dislike by the others. Even for hundred years, you still the same empty shell." He said.

Douma smile become a little faltered after that words. However, he quickly set up that demeanor again. "Okay then! Hope you'll healed Akaza- _dono_! Let's meet up again during the meeting!" He then disappeared from the scene as a _biwa_ sound is heard.

Akaza scoffed after he's gone. "Bastard. In the end, only an empty shell that can't even know simple emotions."

"Good that I arrive in time. If not, I'll deal with both of you at the same time." Kokushibo said to Akaza before walking past him. ' _The wound is not completely healed and his severed right arm still don't regenerate fully. What kind of_ _ **Breathing Styles**_ _or ability that able to do that?_ ' Kokushibo thought in interest while he glanced at Akaza's wound. "By the way Akaza, we the Upper Moons have ordered by Muzan- _sama_ to scout the Lower Moons. One Upper Moon must bring one Lower Moon to the meeting."

"Lower Moon? This is unexpected." Akaza commented with wide eyes. Different than the Upper Moons that's become Muzan's trusted subordinates, the Lower Moons are the least trusted one. It's not like that Muzan choose them randomly. The reason why Lower Moons are least trusted is that all of them are arrogant just for obtaining title of twelve strongest _Oni_ below Muzan himself. This is shown with the fact that Lower Moon always being replaced many times while in contrast, the Upper Moon last change is about hundred years ago with the Upper Moon Six. He know also heard rumors that the old Upper Moon Four is being replaced by a new one that seemingly a prodigy.

Not that he cares about that. However, the order from his lord came first. "I understand. I'll do it once I completely healed."

Kokushibo nod. "I wish you'll on full strength quickly." He said as he jumps on one of the upper room and disappeared from the scene.

"I'm in full strength quickly… huh?" Akaza mumbling to himself as he smirk. "Now then. Let see which Lower Moon that I got… After this injuries are healed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That finally concludes the fifth chapter of this story. I'm sorry for the battle to be short and more on Nagato's favor even though he's holding back. However, I had no doubt that Nagato's more powerful than any of Kimetsu no Yaiba cast according to me. Plus, don't forget Demon Slayers policy of not attacking other humans using their Nichirin (Thanks to watching the scene when Tanjiro yelled at Inosuke for tried to stab Zenitsu using his Nichirin Katana).
> 
> On this chapter, we finally see that Kanae's belief were shattered. I got an inspiration of Nagato's quotes from Eto Yoshimura of Tokyo Ghoul. I find that her words had some truth, as that is what happens in every change in the course of history. To be able to change a thing, you must brave to take any risks of it, even if it ends up being hate or loved because of it. Now, what'll Kanae do? We shall see few chapters to come.
> 
> For one that wonder how's Sanemi condition right now, He's already in control of Sasori, since what he did is basically sealed his brainwashed memory as a spy so the espionage attempt will be efficient like what he used to do with Yura, making him a perfect sleeper agent. Don't worry though, it won't be detected by Tanjiro's sense of smell so expect the Akatsuki had a perfect Intel on the Demon Slayer Corps.
> 
> Actually, this one'll be the problem for this story. The hack ability of Tanjiro, Zenitsu, Inosuke, Nezuko, and Kanao. In other words, the main cast. The one that I dislike about Kimetsu no Yaiba is lack of complex schemes and instead just a simple one due to hack abilities of the main cast. I actually plan to make their hack abilities a little nerf, so the Akatsuki and Muzan had some time to shine and able to make a complex schemes. This reason partially that I want to showcase Muzan's intelligence as being who lived over thousand years old. That is my opinion, but how about the readers? I'll glad if you give me a suggestion about this very important note.
> 
> And the last scene we're shown with the appearance of three of the Twelve Demon Moons plus Kokushibo relaying Muzan's orders to bring one Lower Moon for One Upper Moon. What's Muzan true plan of doing this? Expect it to be revealed in few chapters to come.
> 
> The next chapter will tell about the Akatsuki's trip to the Ryukyu Islands to set it as their base. By the way, the reason I chose it are simple. Among all places in Japan, the Ryukyu Islands is isolated by sea, making it a perfect hidden base for the Akatsuki. They'll also encounter another minor characters of KnY. Who is it? Wait patiently for the next chapter to find out.
> 
> See you in the next update.


	7. Oni of Matagi

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**/N: _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge. I don't own both series since both of them belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_Oni_ ** **of _Matagi_**

"You shall rest Kanae. Luckily, the village is close to another one and I bring enough savings for rent a room. We shall leave until you're fully recovered." Sanemi said as he put on the blanket on Kanae, who's lying on _tatami_. Because of the last battle that makes both of them suffer injuries, they have no choice but to rest. For Sanemi, his wound is a heavy bruise on his back plus light scratch on his body because of Kisame. Kanae however suffer the most, as both of her hands is swell and had its bones crack due to the hardness of Nagato's **_Shurado_**. She also suffers from fever due to her injuries. Two days had passed since their battle against the _Akatsuki_ , and Sanemi not showing sign of being brainwashed, meaning that Sasori managed to do the same thing to him as he did to Yura back in the Elemental Nations.

"T-Thank you, Sanemi…" Kanae thanked as she weakly grip the blanket. "S-Sorry… For troubling you… A-Although y-you're injured as well…"

"Stop your fuckin' kindness for now." Sanemi retorted. " _Tch_. If our _Kasugai_ Crow is still alive! Damn it! Shinobu'll scold me for this!"

"S-She's mad at me… Probably…" Kanae weakly giggling. "Say Sanemi…."

"Huh?"

"Do… Do you think that w-what we did… Is right?" She suddenly asked.

" _Ha_!? Does fever finally wreck your brain or something?" Sanemi asked with his usual loud tone. "Of course we are. What reason you ask for something so obvious?!"

Realizing what she just asking for, Kanae weakly chuckling. "Y-You're right. F-Forget me asking that. And remember… Language…"

Sanemi sighed. "I know. It just… Frustrating. We're _Hashira_ , yet we're defeated by humans who can't use **Breath Styles** at all." He said with low tone before leaning himself to a wall. "I shall rest. This wound still hurts…" He said as he close his eyes, trying to sleep.

"You're… Right." Kanae agreed while Nagato's word still ringing inside her head.

" _Think of this world like an egg. To give birth to something new, you have to destroy the world right before your very own eyes."_

' _Destroy the world… Before my eyes…_ ' Kanae then weakly turn her head toward the window, that show the bright blue sky, sign that's already morning. ' _Does that mean… All this time… I've been lied to myself?_ ' She then remembered another words. This time from Itachi during their battle.

" _Tell me, do you hate them?"_

' _That's obvious isn't it?_ ' Kanae then close her eyes. Before she fully asleep, she finally find the answer to Itachi's question. ' _The answer is… I don't know._ '

* * *

Back to the _Akatsuki_ , they already far away from the devastated village caused by Kisame and Akaza's battle. Currently, they're staying at a small hill where they spotted what they're looking for, a large village that close in appearance to a city. As Nagato and Konan already decide that their new hideout in this new world will be the _Ryukyu_ Archipelago in the southern part of Japan, first they must search for map toward there.

Since they'll not find any clues if their keep walking without any precise direction, Nagato finally ordered Deidara to scout for the closest city or large village via his clay bird yesterday. He then successfully found it, which lead to why they're staying on the small hill right now. It also revealed that's little snowy on the hill, suggesting it was early spring.

Deidara is currently just come back after scouting the city from the air once again. He then report to Nagato what he had seen. "The village seems lively. Though I must say some design of the building there really a piece of art, _hm_ ~" He said.

"I see. Then we'll do what I planned before." Nagato stated before at the other _Akatsuki_ , who either stand or leaning their body on a tree. "Some of us will go to the village to get our objective: a map of Japan and also if you can learn as many as you can about this country through the people's culture or anything you see. We can't rely on Yuichiro all the time to explain all of it to us. The one that will go there will be Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Yuichiro, Juzou, and me. Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, the four of you shall wait in here until we return. Due to inhuman aspect of you four, I can't risk that you wandering around in the village."

" _Oi oi oi_! Which aspect of me that's inhuman _ha_!?" Hidan complained. Surely, he's immortal but compare to the other three, he still look human.

"You fool. Leader- _sama_ noticed that your bloodlust would be a problem if you ever met citizens. That's why he ordered you to patiently wait here with three of us." Kakuzu explained what Nagato meant to his partner. ' _Actually, Leader-sama maybe considers me to follow to the city. However, what I must do now is to keep this immortal idiot away from any havoc._ ' He thought. As he had no doubt, that Nagato must be searching some black market on the city.

"Tch. Why would all of you so mean? Jashin- _sama_ really fucks me up today." Hidan huffed while rubbing his head in frustration due to not offering any sacrifice since his first arrival in this world.

"However, for the one that go to the city, there's some restrictions." Nagato speak once again. "First off, thanks to Yuichiro, we know that this country now forbid their civilians to bring _katana_ or weapons of any kind with the exception of some people. Especially in the city, police officers guard it for 24 hours. For that Juzou, you shall leave your **_Kubikiribochou_** in here."

"What a messy rules. Like the people can't bring something to defend themselves huh?" Juzou grunted as he reluctantly put **_Kubikiribochou_** on the ground. "Now I starting to wonder how'd those Demon Slayers able to bring their _katana_ around?"

"They covered their _katana_ in blanket or disguise it using some backpack. That's my theory. In addition, for the rules, it was expected in the time of peace. For this country at least." Itachi answered his former partner.

"Last, we shall take off our _Akatsuki_ 's cloak and forehead protector to disguise ourselves as citizens. As much as I don't want to, our cloak and forehead protector only bring attention in the city. I already ordered Deidara to find some clothing of this world which he already find and now stored by Konan." Nagato continued his explanation.

"Fine then." Deidara agreed.

* * *

The time then skip to the village, where the team that assembled by Nagato already walk on the city. All of them except Yuichiro already wore the outfit that Deidara gathered.

Nagato wearing a green _yukata_ under a black _haori_ (a traditional Japanese thigh-length _kimono_ -style jacket, commonly worn by men) with golden borders with a zigzag pattern on it. He keep the lower part of his _yukata_ unbuttoned so he can easily move rapidly in dire situations.

Konan wearing a long, slightly loose white _kimono_ with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by butterfly motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage; it's closed around the waist by a large black belt.

Juzou wearing a blue _yukata_ with the right side of his chest and right arm exposed, revealing that he's bare-chested underneath it. He also keep the lower part of his _yukata_ unbuttoned like Nagato.

Itachi wearing a simple dark blue _haori_ over a red _kimono_ with white _hakama_. On his waist, he carries an utility bag to bring some of his Ninja tools.

As for Deidara, he's wearing a white _haori_ with blue buttons in front. Under it, he's wearing a black _hakama_. His outfit in turn exposed his utility bag on his waist like Itachi.

After a moment, all of them spoke when Nagato speak up. "Now all of you split up to four teams. Konan and I will go to the north. Itachi and Juzou go to the south. Yuichiro will go by himself to the west. Deidara, you go to the east. Return to this place in an hour." He ordered.

"Understood." All of them replied as they separate from the meeting point. Therefore, the _Akatsuki_ that infiltrates the village doing their job to search for any clues or the location where map should be. Lucky for them, Kakuzu already lend some money from the one he take on the village to each of them, so they'll have no problem if the map must be bought first.

* * *

On Nagato's side, he along with Konan all walking on the northern part of the village. To make the progress become faster, Konan use her paper _Jutsu_ to make collections of paper butterfly to scout around the city. All of sudden, Nagato stop on his tracks. This quickly noticed by Konan. "What's wrong Nagato?"

Nagato then turn to look at her while scratching the back of his head while smiling in embarrassment. "Well… It seems hunger gets the hang of me…"

Widen her eyes hearing those statement, Konan quickly sighed before point her finger at Nagato. "At a time like this. If Jiraiya- _sensei_ 's here, you'll be scold, plus we don't know what Yahiko will say to you."

"K-Konan! P-Please that's enough you embarrass me!" Nagato pleaded.

However, Konan later smiled. "Forget my words earlier. I'm also a bit hungry, why don't we search some restaurant to fill our belly first? We still have Kakuzu's money after all." She offered when look at a restaurant beside them.

"F-Fine." Nagato replied hastily. Both of them later walk inside the restaurant.

* * *

On Itachi's side, he along with Juzou is still walking around on the southern part of the city. Along the way, they already ask casually about how to get the map of Japan or where the location of library on the city is. Eventually, the walk passing a drug store. Itachi then glanced on it.

Juzou noticed where his former partner is gazing. "What's wrong Itachi?" He then look at the sign of the building. "An drug store? What do you sick or something?" He asked.

Itachi didn't reply immediately as he think back about his terminal illness back in the Elemental Nations which lead to his death. Now, even he knows he's revived on the same age as his terminal illness start to get the better of him or 21 years old, he still didn't feel anything. Maybe the effect of this second chance is removing his terminal illness. However, just in case he maybe needs some herbs. "I'll go in. I need an herb or some kind of medicine for my body." He said as he entering the herb shop.

" _Tch_. Fine I'll wait outside." Juzou said as he lean his body on the wall of the herb shop. "Without bringing **_Kubikiribochou_** here, I am feeling not well. Who knows if there's enemy nearby." He grunted.

As Juzou wait on the outside, Itachi's entering the shop. "Excuse me. Do you-" He then stopped his talking as he see there's another customer inside the store.

"However, it's been a while since I had free time like this. I also not easily trust someone in case of buying drug or herb. It's because, if there's a bear that roamed free and eating people it's my job to dispose of them. So… If there's another thing you know or there's some high quality herbs or drugs that you sold, just tell to me okay?" A young woman said to the elderly woman with a smile on her face. She's a petite girl with pale skin and large, compound-looking eyes that do not possess pupils, only a haze of gradient purple, which make her eyes appear similar to those of bugs. She has shoulder-length wavy hair that fades from black into dark purple, usually styled at the back of her head into a bun style and fastened with a white and purple butterfly ornament. She has split ear-length bangs that rise a little away from her head before falling down to frame her face, with two thinner chin-length strands below them. Her outfit consists of pink _yukata_ with plain white _haori_ over it. She also carries something hidden inside a fabric. However, Itachi's eyes don't miss what's hidden inside the fabric.

' _A **Nichirin Katana**. Demon Slayer huh? How many are they exactly? Our meeting with Kanae and her partner only happens few kilometers from here._' He thought as he glanced at the girl.

The owner of the drug store quickly noticed Itachi. "Oh. I see there's another customer. What can I help for you young boy?" She asked kindly.

The Drug store owner's voices awaken Itachi from his thought. "Sorry _baa-san_. Do you have some drug or herb to make breathing easier?" He asked with a neutral smile.

"Sure. Let me check it for a while." The drug store owner said as she stand up and go to the inside of the store, looking for the herbs or drugs that Itachi wanted.

While waiting for the old woman, Itachi is sitting on the floor beside the petite girl earlier. The girl is humming to herself while Itachi looks like he paid no attention to it at all.

"Do you have some kind of Bronchitis perhaps?" The girl suddenly asked. "I'm surprise to see someone with that kind of illness rarely have asphyxia."

Itachi didn't reply her question. He wanted to avoid the conversation as much as possible, as his sickness is the one kind of conversation he rather not talking to.

"Aw~ how rude of you." The girl teased him with a sly smile, hiding her anger inside of not noticed.

' _A fake smile huh? Like an ANBU, this girl is able to mask her emotions perfectly well. However, I can easily sense that you're thirst for revenge, like Sasuke._ ' Itachi quickly analyzed the girl. ' _Nagato ordered us to look for the map of Japan. Shall I ask her? No. It's too risky to talk with a Demon Slayer._ ' He quickly brushes it off.

"Sorry for waiting young man." The owner of the drug store quickly awakens Itachi from his thought. "Here's the herb that you needed. This is purple coneflower to prevent colds, green chiretta to reduce fever, garlic, and ginseng for the supplement. You shall mix it in hot water before use." The old woman explained.

Itachi nod. Despite no matter what loyalty he held, he still keep his ideals of being polite with elder except for Danzou. "Thank you _baa-san_. How much is it paid?" He asked.

' _Such simple herbs._ ' The Demon Slayer girl beside Itachi thought after seeing Itachi's medicine. ' _That's more to reduce fever rather than take care of Bronchitis._ '

"It's around 50 Yen." The owner said.

Itachi then put his hand inside the utility bag before shown the money to the elder woman. 'Here's 50 Yen _baa-san_." Itachi said as he give the money. ' _Glad that Kakuzu already taught us the currency of this new world._ ' He thought in relief thanking the banker of the _Akatsuki_.

The elder woman is going to receive the payment when they're hearing the yelling outside.

"You're tried to go to the mountain on your own again, right?!" A man voice yelled at someone.

"I'm not alone! Taro is with me!" A young girl voice replied.

"He's just a dog! Let the adults to get revenge for Matazou!"

In interest, Itachi get out from the drug store and see that Juzou is still leaning his body while intently hearing the conversation in front of him. "What's happen Juzou?"

"Just look." He simply replied as his eyes keep focusing on the scene before him.

Meanwhile behind Itachi, the young girl and the drug store owner peek from the inside. "What's going on there?" The girl asked the drug store owner. The scene revealed that a young girl around eighteen years old is arguing with two men. The young girl have moderate height with dark eyes that tilt slightly inwards, framed by thin eyebrows. She has long, dark hair that reaches down her back, parted to the right with a shoulder-length clump hanging down on either side of her face, which she wears tied back in a low bun. She wears a short, patterned _yukata_ which she fastens with a cloth sash and a belt, and a pale-colored animal skin cloak. She sports a pair of pale pants and knee-high boots, and she wears her hunting rifle on a belt around her torso and over her shoulder.

"Do you mean Yae- _chan_?" The drug store owner confirmed. "She's the sole daughter of Matazou of _Matagi_. She saw that the bear I mentioned before kill all of her family in front of her eyes. After that incident, she always acts like that and when she's not go to this village to buy supplies, she always want to go to the mountain for revenge. I'm feel sorry for her… Yet I can't do anything." She explain with sorrowful expression.

' _A bear eating people huh? These people here didn't want to help the brat, because they're afraid._ ' Juzou quickly noted. "Anyway… These can be a perfect quest, right Itachi?" He asked with whisper.

"I don't think that a bear cause this." Itachi replied. ' _The look of that Yae girl. It's obvious that she's lying. Could it be… An Oni is the cause?_ ' He observed as he think that Nagato and the others that infiltrate the city should know this. ' _However, Yuichiro musn't know any of this. His hatred for Demon Slayers could be in the way._ '

" _Hoo_. Look who's coming." Juzou commented as a newcomer is approaching Yae and the other _Matagi_. Inside the drug store, the girl makes a little face fault, as she's knowing the man.

The newcomer was a tall young man of a muscular stature and pale complexion, who is wearing an unimpressed expression on his face. He has unruly black hair of uneven lengths that sticks up in tufts around his head, which he wears tied back in a low messy ponytail at the base of his neck. His bangs fall over his eyes in an uneven fringe. His eyes are sharp and reasonably thin, their irises a deep sapphire that fades to a lighter blue and their pupils a bluish-black, and are framed by thin eyebrows. He wears a dark cyan-tinted version of the standard Demon Slayer uniform with buttoned white leg-wraps and a pair of white _zōri_ with dark blue straps, the socks underneath the same cyan color as his uniform. Over this, he wears a _haori_ that's split down the middle into two different patterns: the right one a solid pink-red and the left one geometrically patterned with squares of green, orange, and yellow. He's approaching Yae in fast pace.

"A Demon Slayer…" Itachi uttered. ' _Judging from the meeting with Kanae at that village two days ago, I can safely assume that this is the girl's partner. The same level as Kanae and the young man that's defeated by Kisame._ ' He then quickly contact Nagato. [Nagato. Konan.]

* * *

On the northern part of the city, Nagato and Konan is enjoying their ramen at the restaurant, when Itachi called them. Nagato is the first to reply. [What's wrong Itachi?]

[On the part of our investigation, we're once again come across with two Demon Slayers, I can safely assume that these two are _Hashira_ , the same as Kanae and her partner.] Itachi informed. [Apparently, a bear according to what I heard kills a young hunter's family. However, I quickly found out that she's lying and I assume that _Oni_ is the real cause. The two _Hashira_ may be here to finish off the _Oni_.]

[A _Hashira_? Do you check it already?] Konan asked.

[That's what I can safely assume. What shall we do Nagato? In addition, please don't tell Yuichiro about any of this.] Itachi pleaded.

Nagato then on his thought for a moment as he slurping his _Ramen_. ' _An Oni is the cause of a murder huh? But come to think of it, Sasori said that he want to test his poison against them. Maybe if this is an Oni and not a bear, we can use it as our experiment and to test if we can make Oni eat something besides human flesh to satisfy their hunger. If we can, then that will be a great way for the bridge of peace that I desired. Plus, this hunter girl maybe useful for our goal._ ' He thought by the chances in front of him as he finally made up his mind. [Itachi. Here's what I want you and Juzou to do.]

* * *

Meanwhile, Deidara is enjoying himself on the eastern part of the village. The _Akatsuki_ bomber currently inside a vase shop that's made of clay and he saw a good art that's paint on it.

"Hmm~" Deidara hummed as he observed one pot that's have flower painting on it. A great work of an artist. "This is truly a piece of art, _hm_."

"Do you like it young man?" The old man that owns the vase shop asked him.

" _Aa_. The detail of it is something worth to call an art. Though, it's pity that clay used for everlasting art like this, _hm_." Deidara proclaimed about art like usual. ' _Anyway, Sasori no danna must be like this as some gift from me._ ' He thought as he tried to take the money that Kakuzu give him before Nagato contacted him. [Deidara.]

Deidara silent for a moment before replying. [What's wrong Leader- _sama_?]

[I want you to scout the mountain ranges that close to this village that we crossed yesterday. Apparently, there's _Oni_ activity there. Itachi and Juzou will contact you later and I'll go to the coordination that you shared.] Nagato ordered.

[ _Tch_. A complicated order but I tried to manage.] Deidara agreed as the Telepathy being cut off. "Sorry old man. But I'll take this vase again later." He apologized.

The old man nod with a smile. "No need to worry young man."

Deidara then exiting the shop and walk quickly to find some places to make a clay bird to begin his scouting. "Now then. Will this _Oni_ ready for a taste of art? _Hm_."

* * *

Back to the southern part of the village, the young man that approaches Yae take hold of her riffle. Angered that everyone keep tried to entering her personal space, Yae quickly turn at the young man with angered look on her face. "Hey… Don't you dare touch my _Shirobake_!" She yelled as she tried to elbow the man in the face, but he easily stop it using his left hand. An unimpressed look on his face is clearly seen.

' _Hmph! If that's was me, I can easily dodge that._ ' Juzou whined to himself.

' _Impressive reflexes… And this is when they're against normal human. Kanae already show impressive movement when fighting against me even without drawing her katana. I wonder if this man is stronger than her?_ ' Itachi tried to find out as he observing the scene.

"So… You're the one known as Yae?" The man confirmed.

Yae shocked that some stranger know her name. ' _Who's…_ '

Like reading Yae's mind, the man continues to speak. "Tomioka Giyuu. Demon Slayer. Tell me what happens when _Oni_ attacks you." He simply said.

The statement make Juzou face palm by shook his head and bring his left palm to his face. ' _What a fool. In addition, to think that their organization a secret to the government, yet they have such foolish member and the government never find out about them. Are both leaders are fool or something?_ ' He thought in disappointment at how the Demon Slayers unable to guard their secrets while at the same time he also criticize the Japanese government.

' _If he's a member of ANBU Ne, Danzo'll give him a heavy penalty without doubt._ ' Itachi thought at the airheadness of Giyuu from keeping his organization's secrecy.

" _Oni_?" The man that stopped Yae asked with disbelief. "You're wrong. A bear attacks them. What's he talking about?"

' _That confirms it then. Beside Demon Slayers, normal civilians had no knowledge about Oni._ ' Itachi observed the man's strange reaction.

One of the civilians, who's also a _Matagi_ like Yae decided to ask. "Uuh… Do you a police officer?"

"No. I'm a Demon Slayer." Giyu simply replied.

"Eh…"

Yae just making face-fault because of Giyu's foolishness.

" _Oni_? Are you a political officer or something?"

"No. Our organization doesn't have any connections to the politics." Giyu replied another civilian's question.

"So much for secrecy. Disappointing, I had enough of this childish play." Juzou had enough of this stupid scene. He then closes his eyes to show his disinterest. ' _If not because of Leader-sama order, I won't stay here and listen to this._ '

However, one of the _Matagi_ notices Giyu's **_Nichirin Katana_**. "Then… What's that on your hips?"

"No no no, don't tell me…"

Giyu however bow and repeated the same introduction again, making the _Matagi_ started to fear his presence.

Hearing it make Juzou finally said. "ARGH! I've enough! I'll go to some places where this idiocy not exist! Just call me when all of this foolishness over Itachi!" Juzou said in frustration as he walks away from the scene.

" _Hn_." Itachi replied as he keeps observing the scene. "You miss the important part."

However, this is noticed by the girl behind Itachi. ' _The important part? Both of them observing Tomioka-san conversation the entire time then. A government officials in disguise?_ ' She tried to guess but can't find any answer.

"Should we call the police?" One of the _Matagi_ suggested before something clicks on his mind. "AH! Now I remember! This man is the one that kills a family of ash seller on the nearby village. They said the culprit wearing a striped-colored _haori_."

' _Meaning that no matter what kinds of live Oni walk into to integrate themselves with society, Demon Slayers always kill them mercilessly. I'm starting to doubt that this conflict is a mere conflict between humans and Oni. Something's fishy about this. I also doubt these two are like Kanae. Especially the girl behind me._ ' Itachi thought despite the conversation that happens. He then noticed as the girl from the drug store approaching Giyu.

Despite that, Giyu just make a comical shocked face when some of the _Matagi_ starting to tie him using rope, when the girl poke him on the back. 'To. Mi. Oka- _san_. Tomioka- _san_." She called.

Giyu quickly glance behind him, only to become shock seeing who the one that called him is.

"It's truly unexpected that we're meeting in here. I'm happy that your way of speaking still bad as usual~" She teased.

"Kochou…" Giyu said. His arms and body now tied up while one of the _Matagi_ takes his **_Nichirin Katana_**.

' _Kochou? So she's Kanae's younger sister._ ' Itachi suspicion now feels to be correct. ' _Hopefully the news of her older sister defeat didn't reach her yet._ '

"If you want, I can explain everything to them." The girl known as Shinobu Kochou offered.

"No need to worry. I can take care of this myself." Giyu replied emotionlessly.

"No… You can't do anything." Shinobu insist. "Tomioka- _san_ , you should make more effort to converse with other people. That's why everyone ha-"

"What?"

Shinobu shook her head while teased him. "No. Nothing."

After regaining her composure, Yae then brace herself to talk. "Uuuh… I don't know what you want." She said as her body suddenly start to become limp due to her caught a fever recently. "But… If you want… To know…" She then limp to the ground if Itachi didn't caught her in time.

"What the!?"

"How could he just suddenly dash from there to catch Yae?!"

' _H-He's fast!_ ' Shinobu thought in amazement that Itachi could close the gap this fast.

Although silent, Giyu also amazed by what he saw. Itachi's speed clearly on the level of _Hashira_ or maybe faster.

' _I must extract the information that I need from her._ ' Itachi thought as he look at the drug store owner after checking Yae's condition by touching her forehead. The young _Matagi_ is breathing heavily and starting to lose consciousness. " _Baa-san_! Prepare a bed for her and make some concoctions for fever." Itachi said to her.

"R-Right! Quick bring Yae- _chan_ in!" The drug store owner said as she open the door wide.

"I'll help." Itachi then glance toward Shinobu. "I know how to create some concoctions for fever." She offered.

Itachi nod as he quickly get inside the drug store while bring Yae in by carrying her on his back. Taro also runs inside following his master. Itachi then contact Juzou. [Juzou. Go back here. There's some information gathering that's important for the mission Nagato gave to us.]

Before going inside, Shinobu glanced at Giyu. "Tomioka- _san_ , stop fooling around and help me and that guy."

"Are you sure?" Giyu asked as he easily break the rope that tied his body.

"My hands already wet from the start. I'll assist you." Shinobu replied with a smile. "Besides, that man who saved Yae- _chan_ , I feel something not well about him."

Giyu nod as he and Shinobu going inside the drug store as well.

Inside the drug store, the drug store owner already prepares a bed in a room while Itachi gently put Yae in. The Uchiha Prodigy touches the female _Matagi_ 's forehead once again. "She must be overworking herself." He theorized.

"She's in?" Shinobu asked as she's entering the room as well. "Thanks for bring her in mister. Now can you please exit this room for a while? I need to change her clothes."

Itachi just nod as he stand up and exiting the room after closing it. After exiting the room, he sit on the same place as before, passing Giyu who's sit in front of the room. At the same time he sit on it, Juzou is entering the drug store.

"Took a while." Itachi commented.

" _Aa_. I just blow up some steam after see such stupid scene." Juzou replied as he lean his body on the drug store wooden wall. "Then, what shall we heard about?"

"The location of the _Oni_ that mentioned by the old lady of this drug store. It seems the girl know something about it. I'll ask her when she's conscious. However, there's two Demon Slayers here. We can't act freely and must be cautious." Itachi replied.

"Fine then. We'll wait." Juzou grunted as he finally sit not far away from Itachi.

* * *

On the air that's not far from the village, Deidara is flying with his clay bird to scout the mountain range that Nagato ordered.

"Surely it's early spring, but the snow in here surely cold. It reminds me of the Land of Iron, _hm_." Deidara grunt as he scout the area using his eye scope for maximum vision. His vision then stops when he sees a destroyed house. ' _That house surely suspicious._ ' He thought as he descends toward it.

After reaching it, Deidara finds that the house destroyed due to being burn down by something. He then walk into it, only to find some fragments of the human bones.

' _They surely a ravenous beast, hm. They eat all even only a fragment of bones remain._ ' Deidara thought as he look around. He suddenly stops when he see what's he looking for since the first time of his arrival to this world.

Hidden beneath one of the already damaged wooden floor, is a pile of clays. It means that whoever lives in here, had some skills in pottery.

"Jackpot." Deidara said as he squat down to take the pile of clays that's put on one large bag. This surely will fill in his clay storage for few weeks. "I must say that the quality is good enough." He said as he remember something. He must tell Nagato and the others.

On the northern part of the village, Nagato and Konan already finish their meal and currently on the walk once again when Deidara's contact him. [What's wrong Deidara?]

[Leader- _sama_. Direction three o'clock thirty minutes from the village, I found a burnt house. This must be the location of _Oni_ attack that you mention before. What shall I do?] Deidara asked.

[Wait in there. I already ordered Itachi and Juzou to assist you there. I'll also go there since Konan must search for Yuichiro.] Nagato said with firm tone.

[Understood. _Hm_.] Deidara then cut off the Telepathy as he sit on one of the log that still stick out from the remaining parts of the house. "Now then, I wonder what kind of _Oni_ that appears this time?" He said with a smirk.

* * *

**(Flashback – Seven Years Ago)**

_On the same house, that Deidara find seven years ago in summer. The house is still cared of as this house is actually a hut of Matagi, a group of traditional winter hunters that lived on Tohoku region of Northern Japan. The location is the forest close to the Hakkoda Mountains._

_On the garden of the house, a young girl around seven years old is playing with her dog while from inside the hut, a man that seemingly on his 40s is watching her while also discuss with his fellow Matagi that's resting on the floor._

" _Teach her how to use rifle? Did Yae is the one that request it?" The man asked his fellow Matagi. "I already told her that this is not a game. I've never heard a female become a Matagi before."_

" _C'mon Mata-san. She must be feel alone in the hut. There's no other child around her age in here. She only want to be with you at least understand her feelings." His fellow Matagi encouraged the man known as Matazou, one the most skilled Matagi on this area._

_Although reluctant, Matazou realized that Yae had some skill as a Matagi from some of their previous hunting. Accepting the advice from his fellow hunters, he then approaches his daughter, who's playing happily with Taro. Noticing her father's presence, Yae then look at him with confused expression on her face._

_Rubbing the back of his head while close his eyes and shook his head, Matazou sighed. "If you cause troubles, I'll take back your Shirobake." He said reluctantly, actually never wanted her daughter becoming hunter and wanted her to be an ordinary girl._

_After hearing those words, something's sparks inside little Yae's heart: Happiness. She then smiled brightly._

* * *

**(Two Month Timeskip)**

_Ever since then, Yae's been taught personally by Matazou to survive in the way of Matagi. For that, the young girl now wearing the clothes fit for a hunter. One instance is when she and Matazou killed a bear. Both of them currently look at the bear's corpse._

" _Yae. Don't ever waste any parts of the bear. Meat, skin, innards, oil… All of it is the gift of these mountains." He explained to her daughter. "Here, try to touch it."_

_Curious, Yae then touch the bear's corpse, only to find it's still warm due to freshly killed a few minutes ago. "It's warm!" She said in her childish voice._

" _The same thing also exists inside of you." Matazou theoretically said. "Yae, we the Matagi only lives from the mountain… Because we're killed, we must live on." He said with solemn tone, actually felt sorry for the animal he killed but can't find another way of living. It's true however, as Matagi sometimes clash against environmentalists that values the live of the bear and serrow they hunted as they become endangered due to shrinking of their natural habitat plus overhunting, calling Matagi's act the act of the devil. This make Matagi's number also shrinking._

* * *

**(One Year Timeskip)**

_The scene then changed to another moments when Matazou trains Yae on how to shoot an animal from long range. The legendary Matagi help her daughter pinpoint the vital part of their hunted prey. They're currently stalk a Japanese Serrow, a protected species of goat-antelope in Japan._

" _Listen Yae. If you already sees your prey, don't panic. Get your weapons ready, take a deep breath two times, makes sure it hit the vital organs, and then pull the trigger."_

* * *

**(Few Days before the arrival of the _Akatsuki_ and Giyu)**

_However, Yae's happiness with her fellow Matagi ended as her hut is burnt to the ground when she returned from her hunting along with Taro. Ten years had passed since then. The young Matagi look panicked and shocked by the scene of her burnt house and corpses that drop on the floor._

" _Yoshimura-san…. Kanji-jiisan…. How could… How could this happen?" Yae said in shocked state as she then look around the house, searching for her father. What she saw then shocked her._

_Obscured by the smoke of the burning hut, is the corpse of her father brought down by a large male Japanese Black Bear. The bear then look at Yae with a growl while Matazou's right hand already chomped by it._

_Seeing it, Yae can't help but collapsed from shock. Before unconscious, she heard that Taro barking at her, encouraging her to stay awake but failed as darkness take over her vision._

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

Yae then opening her eyes, feeling that her body seemingly becoming better than before. Tried to turn her head to the right, she then shocked by what she'd seen.

"Oh. Already awake?" Shinobu asked as she revealed to lean her head close to Yae's face to check her body temperature. Shock in embarrassment because of it, the young Matagi emitting a loud, girlish scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she reached for her rifle and pointing it at Shinobu.

It is revealed that's already night outside, means that Yae already unconscious for half a day. Her scream is so loud that it caught the attention of all residents inside the drug store. Itachi then glanced at a situation that happens in front of him. Juzou, who decided to sleep also awake due to the girlish scream and look at it.

' _So she's awake. I just need a perfect moment so Juzou and I can ask her alone or if needed, put her in my **Tsukuyomi** to freely ask her like I did against Yuichiro back then._' Itachi already formulated some plan on his head.

On Shinobu's side, she raised her hand like said 'please don't shoot me' while giggling. "Fu fu fu~ seems you're awake." She said with glee.

Yae then sit up and see her surroundings. "Where is this?"

"A Drug Store. You're already asleep for half a day, since it's night by now." Shinobu informed her. "You look exhausted. It is expected, as _Matagi_ always stayed for weeks in the mountains when hunting." She then offered the young _Matagi_ her self-make concoctions, which smell very awful but can regain strength quickly. "You can't get your revenge with that kind of conditions. Now drink this, it will help you regain your strength."

Yae however felt disgusted by the concoctions. "Uuh… What's th-"

However, Shinobu silently snapped due to Yae's constant question. She then smiled while suppressing comical anger inside. "Don't talk and drink it already." Shinobu said, completely showing her anger beneath her smile.

"Ah… Fine…" Yae comically intimitaded as she drinks up the concoctions.

"Humph. Say Itachi, that girl really good at hiding her emotions didn't she?" Juzou asked his former partner referring to Shinobu.

"Compare to ANBU _Ne_ however, her skill is novice." Itachi replied. ' _I wonder though… What make her different from Kanae? It's not my business but I'm curious._ ' Itachi then feel something is licking his left hand. He look down and see that Taro is licking his hand as a sign of gratitude for saving his master from falling. The scene make Itachi remember the first time he encounter a flock of crows and become his main summon. Smiled, the Uchiha Prodigy then pat the dog's head with affection like he did to the crows that encounter him back then.

Yae who finish drinking the concoctions, see the scene and smiled. ' _It's unusual that Taro's kind toward strangers._ ' She thought in confusion. "Taro seems like you for saving me from slumped to the grounds."

"It that so?" Itachi respond as he still patting the dog's head.

"Just for information _joo-chan_. He likes animals so much." Juzou added.

"I see."

"Come to think of it." Shinobu then look at Itachi and Juzou. "I still didn't know your identity."

"Pardon me." Itachi apologized. "Izuna. And my partner here is Zabuza. We just a traveler that ends up on this village this morning." He introduced himself and Juzou using fake names.

"Izuna- _san_ and Zabuza- _san_ then." Shinobu remember their 'names'. "I thank you Izuna-san, for helping me save Yae- _chan_."

"I'm only doing what I must." Itachi simply replied.

' _A strange fellow. He didn't talk too much about himself. I don't know about his partner though._ ' Giyu analyzed Itachi's response. ' _I wonder who're they exactly?_ '

Sensing that Itachi and Juzou didn't try to going in, Shinobu then decided to ask Yae. "More importantly… I heard about your _tou-san_ demise from baa-san over here. To represent the others here, I feel sorry for it." She slightly look down. "If you not mind, I want to ask you a few things."

"To me?"

Shinobu then raise both of her index fingers close to her faces. "Whatever what's attacking you Yae- _chan_ , it must be an _Oni_." She theorized.

"Kochou, it's my assignment. Let me take care of it." Giyu insisted as he stand up and entering the room as well.

"You just silent Tomioka- _san_." Shinobu said.

Yae then sighed. "Fine. If you still don't believe it, I'll tell you the full story." She said as she tell the full story of her encounter with the man-eating bear. Itachi and Juzou also listen intently to the explanation.

' _A well-made lie I see. It sure to fool civillians, however I can see that this Shinobu and Giyu person didn't take the lie._ ' Itachi thought after the explanation is finished.

"Oh, I see. If that's truly a bear, then it's not the beast that we're looking for." Shinobu nod after Yae's explanation.

"You're happy now?" Yae mocked while she combing her hair. "Now my turn to ask you. What is _Oni_ really are? Who are both of you exactly?" She asked referring to Giyu and Shinobu.

" _Oni_ is monsters that feast on human flesh. They're very intelligent so can integrate very well into human society. They have a long lifespan far surpasses humanity and even if you cut off their body parts, they just regenerate it back. Their weaknesses are sunlight and special katana named **_Nichirin Katana_**. If you cut their head off with it, they'll surely died." Shinobu explain what _Oni_ is to Yae.

Juzou can't help but snickers. They already found a way to inhibit _Oni_ 's regeneration quickly thanks to Nagato's effort.

"There also those who learn special techniques and slay them behind the curtain. They're called Demon Slayers." Shinobu finishing her explanation.

"Demon Slayer?" Yae repeated. "You… Slaughter _Oni_?" She demanded.

"Please don't say like we slaughter people. What we killed is only evil _Oni_." Shinobu said when suddenly she narrowed her eyes and let a sinister evil smile form on her lips, thus emitting her constant anger and killing intent. "If there's an _Oni_ that don't kill any humans and rather choose to starve itself to death exists, I'll gladly take them in, and giving them my cherish love until the time I died." Her anger and killing intent then went down after those words. "But it seems _Oni_ in this case is different. If you want to, we'll help you hunt that bear Yae- _chan_." Shinobu offered on Giyu's stead.

' _Such discriminative words. She refers Oni as nothing more but an animal, completely the opposite of Kanae. These make me remember when I was suspected as Shisui's murderer._ ' Itachi thought while narrowing his eyes toward the Insect _Hashira_ of the Demon Slayers. What he hated the most is someone that sees something just based on preconceptions and appearances. Shinobu maybe will add to his hated list, but he can sympathize with her since something must be happen to make her can't see _Oni_ on the gray zone plus he didn't know anything about her. Although he can't help but compare her anger and desire for revenge to that of Sasuke when they met in the forest during his goal to stop **_Edo Tensei_**.

' _Ha!? What's she talking about? Killing is killing no matter what! It's no different than me. You killed Oni because that's your job!_ ' Juzou can't help but think that Shinobu's defense argument is foolish and pointless, something that only fueled by pure hatred.

After hearing Shinobu's sinister mindset, Yae glanced at her rifle. Sadness clearly seen on her face. "I'm _Matagi_. I'll get my revenge alone." She insisted as she stands up and takes her rifle. "Thanks for curing me. Let's go Taro!" She ordered her dog, who quickly returns to her side.

"Wait a minute! You still need to rest!" Shinobu yelled at her.

Both Itachi and Juzou didn't try to stop her since it will cause caution on Shinobu and Giyu. However, the Uchiha can't help but speak. "Yae- _san_."

Being called by the Uchiha prodigy, the young Matagi turn around to look at him before slightly bow. "Thank you for that time and to keep Taro company when I was asleep." She thanked.

"No need to thank me." Itachi replied. He really didn't deserve her thanks since he did it because he had intentions. "I understand your desire to stop this bear that killed off your families. However, you must realize there's something that you can't do on your own." He advice.

"Thank you Izuna- _san_. However, this is my own responsibility. It's our fault that a ferocious bear is roaming free. At least, what I can do is track it and dispose of it as my atonement and to prevent innocent people from being devoured." Yae explain her reason.

"I see." Itachi then tried to think the best way to accompany the young _Matagi_ , before an idea is formed on his mind. "Then if you not mind, can I and Zabuza here accompany you?" This make Yae's seems surprised. The same shared by Giyu, the drug store owner, and Shinobu. "Even though not look so, both of us is used to hunting wild animals. I also like to note every wild animal that I encountered. This man-eating bear surely interests me." He offered.

However, Yae just replied with a smile like saying 'sorry it's my responsibility' before turn around to exiting the café. Just before that, Giyu suddenly speak.

"You better not walk around on your own during night-time like this. Reconsider his words." Giyu said referring to Itachi's offering.

"Look to all of you. There's no _Oni_ here and I don't even believe it. Is it wrong for a _Matagi_ to hunt bears?" Yae asked in annoyed tone and frown on her face.

What Giyu said after that however surprised her. "Why'd you try to get revenge on your own? Do you hiding something?" He suddenly asked. This make Shinobu stared in disbelief, while Itachi and Juzou look at him.

His question however makes her snapped. "ARGH! How annoying! Get lost!" She screamed in anger.

"Even during my job as a Demon Slayer… I've never seen one turn back to human once again." Giyu said with grim tone despite his face remain expressionless. This makes Yae silent. Biting her lip, she then insists on departing along with Taro to the mountain where her hut is located.

' _It's now or never._ ' Itachi thought that it's the perfect time. Judging by what he saw, Shinobu isn't in her Demon Slayer uniform so he bet that the chance she change clothes first is high and Giyu without doubt will waiting for his partner. Deidara also contact him that he's already in the mountain since noon. He then look at Juzou and nod, while he replied with nod as well. Itachi then turn to the owner of the drug store, who's baffled with the conversation. " _Baa-san_. This is the payment for the medicine that time. It's 50 Yen." Itachi said as he give the said amount of money to her.

"Thank you young man." The owner said as she receives the money. "You know, despite her stubbornness, Yae- _chan_ is actually a kind girl. She sometimes comes to these store of mine to rest. However, since Matazou- _san_ death… She always closes her heart." The drug store owner said with sad tone. "Please young man. If you want to, protect her from those awful bear."

Itachi however just stand up and look at her. "It's our job. I can't promise you if both of us can." He said the truth before speak once more to ease the elder woman's heart. "However, I tried my best."

Widen her eyes, the drug store owner later rub her eyes. "Thank you so much young man."

Itachi nod. "If I need another herbs or drugs, I'll come here again _baa-san_." He said as he and Juzou exiting the drug store.

Giyu narrowed his eyes at Itachi and Juzou. ' _Those two… Why'd I sense something's off? Or maybe just my feelings?_ ' He thought.

* * *

On Yae's side, she currently walks on the village, only some meters from reaching the village's exit door. That's when she feels that someone is follow her from behind. It is expected due to how empty the village street at night.

Yae then glance behind, only to look at Itachi and Juzou. "Why're you-" She didn't finish talking as she look into Itachi's **_Mangekyou Sharingan_**.

' ** _Tsukuyomi._** ' Itachi chanted as he pulls Yae into **_Tsukuyomi_** 's dimension on her own mind.

Yae feels her heart beat faster than before as her mind pulled elsewhere and her eyes become dull due to Itachi's **_Genjutsu_**. She then opens her eyes, only to find that she's on some kind of black space and there's no Taro along with her. The color of it also inverted. ' _Where am I? If I remember, I look into Izuna-san eyes… Then…_ '

"Forgive me." Itachi said as he suddenly appears in front of Yae, shocking the young _Matagi_. "However, since I want a quick talk, I had no choice but to resort to this." He reasoned.

Instead of replying kindly, Yae tried to reach her rifle, only to find her hands and legs chained up by metal chain. ' _What's this? Don't tell me_ -' "Y-You're an _Oni_?" She asked.

Itachi shook his head. "This is inside your mind. I control it using hypnosis. You can't escape unless I want it." He said. "No need to worry, I'll release you in time. I just want to ask some questions."

"What questions? I already told you if this is about that bear, I'll be the one that-"

"You're lying." Itachi quickly point. "I know if someone is lie, since I'm also one of it. The one that attacks your groups, is not bear am I right?"

"I not lie! I told it was a bear!" Yae screamed. "Get me out of here!"

"I said fully what I said to you that time. Don't ever try to do everything by yourself. What awaits you if you insist is failure. You must forgive yourself for something that you can't do on your own." Itachi advised her.

"What do you know about it huh?! You're just a government officials! You never understand what I went through!" Yae yelled at him.

"Why'd you want to take responsibilities yourself when there's someone like _baa-san_ that owns the drug store worried about you?" Itachi demanded, this time managed to silence the young _Matagi_. "If it's truly a bear, did you think that's what your _tou-san_ wanted? Hunt it by yourselves."

"I…" Yae this time can't reply at all. Itachi's word surely hit her hard. There's no way she can get out of this if she keep lying. "F-Fine… You got me. Even those two so-called Demon Slayers can't figure it out." She said before take a deep breath and look at Itachi with a sad frown. "The one that attacking the hut… It's not a bear. It-It was…"

* * *

Deidara is still sitting on the burnt hut. It was night but the wind is blowing rather fast.

"Man. What take them so long!" Deidara grunted to himself as he suddenly sensed something behind him. " _Oi_ , I don't who or what you are. However-" He then emitting an **_Kibaku Nendo_** that already chewed by his hand, before throw it to the bush behind him in the shape of a bird. He then performs his trademark hand sign. "-You fool if you think you can sneak up behind me! **_Katsu_**!" As he command it, the clay explode in fiery explosion, destroy the bush as something is jump upward from the explosion and land on the snowy ground.

It was an old man that seemingly already on his 50s but with demonic features, like small horn on both sides of his head, a pale skin, and large fangs. He wears a red _haori_ with white _hakama_. The man growled like a beast to the bomber of the _Akatsuki_ as he's injured by the bomb.

" _Hoo_. Seems this one get ready to get blasted, _hm_." Deidara grin wildly, gladly found the one he's looking for to test his arts. Jump to the air, he throw another bird-shaped clay, which then transform into a huge clay eagle as his transport. The bird descends toward the _Oni_ at alarming speed. ' _Just as Leader-sama predicted._ '

* * *

**(Flashback – Few hours ago at noon)**

_[You ordered me to wait in here?] Deidara asked Nagato via Telepathy._

_[Yes. Konan and I currently makes assure that Yuichiro is keep out of this. Maybe we can go there at night.] Nagato said. [If the Oni already appeared before Itachi or I appear, stall it for as long as you can.]_

_[Hmph. Interesting, I hope he or she won't make me bored so I'll just explode its head off, hm.] Deidara replied with a smile._

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

"You'll become a good piece of art or rather good pop art! _Hm_!" Deidara yelled at the _Oni_ as the clay eagle ram his body and with it fly higher with the _Oni_ still on its snout. Deidara then throw another clay bird and enlarge it before jump at it, leaving the clay bird with the _Oni_ in its snout as it fly higher. The new clay bird with Deidara on it quickly keeps its distance before stabilizing itself on the air. "Now… Become art _HM_!" Deidara said as the old clay eagle suddenly descend with the same posture as peregrine falcon to the ground. When it finally reaches the ground, it causes ram that releasing massive shockwave around the area and it creates a huge crater that also destroy the burnt hut and a grave not far away from it. "Heh. I hope that attack not kill him, _hm_."

* * *

Not far away from there, Nagato already finish escorting Yuichiro and Konan back to the other _Akatsuki_ members that wait on the high ground that close to the village. They feel the shockwave that causes by Deidara's battle.

"Deidara. He went too far." Nagato mused to himself. "Anyway, I must reach there quickly." He said as he walk once again.

* * *

Back to the village district when Itachi put Yae under **_Tsukuyomi_** while Juzou is watching, the Uchiha Prodigy finally releasing **_Tsukuyomi_** from Yae, making the girl gasps for air as the **_Genjutsu_** released.

"So that how it happens…" Itachi mused to himself.

Yae just nod. "F-Fine. If you want to help…" She then turn her back, continue walking to the mountain while Taro follows her. "Follow me."

Juzou who's baffled with the sudden change on Yae's demeanor, turn at Itachi. "Itachi, what did you do?" He asked.

Itachi take a deep breath to recollect himself. "Like we suspect. It is an _Oni_. We'll assist her." He said as he walking following Yae.

"Oh." Juzou hummed to himself as he also follows Itachi.

* * *

Back to the drug store, Shinobu is seen changing her clothes while Giyu is waiting outside the room. The drug store owner already asleep few minutes ago.

"A bear that lost its nest huh?" Shinobu mused to herself as she changing clothes.

"Lost its nest?" Giyu ask what it means about that, since he had little knowledge about animals.

"It's the word for a bear that can't hibernate because it can't find shelter to do so." Shinobu explain to him. "A sad beast that didn't have home or family and wanders alone in the snowy mountain." She said as she exiting the room, already changed to her full Demon Slayer uniform. "If we let those three go there, they'll be killed." She warned.

Giyu just nodded, already knowing the fact that Yae's lying. Now both of them will go to the exact direction where it happens.

Only they're failed to realized, that the two person that guards Yae are not ordinary human.

* * *

Back to Itachi, Juzou, and Yae. The three of them currently on the forested areas of the mountain. The snowstorm is currently very strong. Since Yae's still on her recovery from her fever, Itachi then carry her while Taro is perch on his master's back. He and Juzou later done the usual Ninja way for quickly reach the destination, jumping from tree to tree. It's been an hour passed since Itachi put Yae under **_Tsukuyomi_** back on the village.

While on the way, Yae suddenly poked Itachi's cheek.

"What is it?" Itachi noticed.

"About what you said during that time…" Yae mumbling. "Is it wrong… To love someone dear to us despite they become _Oni_?"

"Like I said, I see no wrong in doing that." Itachi replied as he jump from tree to tree. "However, what will you do is up to you. I just said that to at least prevent you from doing something that you regret."

"I see."

" _Oi_ brat." Juzou then race up beside Itachi. "Where's your hut?"

"I-It's about few hundred meters from here. We're almost there." Yae informed before look to the front.

Itachi keeps jumping until he see someone familiar walking on the snowy forest floor. He then descend and Juzou soon followed, realizing who it is. "Nagato." He called.

Already realizing Itachi's presence, Nagato then look behind. "It seems that I was too slow for you to meet me here, Itachi."

"I think you brought Konan with you Leader- _sama_?" Juzou asked while look around, not seeing the _Akatsuki_ vice-leader around.

"So… This one is the leader of yours?" Yae asked Itachi.

"I am. My name is Nagato." Nagato introduced himself to Yae. "I believe that Itachi is already told you something about our organization isn't he?"

Yae nod. "If you really can save my _tou-san_ … I promise I'll give you the map of Japan that you needed." She promised.

"Deal." Nagato agreed.

* * *

**(Flashback – An hour ago)**

_Inside the **Tsukuyomi** world, Yae finally told the truth before she losing consciousness back then. "The one that attacking the hut… It's not a bear. It-It was… It was my tou-san."_

" _Your tou-san… Is an Oni?" Itachi asked._

" _NEVER!" Yae screamed at him. "Don't you dare said that!"_

" _I never said that. It just confirmed the suspicions that I had for a while. It seems Oni can be simplified as some kind of mutated humans." Itachi said. "And… What'd you exactly want to do by yourselves if your tou-san really an Oni?"_

_Yae then look down with sad frown. "I-I don't know. Even if I met him again, the thing that I wanted to asked is why'd he spare me back then? Why'd he running away leaving me on outside the hut? Even back then, I was hope that what I see is wrong. That's the reason I lied about it by saying it was a human-eating bear, since I feel that's my responsibility to burden all of my tou-san sins alone. I can't bring in myself to kill him if that's true."_

_When hearing this, nostalgia sensations return on Itachi, especially during the time when he cry before murdering his parents._

" _Our paths maybe different, but I'm still proud of you. You're truly a kind child."_

_His father last word suddenly replied on his mind. "I see… In other words, you want to kill yourself?"_

" _Huh?" Yae didn't expect it._

" _You feel wrong for still loving your tou-san even if he's Oni. I see no wrong in that." Itachi explain. "Loving someone that dear to you isn't wrong. Don't make decision that you'll regret in the future."_

" _BUT IT'S WRONG ISN'T IT!?" Yae suddenly screamed in anger, make the chains that bind him rattling. "LOVING ONI WHO DEVOURED HUMANS… I KNOW IT'S WRONG!?" She panted before her anger slowly turn into sobs as tears falling down from her eyes. "Even still… What's wrong if a daughter didn't want to kill her own father?"_

" _Like I said before I see no wrong in that." Itachi assure her once again. "Actually, my name is Itachi. The one that collaborated with me back at the drug store is Juzou. We have a proposition for you, Yae."_

_Hearing it, Yae then look at him. "Proposition?" She repeated while tried to wipe away her tears._

" _Before you ask, we're not Demon Slayers. Both of us from another organization that aim for peace between Oni and humanity despite their past sins. However, we need a map of this Japan country to search the location of Ryukyu Archipelago." Itachi said._

" _Ryukyu…" Yae somehow know what he meant. "If so, you really far away from there. This the northern Honshu, the Aomori prefecture. Ryukyu is located in the southern Japan." She said._

" _That far?" Itachi didn't expect it was that far, meaning from their rescue of Yuichiro till now, they're still on the northern part of Japan largest island._

" _Still I can find that you and your partner seem strange. From what I see, you seem like new to this place." Yae said, revealing her sharp senses as hunter._

" _Hn. No reasons for hiding it then." Itachi concluded. "If you already know that far, I'll show you the true nature of my organization. This is not lies, whether you believe it or not are up to you." Itachi said as his **Sharingan** intensifies. When Yae look into it, many memories come in. It is Itachi's perspective of how the Akatsuki was formed._

_After all the memories poured to her, Yae is silent for a moment before look seriously at Itachi. "That's why you didn't know the map of this country despite your name sounds Japanese. However, It's hard to believe that your organization came from another world when killing is justified. My tou-san sins… Seems little in comparison to what you world villain offered." She uttered in disbelief after seeing it._

" _So, what's your deal?" Itachi now turn to business._

_Thinking for a moment, Yae then look at Itachi with serious look. "If your leader somehow can saved my tou-san without killing him, I accept your condition of giving the map of Japanese to you." She said her conditions._

" _Deal then." Itachi then releasing the **Tsukuyomi** from her._

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

Yae then look at Nagato once again while still carried by Itachi. From the memories that were given to her by Itachi, she saw some glimpse of the redhead past. ' _Still… I can't believe that this three already see the truth of war during childhood when they're supposed to enjoy their lives. Is that the reason they have different opinion about Oni unlike those two Demon Slayers?_ ' She wondered.

"Judging by our distance, we're close to the coordinate that Deidara give us. Seems that he went overboard though." Nagato sighed. "At least he buys time for us."

"This is Deidara we talking about. To show off his arts, maybe he'll kill the _Oni_ if we not stop him." Itachi remind him about the _Akatsuki_ bomber personality.

"Hmph. Deidara surely unique. Damn that I already dead before I know him." Juzou said while rubbing his head. He then realizes something on Nagato's back. "OH! You bring my **_Kubikiribochou_**!"

"I know that we'll go all out. Especially there's two Demon Slayer _Hashira_ around." Nagato reasoned as he drawn the executioner blade and give it to Juzou.

"Welcome back _aibou_!" Juzou said in glee as he drapes the blade on his right shoulder. "Let's go wild!"

* * *

Back to Deidara, the _Akatsuki_ bomber still flies on the air using his clay bird when there's no sign of the _Oni_ appearing. "Don't tell me… He died with just that?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Huh?" Deidara look below and see a dog is running toward the crater. ' _A dog?_ '

"DEIDARA!"

Deidara look down to see that Nagato's already arrived along with Itachi, Juzou, and Yae. "You're late leader- _sama_. Considering I went overboard here, _hm_." He admitted.

"M-My hut…" Yae couldn't believe what she saw. ' _Just how powerful all of these guys actually are?_ ' She thought amazed by the strength of Deidara that able to create such huge crater. She then realized something is missing. "Taro? Where's Taro?"

Deidara then descend slowly before jump down the clay bird and disperse it. "If that's the dog I saw before, it was running to the crater that I created." He said.

Just as Deidara said that, something's suddenly flies away from the crater before it drop down to the snowy grounds. It was the same _Oni_ that Deidara battled on. He currently had Taro's headless body on its jaw while his clothes is tattered due to Deidara's attack. The burnt caused by the explosion also still remains.

" _T-T-Tou-san_ …" Yae uttered while still carries by Itachi. She also had tears threaten to fall from her eyes after seeing her dog is dead. ' _Y-You really transformed into an Oni. Forgive me, Taro. Because of me, you're…_ '

"That is your _tou-san_?" Itachi asked. "Forget your dog for a while. Now what we must do is subdue him."

Seeing the dog's death, Nagato remember about Chibi, the dog that accompany him along with Yahiko and Konan back in the old days before they meet Jiraiya. He however didn't blame Matazou, as he know that deep inside, he maybe didn't want any of this. "Juzou. Deal with him."

"Order accepted." Juzou then dash forward to the _Oni_ , who suddenly prepared by launch himself forward as his left arm grew something like flesh axe. " _Hoo_. A close-range battle I see." Juzou then swing his **_Kubikiribochou_** down, while Matazou parried it with his flesh axe. A clash of strength then happened as both tried to press the other down.

"Watch out! _Tou-san_ known to be skillful is using daggers!" Yae warned.

"Only daggers huh? Too bad _Joo-chan_." Juzou then play dirty by doing ground slash movement on Matazou's leg, making the _Matagi_ transformed _Oni_ lose his balance. Using the opening, Juzou slash his left arm, making the _Oni_ roared in pain. "In close-range combat, there's no way I lose to mindless opponent." He gloated while licking Matazou's blood that sprayed to his cheek.

"GUAAH!" Matazou roared in pain as he tried to regenerate his left arm, only to find that he's unable to do so. He then suddenly delivered a kick to Juzou who block it using **_Kubikiribochou_**.

"Too weak _jiji_!" Juzou said in glee as he break the impact and slice down Matazou's leg that kicks him. He roared in pain once again as he crashes to the snowy ground. "Leader- _sama_ , your turn now."

Nagato's **_Rinnegan_** then flared while he raise his right hand. ' ** _Banshou Ten'in._** ' Matazou's body suddenly pulled toward Nagato with strong unseen force and landed on Nagato's right hand, which choked him. In his other hand, Nagato then drew a vial from his sleeve, which contain Sasori's poison. He then injects it into Matazou, making him roaring in pain.

" _Tou-san_!" Yae screamed while struggling on Itachi's back. Despite she'd agreed on this, she can't hold herself seeing her father being hurt by strangers.

"Calm down." Nagato said to her.

"Nagato. What shall we do to the two Demon Slayer _Hashira_? If my count is correct, they'll reach here in no time." Itachi warned.

"No need to worry. I already ordered Sasori and Hidan to hold both of them off." Nagato assured. "He obeyed me thus far. It's not wrong if I give him some enjoyment isn't it?"

* * *

True to what Itachi said, on the snowy forest that led to the battle site, Giyu and Shinobu are currently running toward the exact spot of the _Oni_ 's appearance. Suddenly, a **Triple-bladed Scythe** that's connected to a long metallic cable is racing toward them from the from with alarming speed. Acting fast, Giyu then block it with a single strike of his **_Nichirin Katana_** while Shinobu stop her running. ' _A scythe?_ ' He thought. Is this an _Oni_ attack? There's no way. There are no Oni that dares to use human-made weapon according to most of his encounter. The scythe then spin in the air before stabbed to the ground.

"Ah~ to stop my scythe so easily. So this is the kind of shit that is beaten by shark-boy back then!" Hidan said as he appears in the open. With a flick of his wrist, the metallic cable pulls the scythe back into his grip. As a way to keep their cloak and identity secret, Hidan ordered by Nagato to take off his _Akatsuki_ 's cloak, make it reveals the long metallic cable is constricting his right arm as he also wear face mask to conceal his face. He then sneezes. " _Keh_! It's fucking cold in here!?"

From another direction, Sasori's favorite puppet, the **Third _Kazekage_** , suddenly launched from the shadow of the trees while unleashing the blade on its left arm. This time Shinobu moves by jump toward the puppet tried to stab it, but the puppet managed to block it in time, although the blade is crack. ' _This puppet, I feel something's off._ ' She thought.

Obscured on the thick branches of tree while still able to see both Giyu and Shinobu, Sasori is smirk. " _Hoo_. To think you're able to crack it. Impressive." He silently compliments his opponent. Due to their task, Sasori didn't utilize any poison in his **Third _Kazekage_** like usual.

Hidan meanwhile is brandishing his **Triple-bladed Scythe**. "Surely not one of you to join Way of Jashin right? Forgive me Jashin- _sama_. As a payment for not taking the lives of these two, I'll injure them as humiliating as possible." He prayed.

"Who are you?" Giyu demanded.

"Why don't you discover it yourself? Don't disturb my praying atheist bastard!" Hidan ranted. "Sorry but I won't let you pass!" He declared as the **_Third Kazekage_** float close to him.

"Tomioka- _san_." Shinobu warned her partner. "Seems we can't get out of this without a fight."

Giyu didn't reply and unsheathed his **_Nichirin Katana_**.

Hidan grinned madly. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Unlike those little girl that beaten by my fucking colleagues!" He then brandishing his **Triple-bladed Scythe** while running toward both of them.

While Hidan is running toward them, Giyu finally speaks. "Kochou, I'll handle the man with the scythe. You handle that mysterious puppet." He then dash toward Hidan as he swing his **_Nichirin Katana_** , which Hidan parried with his **Triple-bladed Scythe**.

"So I got the girl huh? Well then, let see if you as skillful as that pink-haired brat." Sasori then move his fingers in quick motion while hidden in the tree canopy. The **Third _Kazekage_** then races toward Shinobu with amazing speed while brandishing its claw-like blades from its left arm.

Shinobu brace herself for the assault. ' _If this is an Oni that can controlled puppet, it means that something is controlling this puppet. Judging from my experience, Puppeter-type Oni always control their puppet with almost invisible strings. But this puppet_ -' Shinobu paused her thought as the **Third _Kazekage_** swing its arsenal, making her avoid to the side. '- _I can't see any strings that control it. Whoever control it, it must a member of Twelve Demon Moons._ ' Shinobu didn't have much time to think as the puppet quickly turn at her and drawn another blade from its right arm. Shinobu had no choice but to parry it with her **_Nichirin Katana_**. ' _Ugh! This strength. Is like the arm of a living being! How could this possible!?_ ' Shinobu questioned as she being threw by the force of the attack.

"Let's up the stakes shall we." Sasori swiped his finger once again and the **Third _Kazekage_** pulls back the blade on its right arm and replace it with spinning saucer.

Back to Hidan and Giyu, the Water Hashira found that the Jashinist immortal proved to be quite an expert in close-range combat as evident by his continuous rain of assault. Although Giyu already find out that if he can cut the metallic cable of the scythe he can make Hidan losing advantage in distance, but somehow Hidan didn't take the bait.

' _Heh. I already being played upon by that Nara brat! Do you think I'll repeat that same mistakes!_ ' Hidan boasted as he continues on his relentless assault on Giyu. The assault stopped when Hidan kick Giyu in the stomach, which block by his **_Nichirin Katana_** in time. " _He_ e, not bad~" He compliment as he lick his lip.

Giyu didn't reply though, as he quickly change position to squat below Hidan and swipe the immortal left leg, making him lose his balance. Hidan however quick to act and using his **Triple-bladed Scythe** to prevent him from crash to the ground by stab it to the ground and give an uppercut kick to Giyu, who managed to avoid it in time. Using the momentum, Hidan then backflip his body to the air to keep his distance while begin one of his assault techniques.

' ** _Batsu – Kushi!_** ' Hidan then begin by delivering a sideway slash at Giyu.

' _He's strong. Is he really human?_ ' Giyu thought as he prepared one of his techniques. ' ** _Mizu no Kokyuu – Ichi no Kata: Minamo Giri._** ' Giyu then creating a powerful slash with right momentum, which repelled Hidan's assault.

' _W-What the!?_ ' Hidan thought in disbelief.

Giyu then dash forward while delivering quick slash at Hidan's torso using the blunt tip of his **_Nichirin Katana_**. The immortal Jashinist then drop to the ground with a thud.

Obscured by the forest canopy, Sasori is witness Hidan struggles. "Heh. Hidan surely like to drop his guard down. That means I'll have to handle these two." Sasori said in little anger for his comrades' incompetence.

On below, Shinobu is struggles against the **Third _Kazekage_** that moves in the same manner as Demon Slayer. Due to record how the Demon Slayer that he killed moves, Sasori can replicate how the movement of Demon Slayer swordsmanship works through his puppets.

That's when Giyu quickly dash and tried to cut the puppet in two, but Sasori quickly pulls back the **Third _Kazekage_** before it can happens. He don't want to lose his precious collections again after all.

"Are you all right Kochou?" Giyu asked her in concern.

"I'm fine." Shinobu thanked him for the assist. "Still, that puppet is annoying. It moves like Demon Slayer and I can't find anything that controls it."

"Then I'll distract its attention while you use your stab to make it unable to move." Giyu said to her.

"Your back is opened."

Widen his eyes, Giyu unable to react in time as Hidan **Triple-bladed Scythe** suddenly races toward him in evasive maneuver and managed to slash Giyu's back, split his _haori_ in half and create shallow slash on his back. The _haori_ then falls to the snow while he's grunt in pain. "Ugh."

"Tomioka- _san_!" Shinobu screamed at the sudden attack. "Use your breath to control the blood flow quickly!"

As quickly as it attacks, the scythe quickly return to Hidan, who's standing on his **Jashin Symbol** that already drawn to the ground. Luckily, it was obscured by snow so there's no way that Shinobu and Giyu will know about his **_Jutsu_** unless they're come close to him. "That hurt you bastard! I'll grant punishment in the name of God!" Bringing the scythe close to his mouth, Hidan licked Giyu's blood that remains on it as he undergoes transformation. His skin turns black with white markings that make him look like a skeleton, a symbol of absolute death. "GE HA HA! NOW LET'S FEEL THE SAME PAIN TOGETHER!"

Shinobu can't hide her disgust with such sight. ' _W-What's that? Is he an Oni after all?_ ' She thought.

Hidan then bring his other weapon, a retractable spear. "HAHAHA! THIS WILL HURT AS HELL!?" He laughed maniacally.

Giyu struggled himself to stand, as the surprise attack although not deep enough it still hurt enough for him. ' _I let my guard down! I'm pretty sure he was beaten. I also know he wasn't an Oni. How's that possible?_ ' He questioned.

Hidan's maniacal laugh however triggering something in Shinobu. Ever since that day, she never showed her constant anger to anyone besides Kanae. The aura so intense that even make Sasori that's relative far from the battle is silent for a second. "Tomioka- _san_ , just rest. I'll fucking killed this maniac bastard!" She said letting her anger out before dash at Hidan.

' _Such murderous aura. She's tough brat huh._ ' Sasori mused to himself. "However, Hidan surely went overboard. I shall prevent him then."

Hidan confused by Shinobu dash at him at amazing speed. He can't even react in time as Shinobu literally stab his gut with her **_Nichirin Katana_**.

' _He didn't even fazed!_ ' Shinobu thought in disbelief. Her stab is known to be the strongest in the corps and it even makes her older sister thrown to the air once. Yet here Hidan is withstanding the full force of her stab as if nothing has happened. ' _This is… Like the time against him._ '

" _Oi_. It's fucking hurt you know." Hidan casually said with neutral expression on his face.

"Oh~ Is that so?" Shinobu look at him in the eyes while concealing her anger with a sweet smile. "This for the one you killed, evil _Oni_ ~. I'll deliver a **Wisteria Poison** that makes sure you die in agonizing death."

"Khu khu khu… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Hidan however laughed in amusement; much to Shinobu confusion as her smile quickly turn to confused look. "Who's going to die in agonizing death _HA_!?"

"Guagh!"

Shinobu in confusion glance behind at Giyu. The Water Hashira is seen on his knees while holding his stomach, which revealed bleeding for unknown reason. The **Third _Kazekage_** is seen hovering close to him with a blade is emerging from its left arm. Following Hidan, Sasori make it looks that it was him that stab Giyu through the stomach instead to prevent Hidan' **_Jujutsu: Shiki Hyoketsu_** from being found out.

"Checkmate." Sasori smiled in delight at Giyu's suffering.

"TOMIOKA- _SAN_!" Shinobu yelled.

Using this chance, the **Third _Kazekage_** swipe Shinobu away with his blade although the latter managed to avoid it. The puppet then quickly hold Hidan's body.

" _Oi_ , what're you-" Hidan not finish his protest as the **Third _Kazekage_** bring him close to Sasori's proximity before both of them quickly vanish as they appears.

"TOMIOKA- _SAN_!" Shinobu quickly run to her partner before support his body as he started to lose consciousness. "GET HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

"Ugh… No need… To worry." Giyu said with weak voice. "It's not… A fatal blow… The mission…"

"NO!" Shinobu disagreed. "It's heavy burden but there are some other Demon Slayers who did this as well in the past… We abandon this case!"

"What?" Giyu baffled by what Shinobu suggested. Does it mean both of them just leave Yae, Izuna, and Zabuza to die at the hands of _Oni_ that lurks in here? Although this case is rare, there are some Demon Slayer that will abandon missions although they sometimes will meet with scorn even from fellow _Hashira_. "K-Kochou… Y-Yae will-"

"Who cares?!" Shinobu cut him off. "The safety of my comrades came first!" She said as a lone tear escaping her eyes. ' _Sorry… Yae-chan. Forgive us… Oyakata-sama, we've failed you…_ ' She thought in grief as she drags Giyu's injured body through the snowy mountains back to the village.

* * *

Back to the mountain, Sasori and Hidan currently jump from tree to tree to Nagato's location. "You surely don't know word hold back do you? Leader- _sama_ already said no killing. At least cripple both of them." Sasori scoffed at his comrades. "Lucky that I quickly formulated a plan so your **_Jutsu_** secret will not be revealed."

"Who cares? Although not killing, that fucking sensation is good enough!" Hidan argued. His skin color already turns back to normal as he already lift his 'curse' from Giyu. He also pull off his face mask. " _Tch_. For the one that turn human into doll, I thought you understand the Way of Jashin pretty well!"

"That because you're stupid religion has no value in my pursuit of eternal beauty. Though I admit that immortal body of yours is beneficial enough if I somehow have it as well." Sasori replied with interest is seen on his tone. When he first heard about Hidan's immortality when the immortal Jashinist join the _Akatsuki_ , the puppeteer show interest on it but he know he can never achieved it since he already turn his body to that of a puppet.

"Heh! Save you fake regret!" Hidan harshly replied as they continue their journey.

* * *

On Nagato's side, he still chokes Matazou on his hand. The struggle seems stopped as Juzou cut off all of his limbs using **_Kubikiribochou_**. Yae is leaning her body on a tree while Itachi is sitting on a rock nearby. The female _Matagi_ is shocked by the death of Taro and she actually disagreed with Nagato's hurting her father like that. Nevertheless, if what Nagato said is true that he'll tried his best to make her father sanity return, she'll try her best to trust him too. Deidara is also seen nearby sitting on a tree stump, molding the clay that he finds inside Yae's hut before it was destroyed by his own doing.

' _It has been ten minutes and there's no reaction at all._ ' Nagato thought as he counts. ' _Did Sasori poison prove to be ineffective against Oni? If that so, is my dream is worthless?_ '

"… E."

"Eh?" Yae quickly look at his father. Her ears not wrong by what she heard.

"Ya… E…"

' _He speak!_ ' Nagato thought in disbelief.

" _Tou-san_?" Yae tried to stand up but almost failed to do so. She then slowly walk toward Nagato while using her rifle as support.

Nagato then decided to ask something. "Are you the one known as Matazou?" He tried to asked.

No reply.

"I ask again. Are you the one known as Matazou?" He once again asked.

" _Tou-san_!" Yae yelled at Matazou. "D-Don't you recognize me?"

"Ya… E…" Matazou uttered the same thing again. Then another words come out. "I… I'm glad… I'm glad that… You're all right." He suddenly said.

"Seems your sanity already return Matazou- _san_?" Nagato asked.

Matazou then look at the _Akatsuki_ 's leader. "I don't know why… Like something that corrupt my mind… burnt in instant…"

Nagato then decided it is safe to let him go. ' _So… Judging from the experiment seems Sasori's poison can't return Oni sanity. Could it be Yae's voices that awaken him?_ ' He thought as he released Matazou from his choke, which Yae quickly supports him.

"Why don't… Kill…" Matazou said to Nagato.

"You wish to be killed? Why?" Nagato demanded, know what Matazou's talking about. The _Matagi_ can't burden himself to live with the sins he committed of murdering his own fellow hunters. Although on Nagato's view that's basically a way to avoid judgment, he's respected Matazou decision.

"Killed?" Yae can't believe what Nagato just said. "B-But you said-"

"Yae…" Yae then glanced at his father. "You… Must live… On…" Matazou suddenly hurled Yae out of way earning a shriek from her before using the momentum to launch his body at Nagato to bite him. Nagato quickly stop it easily by hold his head.

"Forgive me for this… Matazou- _san_." Nagato apologized. ' ** _Ningendo._** ' He then pulls out Matazou's soul from his body, also extracting the information that he needed, including how Matazou is transformed. "So that how it is." Nagato uttered in understanding of the one that brought all of this mess. He suddenly feels something is talking to him.

" ** _Thanks young man for freeing me from this burden. Take care of my daughter for me."_**

Yae widen her eyes in disbelief by what she saw. His father's soul literally being pull out from his body before it was turn to ash, leaving only his clothes behind. "T- _Tou-san_ …"

"May you rest in peace." Nagato prayed for the _Matagi_ 's soul.

Grit her teeth, Yae suddenly lunged toward Nagato, making the _Akatsuki_ leader falls to the ground. "Damn you!" She screamed in anger as he punches Nagato face. "You lied to me! You said that my _tou-san_ would not be dead! And yet look what happened now!?"

Juzou tried to at least knock her unconscious but was stopped by Deidara by poking him using harmless butterfly clay. "Why Deidara?"

"Let her be Juzou." The one that's called look at Itachi who also look at the scene.

"Thanks to you! Thanks to you now I have nobody! My _tou-san_! Taro! Everyone! They all gone!" Yae yelled as tears streaming down her face while she keeps punching Nagato. "I-I AM NOTHING NOW!" She yelled as her punching slowly turn to Nagato's chest as she's sobbing very hard to it. This event make Nagato remember the time when he unconsciously kill a Ninja when tried to protect Yahiko and Konan and also the time when he killed two _Konoha_ Ninjas that killed his parents. Only this time, he's completely at fault for killing someone that Yae loved.

"Even if I said Matazou- _san_ want you to live on?"

"Like I care about that!?" Yae yelling while still sobbing on Nagato's chest. "Why'd I must feel the same pain as you…"

Nagato then glanced at Itachi, who's nodding in confirmation. "So… You'd seen my past?" He asked with firm tone. "I know what I did was wrong. There's no denying that I'm the one that killed your _tou-san_. You now feel the same way I did due to losing something dear. However, I won't let you dive into the cycle of hatred. Matazou- _san_ already entrust me to take care of you, so I'll respect his wish no matter how much you hate me for it." He said with determined tone.

"Do you think I can believe that?" Yae then look at Nagato with pained expression.

Nagato sighed. "If you still didn't believe me, you can pummel me as much as you like. Do that as a prove… That I'll respect Matazou- _san_ last wish for his daughter." He said.

Just as those words finished, Yae immediately punch Nagato's cheek before doing it repeatedly.

Sasori and Hidan finally arrived to the scene, which is noticed by Deidara. "You're late Sasori _no danna_ , _hm_." Deidara greeted.

"Heh, is Leader being pummeled by a girl? Seriously?" Hidan couldn't believe by what he saw.

"That woman is the one that had connection to the _Oni_ of this mountain Hidan." Itachi decided to inform. "You already record the strength of the two _Hashira_ you fight against?"

"You can say so. If I must say, one of them even stronger than that flower girl that's defeated by Leader- _sama_." Sasori replied.

Back at Nagato, Yae keep punching him in the various area until she finally stopped in exhaustion and actually fear that Nagato'll fight back after he see how powerful he really is when he killed Matazou. However, she only finds that Nagato just silent while also panting in pain and exhaustion evident by the bruise on his face. One of his eyes even swell. "Why… Why didn't you fight back!?"

"Because… Like I said before… I deserve it. I… Don't want you to blame the others for the death of Matazou- _san_ … I… Won't let you to become like I did…" Nagato said fluently despite his injuries.

Yae's now shocked by Nagato's reply. She didn't have any reason to punch him now. Nagato truly kept his words. "W-Why… Did you-" Suddenly, she feels that a breeze past through her and from it, she heard a whisper.

" **Live… On…"**

Silent for a moment, the young _Matagi_ then smiled in sadness. "I see… _Tou-san_ …" She unable to say more as she rests her face on her arms to cry out all of her sadness. At the same time, morning finally arrives, and yet the case finds that Sasori's poison is ineffective against _Oni_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that closed the sixth chapter that focused on Tomioka Giyu Gaiden with some changes due to Akatsuki's interference.
> 
> In this chapter, Kanae finally begin to question her conviction because of Nagato's words. Did she dare to destroy the old order to make her dream come true or will she keeps slaying Oni with kindness? Just wait and see.
> 
> Now for this chapter, maybe some readers will mad because of how I potray the dear Insect Hashira. To be honest, I like Shinobu personality the most despite the favorite female character of mine is Kanae. The reason of her hatred is also justifiable to me but I feel that she fell to deep into it, seeing Oni as nothing more but animals to slaughter, which is complete opposite to Giyu. I also watch from Naruto Shippuden and Naruto Manga and I know that Itachi seems dislike those who views something based on preconceptions and appearances, and what Shinobu just said is the thing that he dislike the most.
> 
> For Juzou's argument, don't forget that of all his life, he's killed for missions without care if those he killed have loved ones. I think the reason he said Shinobu's argument naïve is justified since we know that like the case of Yae and Tanjiro, even Oni had those that cares about them.
> 
> Now for the battle between Sasori against Shinobu, don't forget that both of them still hold back their true power (Sasori didn't use Third Kazekage Satetsu and his trademark poison, while Shinobu still didn't utilize the full power of her Mushi no Kokyuu). As for Giyu against Hidan, I personally thinks that Hidan is a bit stronger than Giyu, but his arrogant and inability to think quick make him defeated by Giyu. The one think Hidan had over Giyu is his nimble foot and amazing agility. I actually plan Hidan's technique to be a series of combo that I got the name from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm games.
> 
> For Giyu fans, I'm completely sorry for make him becoming Hidan's first victim of Jashin voodoo technique.
> 
> And if you can guess, Yae will be the second characters from KnY that join the Akatsuki after Nagato give a mercy kill for her father.
> 
> By the way, this is the last chapter to be released in 2020, as I'll focus for a while at the beginning of 2021 to my other stories. But no need to worry, I already have in plan for how this story will goes.
> 
> The next chapter will leave the focus on the Akatsuki for a while to the Upper Moons mission to search for the Lower Moons. See you in the next update.


	8. Not A Chapter Sorry

**Hello dear readers! Unfortunately this is not a chapter. In this note, I want to explain the differences of _Oni_ in my story with the _Canon Oni_ in _Kimetsu no Yaiba_. That means although some _Oni_ rules is still the same as in _Canon_ , there’s some difference.**

* * *

**_First_** , There’s no Muzan curse to the _Oni_. That means in my story, _Oni_ is free to utter or even said their lord’s name. This is connected to Muzan personality that I’ve changed to be not as coward, arrogant or hotheaded as in _Canon_.

 ** _Second_** , _Oni_ still retain their human personalities and past, means that in my story, all of _Oni_ turn by Muzan by their own free will and there will be some change to it. (I’m talking about the one with sad past like Akaza, Gyutaro, Rui and Daki). That means Tamayo’s betrayal is not because of Muzan’s curse, but by her own will. I already had plans for flashback of how’d she betrays Muzan. With their human personality intact and the reason for their transformation is assured, the conflict will be more intense in my view. There’s still some that transform not on their free will though, like the case of Matazou.

 ** _Third_** , The Blue Spider Lily which is search by Muzan is not just some species of flower. I actually read KnY Wikia about _Oni_ and I actually disagreed that the creation of _Oni_ was scientific means. I mean if think by logic, there’s no way a flower that can make human become immortal, unable to walk during the day, and need to consume human flesh exist in scientific way isn’t it? There’s no doctor that smart in _Heian_ Period compared to _Taisho_ Period which is close to modern times and _Oni_ ’s creation in my mind must be mystical, either the so-called ‘kind doctor’ that cured Muzan is some kind of _Yokai_ or servants of Shinto God (I said Shinto God because it can be obvious that Blue Spider Lily can be a divine flower of God, or it could be demonic flower). How’d I explain my argument then? Well, I plan to make either OC character of Shinto God or _Yokai_ to explain it.

 ** _Fourth_** , for those that turn into _Oni_ by their own free will, they’ll not as ravenous as in _Canon_. I even plan that some _Oni_ had connections in human society quite well even there are those that work together with humans or had human friends or underlings that know about them.

* * *

**Well, that’s all I’ve had to said, see you on the next chapter!**


	9. A Change in Strategy

**/N: _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge. I don't own both series since both of them belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A Change in Strategy**

As the sun reaches higher into horizon, Yae is praying on the crater that's created due to Deidara battle with Matazou. The female _Matagi_ creating a grave for her father and Taro. Outside the crater, Nagato, Itachi, Juzou, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori are watching her.

"Is this right Leader- _sama_?" Sasori suddenly asked Nagato. "Along with Yuichiro, this girl will just get in our way during battle. Not to mention that she'll die young if not going through some proper training." He warned.

"I'm pretty sure of it Sasori no need to worry about it. Besides, I agree with you opinion. We're going to the battlefield against Demon Slayer Corps and this Twelve Demon Moons. We'll give Yuichiro and Yae… Some hellish training if you ask me." Nagato replied with a smile.

"That's more like it." Sasori agreed with a smirk.

"I wonder if those girl like to be a Jashinist though?" Hidan wondered.

"There's no way that could be happen, _hm_. Maybe someday you'll find someone that interested in your so-called religion." Deidara mocked him.

"Ha? And this is come from the one that's ranting about art this art what every time!" Hidan argued, remembering the time when he forced to collaborate with Deidara on Kabuto's orders.

While the others are talking with each other, Itachi look at Yae with sympathetic look on his face. While he's glad that Yae didn't fall to darkness of vengeance like Sasuke and Nagato being the one that do mercy kill to Matazou thus stop the cycle of hatred on him, there's fact that the female _Matagi_ won't forgive the _Akatsuki_ leader that easy despite already heard her father's last wish. ' _Yae..._ '

After finishing her prayer, Yae then stand up before glanced at the grave. ' _Goodbye tou-san, Taro._ ' She bid her father farewell as she walks from the crater using makeshift stairs created by Nagato. She then keep walking toward Nagato and stop few feet from him, look at him face to face.

"Did you finish?" Nagato asked.

Yae just silently nod before speak. "As expected… Even when I know, you did it so my _tou-san_ can rest in peace… I… I can't forgive you for killing him…" She said in low voice.

"Like I said before, it's not wrong if you can't forgive someone that take something precious from you. But I'm glad, because you won't fall to the path of vengeance that will make you dive into the curse of hatred like I did before." Nagato reasoned.

"I understand." Yae nod. "Even so… My _tou-san_ gives you his last wish to take care of me. If that so, I'll forgive you from your actions, to see what kind of person you actually are."

"We on agreement then." Nagato concluded, agree on her conditions before picking an _Akatsuki_ cloak from his sleeve to Yae. "Welcome to the _Akatsuki_ , Yae of _Matagi_."

* * *

A week had passed since the incident of Yae.

Inside the seemingly infinite fortress, Akaza already healed from his injuries. The Upper Moon Three is seen practicing his moves after his right arm grow back by doing some kicking and punching movements.

' _At last I'm back at full strength! I can't believe that it took six days for my right arm to completely grow back. At least my scars disappear in two days._ ' He thought in relief as he clench his right arm to feel the sensation of it. "I can't wait to our next battle Kisame." He grinned imagining the day he'll come across the wielder of **_Samehada_** once again.

Suddenly, a _biwa_ string is heard and he suddenly teleport right to the meeting room of the infinite fortress. Besides him, Kokushibo and Doma is standing like expecting that Muzan's the one that called them.

Being the first to see the Upper Moon Three, Doma then greet him with his usual fake cheery tone. "Well hello there Akaza- _dono_! I suspect that you're healed already! I'm so glad!" He said.

Normaly Akaza will lash at the Upper Moon Two fake concern. However, this time he just sighed. He then look at the Upper Moon he can converse normally. "I presume it was Muzan- _sama_ that called us?" He asked.

The latter nod in confirmation. "We just need to wait the other Upper Moons before the meeting can begin. I already give their coordinate to Nakime. She should be called them by now." He replied to the point.

Suddenly, the other three Upper Moons is present in the room after another _biwa_ sound is heard.

The first is a pale white, abstracted, grotesque humanoid figure with an upper torso that has no arms and resembles that of an armless statue growing from a porcelain pot; similarly to a djinn. He has multiple infant-like hands that line his back. His face is somewhat even more distorted. Large green mouths displace the position of where one would expect eyes, and his actual eyes are located vertically from one another on his face; one eye appearing in the constantly open bottom mouth and the other is seated at the center of his forehead. the Kanji for Upper Moon is engraved on his forehead eye and the kanji for Five is engraved on his mouth eye.

The second is the only female of the group. She's a young girl with long silver hair and lime green eyes with long eyelashes. She has a pink flower-like tattoo on her face, and wears an revealing two-piece version of _kimono_ with flower patterned knee socks, and _oiran_ shoes.

The last is a rather inhuman in appearance like the Upper Moon Five. He's a short frail man with a very thin and skeletal body, covered with veins and wrinkles. His most noticeable feature is a large bump on the top of his head, accompanied by two curved horns. His face is thin with a sharp chin and wears an expression of terror and fear, with a prominent brow ridge that lacks eyebrows. His eyes are narrow and often appear to be squinting, lacking any visible pupils. He has dark shoulder length wavy hair with a low hairline, only growing out from the back of his head and ears, who themselves are sharper and longer then a normal humans. His nails are long but not sharp like most other demons and retain their natural square form. Clothing wise he wears a dark kimono that is split in the middle, the right half being covered in a pattern of flowers and lines with the left half being dark and lacking any detailed features. He also wears dark pants and sandals.

"Oh! Gyokko- _dono_! Hantengu- _dono_! Daki- _chan_! It's been a while!" Doma is the first that greet the fellow Upper Moons that just arrived.

"Hyoo! Doma- _dono_!" The one known as Gyokko replied the greeting before turn to Kokushibo. "Kokushibo- _dono_."

"Its been a while Gyokko." The Upper Moon One replied the greeting.

"Say Gyokko! About the pots… Can you at least make more flower on it? I really appreciate it if it was colored in blue!" Doma casually talked to the Upper Moon Five.

"I'll try Doma- _dono_." Gyokko replied with a smile since someone really 'appreciate' his art.

"Eep! What could be the reason we're gathered here! This is terrifying! It's been one hundred eleven years since we're gathered like this!" The one known as Hantengu shivered in fear.

" _Tch_! Crap with your fear!" Daki said with loud tone. "I still can't believe until now that coward like you deserve place in the Upper Moons!"

"Calm down Daki. You can say that because you didn't know about Hantengu- _dono_ strength. I tried to fight him once and I must say… The result isn't funny." Gyokko tried to ease the situation.

"Then… How about we find it out now?" Daki said as her killing intent intensified.

"Now now! Let's not fight here shall we? Muzan- _sama_ will arrive shortly!" Doma said.

"Enough Daki. Gyutaro, why don't you come out from there?" Kokushibo suddenly asked the only female members of the Upper Moons. "It's not wise to hid inside your sister while Muzan- _sama_ is present."

All of sudden, a lump is shown on Daki's left shoulder until a man is literally emerge from her body. This is Gyutaro, the true holder of the Upper Moon Six while her sister Daki is just the secondary holder of the title. Gyutaro was a tall man with a black-dotted, pale grayish complexion whose anatomy was somewhat strange in that his upper torso, arms and legs were all extremely muscular where his waist was incredibly skinny, his pelvis jutting out at an unnatural angle. He possessed thin, green and red eyes, their sclera bright orange, that were slanted drastically downwards at the sides, the kanji for "Upper" and "Six" carved across them. He had unruly black hair that cut sharply off to a brighter green around the crown of his head, worn messily styled with uneven bangs and several _ahoges_. He wore no shirt, only sporting a pair of baggy blue pants and seven pieces of pattern red cloth to decorate his body, one large one around his neck and three smaller ones around each arm.

" _Kgh_! You surely had no fun at all man~. And I thought I could surprise all of you." Gyutaro said after fully emerge from Daki. "And I don't see Muzan- _sama_ everywhere… Don't tell me you fool me man?"

Suddenly another _biwa_ sound is heard and Muzan suddenly appears in front of them with another _Oni_ beside him. It was a pale woman with a grayish complexion, who had sharp, blue-stained nails and notably red lips which sharply contrasted the tone of her skin. She had shiny, waist-length hair of a dark brown color, which she wore falling down her back in slight waves that cut off sharply at the ends, with two chin-length strands left to frame her face and long bangs that obscured her large eye set in between them, swept to either side of her nose. She wore a plain black _kimono_ with a white lining, secured with a striped pale brown-striped _obi_ , white socks and no shoes. She's seen holding a four-stringed wooden _biwa_ with a large _bachi_ pick. "All of them already arrive, Muzan- _sama_." She said to Muzan.

"Thank you Nakime." Muzan thanked the _Oni_ known as Nakime while the Upper Moons bow in respect.

"My respect to you Muzan- _sama_." Kokushibo said to Muzan with respect.

"Well well! Surely it's been a while indeed!" Doma said with glee while looking at Muzan.

Akaza didn't said anything. He just bow in respect to his leader.

"Eep! Muzan- _sama_! Please don't punish me!" Hantengu said in fear as he's shivering.

"Hyo! Muzan- _sama_ , for what reason you gather us the Upper Moon like this?" Gyokko asked.

"M-My Lord!" Daki said in respect as she bows down.

"Man~ I wonder what reason you gather us like this after hundred years." Gyutaro asked.

"I see that all the Upper Moons already gathered. Good job as always Kokushibo." Muzan praise the strongest of the Twelve Demon Moons. "I'm certain that all of you already know the point of this meeting via Kokushibo right?" He asked.

Akaza then reply. "Yes. He said that we must search Lower Moons of the Twelve Demon Moons, with one Upper Moon bring one Lower Moon to this Dimensional Infinity Fortress."

Muzan nod, confirm that Akaza just said is correct. "You know, as time passes I conclude there's no doubt that _Oni_ is superior to human in any aspect. However, during this era which start to modernize and there's some turmoil in the Europe, I realize something that make us always losing ground against our main adversaries: Ubuyashiki Family and Demon Slayer Corps." Muzan begin his explanation. "We can forget about the so called philosophies of how 'humanity supposed to help each other' crap, but I consider if we mimic some of their ways… To our fullest advantage."

All of the Upper Moons are confused, except for the highest rank. "In other words, you want us to move in team." He guessed.

" _A Ha Ha_! This is new! Well, I'll get along with Gyokko just fine!" Doma said with fake cheerful tone, earning a nod from Upper Moon Five.

"Eek!" Hantengu squirmed in fear. "A team!? That's impossible Muzan- _sama_!"

" _Onii-chan_ and I already a perfect team for hundred years." Daki said with sinister smile, showcasing her pride.

"I think that the team Muzan- _sama_ meant doesn't mean we're work in pair with fellow Upper Moons." Akaza said.

"Correct Akaza. That's why I ordered that each of you scout a Lower Moon. After that matter is finished, I want that each of you tried to get along with them as partner and train them so they'll not lose easily to Demon Slayers." Muzan continued.

Few seconds of silence, then protests is happened.

"What the!? You're not joking right? Despite I get along with some of them, working as partner is…" Doma unable to find the correct word to protest.

"Man, those weaklings will only get in our way. Not to mention that my sister sometimes didn't want to do teamwork with me." Gyutaro protested.

"How can we do that?" Hantengu asked.

"The way to make those Lower Moons cooperate… I'll leave it all to all of you. Considers that all of you despise them, prepare the most rigorous training as harsh as possible. Currently it's still day. I'll give all of you one month to search the Lower Moon that according to your personal is fit to be your partner. All of you can begin the search tonight. To make sure all of your training won't be disturb, all the Twelve Demon Moons including myself will laid low for two years. You can still move but don't bring too much attention. For a week, I'll make many _Oni_ as much as I can to distract those Demon Slayers." Muzan replied.

"That means… The matter of those flowers-"

"Correct Kokushibo. The search for the **Blue Spider Lily** will be done after two years. I'll trust that all of you use this training efficiently, and be ready to serve me with suicidal devotions. That's all I need to say." Muzan concluded the meeting as he disappeared after Nakime string her _biwa_.

As Muzan leaves, the Upper Moons have a discussion by themselves except for Kokushibo, who approached Nakime. "I trust that Muzan- _sama_ already give you the coordinate of the current Lower Moons to you." He said to the _biwa Oni_.

Nakime nod. "However, I can't tell you where the exact location is since they're always nomadic except for few. Muzan- _sama_ gives me the entire current Lower Moons name though." She said.

"That's more than enough." Kokushibo said as he turns to the other Upper Moons. "Attention all of you. We already heard what Muzan- _sama_ said. Now what we must do is search a Lower Moon that fills our criteria of being… Comfortable." Kokushibo said with a little disagreement on his voice. Despite this is his lord order, he still find the idea of collaborating with Lower Moon rather repulsive.

"Kokushibo- _sama_! Let's give our protest to Muzan- _sama_! How could we work together with those arrogant fools who think they're on top after becoming member of Muzan- _sama_ elite!" Daki voiced her disagreement in disgust. " _Onii-chan_ and me already a perfect team!"

"She's right man~. I'd rather prefer working together with Akaza or even Doma rather than with the Lower Moon." Gyutaro said.

"I know. However, don't forget that all of us didn't become an Upper Moon for nothing. Different from those arrogant Lower Moons and lesser _Oni_ , we're the best of the best because of our strength and loyalty to Muzan- _sama_ and promise to dedicate our lives for his goal to reach perfection." The Upper Moon One once again remind the entire Upper Moon of their loyalty.

"No need to say that Kokushibo. I had one Lower Moon in my mind that I'll get along with." Akaza quickly said. ' _So its two years huh? Well, not that matters! I hope you still alive Kisame, cause I'll be victorious next time we meet again._ ' He thought in a little disappointment since it means he can't have his rematch with Kisame for a long time.

"If that the case I already have one as well!" Doma said with his usual tone.

"I see. However, to make sure, I'll inform you about the current Lower Moons in brief. Like Muzan- _sama_ said, we may begin our search tonight." Kokushibo stated as he started to explain the information he receive from Nakime.

* * *

Back to the _Akatsuki_ , after a week had passed, Yae finally find she's comfortable enough to be in their circle. Although some part of her still can't forgive Nagato for killing her father, her views on him become more positive after learning about his goal. They're currently already exiting the Aomori prefecture and on the middle of Fukushima prefecture.

' _A world where Oni can be forgiven because their sin, huh?_ ' Yae thought to herself as she's walking following the rest of the _Akatsuki_. ' _I see. So you want to make a world… Where children didn't have to lift their hands to combat against Oni and instead… You want to put the blame of sparing them to your group alone… A naïve but almost noble according to me._ ' She thought with a smile.

"What're you doing smiling like an idiot?" Hidan glanced at her.

Yae twitch her eyes at Hidan. "Since when my expression become you concern?" She asked in annoyance. Nagato already introduced her to the rest of the _Akatsuki_ and like Yuichiro, she finds that Hidan is the least tolerable of them.

"Let her be Hidan." Deidara reminds him.

"But still, to think that we're must walk far to the south. Itachi, seems your **_Kagebunshin_** didn't do their job." Kakuzu said to the Uchiha prodigy. "If its like that, this just wasting our time. Lucky that the hunter girl have the full map of Japan. We don't have to waste time search for library anymore."

"My **_Chakra_** not as big as you or Kisame." Itachi remind him.

"I forgot about that." Kakuzu replied.

"More importantly Itachi, why'd you didn't tell me there's _Oni_ cause on Yae's village?" Yuichiro asked.

"Because your hatred against Demon Slayer Corps will be surface again and Nagato didn't want any of that." Itachi replied with serious tone. "Learn to control it first before we permitted you to meet another _Hashira_."

"He he he. But to think Sasori and Hidan able to enjoy _Hashira_ strength as well… I wish I could be there." Kisame said to himself. Ever since he heard about the clash, he's eager to know how strong the other Demon Slayer _Hashira_ besides Kanae and Sanemi.

"Well… I know from Sanemi that _Hashira_ are ten in total including himself. So far, we have nine members, two if we include those two brats. We don't know if that flower girl already swayed by Nagato's words, but I can say if we're fight against them, like _Bijuu_ hunting we're going to get one for each of us." Sasori explain to Kisame.

"Heh. I can agree with that although I must say that they're weaker than _Jinchuuriki_." Kisame shrugged.

"However, the most dangerous fact right now is this Twelve Demon Moons and Muzan Kibutsuji person. We don't their strength except for Akaza and our best bet is Sanemi that already brainwashed or Kanae finally sees some error on her way and ready to make her dream come true once again." Nagato said with matter-of-fact tone. "I believe that while on the way to Ryukyu, we'll gather any information about this Twelve Demon Moons group as much as we can."

"That can do. I still need to increase my spy network though if our goal wants to be quickly fulfilled." Sasori said. "If can, I want to at least catch one of these Twelve Demon Moons to spy on this Muzan Kibutsuji person."

"I understand Sasori. Maybe if we had luck we'll catch one." Nagato agreed with the puppeteer. "For now let search for a city. Maybe we need to relax for a while before continuing our journey."

"If you want to relax, Fukushima is about four hours from here. On there we can rent an inn and rest for few days before continuing our journey to Ryukyu Archipelago." Yae suggested.

"I agree with her. Besides, maybe I can find connection of black market in there." Kakuzu agreed with the former _Matagi_ suggestion.

"Very well then." Nagato nod in agreement before turn his attention to the entire _Akatsuki_ member. "We're going to this Fukushima city that Yae suggested. While on there, you can relax and gather as many information as much as you can. Kakuzu, you shall look for connection of underworld of Japan to gather finance. Sasori, increase your sleeper agent to increase our network of knowledge. Yuichiro and Yae, if any of you have acquaintance in that city, make sure to contact them since we can't rely on Sasori and Kakuzu network every time. The rest of you can rest and please… Watch over Hidan. I'll also search for information on the city along with Kakuzu and Sasori." He ordered.

The rest of _Akatsuki_ silently nod.

* * *

Night finally falls as the Upper Moons began their search for the Lower Moons to become their potential partner.

On the streets of Kyoto prefecture, more exactly in what's going to be capital city of Kyoto, Akaza is walking around the busy city during the night. The Upper Moon Three change his appearance by disguising himself like his human form, which his hair is black instead of pink and his sclerae is white with blue eyes and pink eyelashes. His skin also in his human skin colors and he's wearing a dark-blue gray _yukata_.

' _According to the coordinate that Nakime give me, she should be in this city. Glad there's a female among the Lower Moons._ ' Akaza thought with a sigh of relief. Aside from his battle loving personality, the Upper Moon Three is known for his great compassion toward woman, regardless of their race to the point that he refused to hurt or eat female humans and _Oni_. This sometimes makes him conflict with Muzan and Doma, but others like Kokushibo, Nakime, Daki, and Gyutaro respect him for this particular personality. He also known to have a small squad of female _Oni_ that was saved by him from abuse by either humans, low-class _Oni_ , or even fellow Twelve Demon Moons, make them completely loyal to him alone.

And the one he's searching right now is the only Lower Moons he somehow can get along with… Due to their same circumstances.

* * *

At the festival that currently being held in Kyoto , there's two young female that currently watching the fireworks together.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" One of the girl asked the other. She's young, around 18 years old with waist-length dark blue hair and brown eyes. She wears a red _yukata_ with green sandals.

"I agree with you, Tsubaki- _chan_." The other girl replied. She appears the same age as Tsubaki with chin-length black hair and dark blue eyes. She wears the same _yukata_ as Yukko but with yellow sandals. "Seeing something like this… Makes me forget some forced responsibility of mine." She said with a fragment of fear on her tone.

Tsubaki nod, understanding the circumstances of the other girl. "I know. I can't believe it at first about this _Oni_ and all, but after meet you and despite I know that you… consumed human like me to survive…" Tsubaki trailed with a sad frown as she watches the fireworks. "However, I never regret meet you that time, Mukago- _chan_. I-If you didn't eat those men back then…"

"Tsubaki- _chan_ …" The one known as Mukago can only look down. "I-I'm glad as well meeting you that day. However, there's no need for you to keep protecting me. Sooner or later, Demon Slayer Corps will send their members with heightened senses to hunt me down or maybe a _Hashira_. Like it or not, I heard that a human protecting an _Oni_ will be given a heavy penalty."

Tsubaki realized that this supposed to be relaxing moments turn into sad one, so she tried to ease the mood. "L-Lets just watch the fireworks okay?" She said stuttered.

Mukago then look at her with a smile. "By the way, let's go search for some _Katsu_." She said to her friend.

"So you're here. To think that you made human friend, Lower Moon Four Mukago."

Tensed as she sensing a heavy pressure behind her, Mukago turn around and see Akaza in his human disguise with his arm fold on his chest, like he didn't expect seeing something like this. "I-It can't be… W-Why'd you…"

"Mukago- _chan_?" Tsubaki look at her friend with confusion before she look into the glaring eyes of the Upper Moon Three as well. "Who are you?" She asked with cautious tone. Since their travelling together, Mukago sometimes told her about another _Oni_ that not as kind as her, as they see humans as nothing but food stock.

"S-Stay back Tsubaki- _chan_!?" Mukago suddenly raised her voice. "H-He's dangerous!"

Akaza is silent for a moment, before sighing. "So in the end, you can't throw away your human feelings huh? Muzan- _sama_ must be disappointed by this. However, to think that you not give up your human heart easily… Is something that I can respect." Akaza said with hollow tone, remembering something unpleasant by seeing Mukago stand protectively in front of Tsubaki. "Follow me and I'll talk about the reason I search you. I know that lady behind you already thrown to this conflict, so she allows to listen it as well." He ordered before turn his back and search for an empty alley on the city for talking.

"M-Mukago- _chan_? Who's he?" Tsubaki asked with fear on her tone.

"He's the same member of Twelve Demon Moons like me, but he's one of my master's top dog." Mukago revealed. ' _But still, Why'd Akaza-san search for me? I know both of us get along despite the differences in our rank in contrast to the other Upper Moons that despises Lower Moons besides him._ ' She thought in confusion. The two of them meet twice when Muzan hold off the regular meetings inside the Dimensional Infinite Fortress and like Akaza, she also hold disdain against Doma while Akaza defending her against Upper Moon Two fake words. "I-I'm sorry Tsubaki- _chan_ … But-"

"I know. And I'll follow you." Tsubaki declared, much to the shock of the Lower Moon Four.

"Tsubaki you know what'd you just said!? He's-"

"Mukago- _chan_ , didn't we promised to each other back then? If you truly wanted that promise to be come true, let me know about all of it. Your master, your colleagues, everything." Tsubaki insists.

Still shocked by her friend's statement, she finally give up. "F-Fine. However, don't make any actions or words that displease him. If he goes take me to my leader, h-he won't be as merciful as him." Mukago warned in frightened tone, concern for the safety of her human friend. Thus, the two female then following Akaza, searching for the place with the least human population so they can talk freely.

They finally reach a forest that's not far away from Kyoto. Akaza then dismissing his human disguise, showing his demonic features. In turn, Mukago also releasing her human disguise, making her a bit different. Her hair color turns into white and her eyes becomes gray with dark red sclerae with a kanji. Her skin also turn pale, yellowish in colour and a pair of horns is emerge from either side of her forehead.

Tsubaki didn't flinch when she seeing this. She knows about the Lower Moon Four true form and already witness it several times. ' _Mukago-chan speaks the truth. This man… His strength on a whole different level than her._ ' She silently observes Akaza.

"So, what's the reason an Upper Moon like you search for Lower Moon like me? Considering all of you live your lives licking Muzan- _sama_ 's feet while never paid attention to us Lower Moons except for him and Muzan- _sama_ berated us for our negative personality." Mukago said while tried to keep her words from making Akaza's angry. Lucky for her that Akaza didn't attack woman regardless of their kind.

"I said it in short." Akaza replied. "Muzan- _sama_ decided that the Lower Moons and the Upper Moons must make partner with each other, with the Upper Moons must search a Lower Moon that according to us… Is fond to get along with. Well… I choose you because-"

"Because you can't get along with other Lower Moons besides me? Honestly Akaza- _san_ , even though you became an _Oni_ older than me, you still childish because of your foolish pride." Mukago remarked. "Why can't you imitate Doma- _san_? Although he's full of lies, maybe if you act like that-"

"Not in a million years I'll act like that creep and Lower Moon One." Akaza hissed. "Besides you know what'll happen if another Upper Moons is pick you right? Considering it was me that scout for you, you should be grateful Mukago." After said that, Akaza turn his attention to Tsubaki. "So you're the human that she's been acquaintance with. If so, I have some proposition for you as well."

Tsubaki is silent for a moment, before finally speak up. "As long as it benefits Mukago- _chan_ , I'll listen." She stated.

"Good." Akaza smiled before speak again. "I want you to spy an organization called Demon Slayer Corps and if you can, tried to enter it and get as many information as you can about their combatants, especially Hashira and those that had heightened senses. And… Since your companionship toward Mukago, I trust you to give every information you obtained." He said.

Tsubaki nod. "I owe her a favor. If that can make her stop being hunted, I'll gladly follow." She stated with serious look on her face.

"Tsubaki- _chan_ …" Mukago can't believe what she just heard before turn toward Akaza with disapproving look on her face. "Akaza- _san_! There's no way it was possible!"

"You forgot that Tsubaki was a human Mukago. There's no better eye to spy on Demon Slayer Corps than a human. Besides this will make us a step further from the other pairs and even Muzan- _sama_ at obtaining important information." Akaza said with a smile.

"But…" Mukago tried to argue but finally give in, knowing what Akaza said had some truth in it. "… Fine." She agreed before look at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki- _chan_ , please be careful. If somehow the Demon Slayer Corps finds out about your true allegiance, please just run away."

Tsubaki can only nod before smiling. "No need to worry. It'll take thousand ways for them to discover my true allegiance."

"It settled then." Akaza then contact Nakime via Telepathy. [Nakime, I'm done.]

[Very well.] The _Biwa Oni_ replied.

"We'll see you in a week." Akaza said to Tsubaki as he and Mukago disappear without a trace after a door is opening below them, being teleport to the **Dimensional Infinite Fortress**.

* * *

Meanwhile, another Upper Moon also had no trouble in recruiting a Lower Moon. This is also because they're the same: ruthless and killed without remorse.

"Well~ If it isn't Doma- _sama_? Hello~" An _Oni_ greet Doma who's entering a room of a villa in Yokohama. From the look of the carnage, the _Oni_ is finishing his meal already. The _Oni_ takes the form of an incredibly pale young man with ringed blue eyes that tilt sharply down towards the sides of his face, the left one of which with the kanji for "Lower Moon One" etched into its iris and a horizontal slat on his right instead of a pupil, meaning that he was the strongest of the Lower Moon. He has three square-shaped markings on each of his cheeks, each separated by a smaller square, which fade from green to yellow in color, and straight, chin-length hair of a dark black color which he wears parted to his right, the right side slicked back behind his ear. His hair fades into a red-orange color near the ends, but appears blue at the tips of the two longer, shoulder-length strands that curve upwards and outwards below the base of his neck, from under the rest of his hair. He wears a long, black button-up coat that arches upwards on either side of his legs so that only the two tails in front and behind fall down below his knees, and a white dress shirt, the cuffs of which appear over those of his coat. He also wears a pair of pinstriped pale gray pants and plain shoes of a similar color.

"Hello there Enmu- _kun_! Finishing your dinner I see!" Doma greet the Lower Moon One known by the name Enmu. The Upper Moon Two get along with him due to their brutality plus how efficient Enmu was for gathers information, since Doma sometimes ask for the location of woman to him for his dinner.

"Right~. Come here for another information Doma- _sama_? If that's the reason you visited me, I had some places where you can find beautiful lady to be yours." Enmu said with a dreamy look on his face. He then wiped the human blood from his mouth, signaling that he just eating the poor victim.

"No Thanks! I actually come here for another matters Enmu- _kun_!" Doma then sit on the wooden floor, facing Enmu face to face. "How will you react if I ask you to become my… Partner?"

Even someone as calm as Enmu widen his eyes at Doma's request. "Me… Becoming a partner with you? There's no way Muzan- _sama_ will-"

"This is Muzan- _kun_ order. He said it was to make us at full advantage. Besides, your Kekkijutsu really mold well with mine isn't it?" Doma said with unusual serious tone, means that he isn't joking around. He then return to his jovial state. "So… What about it Enmu- _kun_?"

Silent for a moment, Enmu then smiled dreamily. ' _Being a partner with Doma-sama? What kind of sweet dreams is this~. At last, I can prove myself to Muzan-sama~_ ' He thought. "Gladly. However, that means we must share our preference of victims~"

"No need to worry! Everything for my friend!" Doma assured him before contacting Nakime, signaling that his recruitment already finished.

* * *

While Akaza and Doma had an easy recruitment, one Upper Moon weren't so lucky.

"Grrgh!" One of Hantengu's clone, **_Sekido_** is seen blocking an attack from an _Oni_ with strange clothing at the top of a tall building in Tokyo. The _Oni_ appears as a young man with an athletic build. He has incredibly spiky black hair with two chin-length bangs framing his face. As a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, he has the kanji for Lower (下か _Ka_ ) and Two (弐に _Ni_ ) etched on his left eye. He wears an western light suit with a black buckled belt with saggy pants and black boots. Over this, he wears a black cloak similar in appearance to a cape with protruding collars. Finally he wears a white sailor hat with a wolf emblem on its front center.

"Where is he!? WHERE IS HE HA!?" The Lower Moon Two roared as he keep pushing **_Sekido_** , who using his staff to block a _katana_ that surprisingly not made from flesh, but like those of the Demon Slayer Corps.

Normally when **_Sekido_** is come out, he will kill without any hesitation, but this time it was due to Muzan's orders that he refrain from doing so. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST CALM DOWN!" **_Sekido_** roared as he emitting electricity from his staff that stunt the Lower Moon Two before he can utilized his **_Kekkijutsu_**. The Lower Moon Two roared in pain before falls to the ground since Sekido's lightning can stun an _Oni_ with the exception of Hantengu's other clone.

"Now you already calm down Lower Moon Two Hairo?" Another Hantengu clone appears and it was carrying a large fan. He then stand besides Sekido. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hantengu of the Upper Moons. And as for the reason for me scouting you, I think you get it already."

"I don't care about that shit!" Hairo roared in anger even though his body is paralyzed by **_Sekido_** 's lightning. "Revenge… I must kill him! The Flame _Hashira_ that make me become mad like this!"

* * *

On the other place, Kokushibo is seen walking on a forest. Like Akaza and Doma, he already had in mind which Lower Moon he'll recruit to becoming his partner, since he's the only Lower Moon that managed to become Muzan's favorite despite being the second weakest of the Twelve Demon Moons. He then reaches an abandoned house that seemingly a former temple. Outside of it, there's some torture that's happen. It's already day had passed after Akaza, Doma, and Hantengu managed to recruit their Lower Moon.

On the roof of the abandoned house, a female _Oni_ is being tortured mercilessly by hanging her body with numerous razor-sharp threads. Her body is a bloody mess while she's crying in pity. The girl appearance is a pale, milky-white skin white, red dot on each side of her face and blue eyes. Her hair is white and reaches her shoulder and she wears white outfit.

Below, two _Oni_ is seen watching the torture. One is emotionless and the others in silent delight. The one that controlling the threads is the emotionless one that has the appearance of a young boy. His skin is white, with red dots. His hair is light pink and bears resemblance to spider legs while the left bang obscured his left eye. The sclera of his eyes is red, while his irises are pale blue. The other one is a girl that has a completely pale, milky-white skin complexion with snow white hair and her eyes are pure white with only her silvery pupils separating them from her sclerae. She also possesses several red, dot-like patterns on her face. She also wears the same white outfit like the female _Oni_ that was tortured.

"How disappointing." The boy _Oni_ said in hollow tone as he turn around only to being shocked seeing Kokushibo is seen the entire scene with narrowed look on his eyes. His eyes however turn feral. "How dare you enter here!?" He then sends numerous threads toward the Upper Moon One, who cut through it like it was nothing using his amazing speed, so fast that he didn't even seen draw his _katana_. "W-What the-"

"I can see why Muzan- _sama_ asks me personally about this. Your strength really dropped since I last saw you, Rui." Kokushibo said in disappointed tone. The last time he saw him was during his report on Muzan five years ago and he can say he was amazed by his **_Kekkijutsu_** despite only rank as Lower Moon Five.

' _H-He cut through Rui's threads like it was nothing!_ ' The female _Oni_ that standing beside Rui frightened by how powerful the _samurai Oni_ was.

Suddenly, a large _Oni_ that has the face of a spider and the body of a muscular man is running toward Kokushibo from inside the house. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" He roared as he run toward Kokushibo.

Kokushibo just sighed, before finally put his hand on his _katana_. Like before, the swing is so fast that even _Oni_ eyes can't see through it. The next thing that happen is that is the large _Oni_ is bisected in the middle as it falls on the ground.

" _Tou-san_!" The female _Oni_ yelled in disbelief.

At the same time, the threads that hang the poor female _Oni_ suddenly being cut off, making her falls to the ground. Seeing the scene, Rui just grit his teeth in frustration.

"I don't save her if you tried to guess. I hate torture in any kinds. You should be glad that I don't kill you right here because I respect Muzan- _sama_ pity toward you." Kokushibo stated. "Its going to be morning soon. I need to tell you something important."

Rui then tried his best to compose himself. "Fine." He agreed as he turns around to avoid the morning sun. The female _Oni_ and the muscular one, whose body already regenerate back to normal, follow him as well.

As Kokushibo followed them to the inside, he stopped when he reach the female _Oni_ that was battered by Rui previously. Her injuries already healed, but her clothes are in rags because of the torture. The Upper Moon One look down on her. "Can you stand?" He asked.

The _Oni_ weakly look at him. "T-Thank you for s-saving me…" She weakly thanked as her body still focusing on regenerating her wounds.

"No need to thank me. I only despise violence and won't let him have his way. You shall enter before the sun burn your body." Kokushibo then walk passing her, entering the abandoned house that Rui and his underlings use as shelter from the sun.

* * *

"Partnering with you?" Even as stoic as he is, Rui can't hide his shock from what he just heard. A favorite Lower Moon partnering with the Upper Moon that already like Muzan's business partner? How much this world flipped? "That must be a joke. Muzan- _sama_ already give me permission to form my own groups."

"As much as I deny it, that's come out from his own mouth." Kokushibo kick Rui's disagreement. "Muzan- _sama_ specifically order me to partnering with you, because he's a bit disappointed of your growth. You act like king toward this low-class _Oni_ with the pretend of making family, making you hardly train."

Rui gulped. He didn't expect that Muzan already know that far. "I see… Then, what about my family?"

"I personally suggest to get rid of them." Kokushibo said without a hint of sympathy. "But since you ask Muzan- _sama_ himself to form this band of _Oni_ , the rest is up to you. I'll come back in a week, make sure you have your answer."

* * *

Meanwhile on Hiroshima Prefecture, two days after Kokushibo visit to Rui, there's some skirmish that happened on a _dojo_. Daki, the secondary holder of Upper Moon Six is fighting against an _Oni_ that's the holder of Lower Moon Three. He had the appearance of an older man with a stocky build and pale skin that was decorated with black, vein-like patterns down his face, arms and legs. He had long, dark purple hair that he left down, and a short jagged beard around his jawline, as well as golden, cat-like eyes with the kanji for "Three" etched into his left. He wore what appeared to be a dark cyan version of a typical karate _gi_.

"Take that!" Daki sends her sash, that seemingly her **_Kekkijutsu_** toward the Lower Moon Three in rapid succession…

… Only for the latter to catch it using his palm. A sweat is seen on his face as he struggling to hold the seemingly alive sash, while Daki is seen smirking.

"Congratulations arrogant Lower Moon. You pass!" Daki arrogantly declared as Gyutaro is emerge from her body. The sash later retracts back to her, who was wearing a flower-patterned _kimono_ with beautiful coloration.

"Tch. So all of it just a test?" The Lower Moon Three growled.

"Yeah~. And you pass." Gyutaro is now the one that's speaking. "So what do you say? Care to get along man? I envy you, for having the body of a fighter unlike the ugly me~. However, due to that I think we can get along."

The Lower Moon Three silent for a moment. "I still don't get it. Why'd Muzan- _sama_ dared to partner us and make us looks like those pitiful insects?" He asked.

All of sudden, Gyutaro appeared in front of him and pointing a hand scythe out of nowhere to his chin. "Better tried to keep that mouth shut man. Yes or no?"

* * *

Week had passed. In the old temple of Natagumo Mountain, Rui is on his own world, as he look at the ceiling of the temple while sitting. His mind ponders of what he shall do with his 'family', a collections of weak _Oni_ that he 'rescued' from either persecution, hunger, or Demon Slayers with the exchange that he'll forcefully alter their appearances to resembles him, thus making his fake family, and expect to fill what he thought is the role of a family that actually much akin to an evil organization with the disobedience or failure lead to torture or tied up until morning, where they'll burn up to death. While he thought all of them as nothing but insignificant insects that slightly above humans from his view, he still values them as one of his desire: To know the true meaning of familial bonds.

But now, his master suddenly arrived with orders to partnering with an Upper Moon, or in this case the strongest among them. The Lower Moon Five already have some contact with Kokushibo inside the **Dimensional Infinite Fortress** due to him being Muzan's favorite Lower Moon, and can't help but notice why'd he hold the title of the strongest Twelve Demon Moons.

' _I made my choice then._ ' Rui confirm his resolution as he stands up. "None of them is fulfilling their role properly after all. _Tou-san_ and _nii-san_ are exception though so I'll consider to let them live." He then walk downstairs.

Rui's decision to kill the majority of the family however is eavesdropped by the Eldest Sister, the one that he almost killed if not because of Kokushibo's intervention. Her spine shivered when she heard it from the Lower Moon Five. ' _I must warn the others! I had enough of this cruelty!_ ' She determined as she run to warn the member of the fake family that she can trust.

* * *

At night, Kokushibo finally come back as he promised. The Upper Moon One already in front of Rui's temple when the latter came out with only three members of his fake family: Father, Older Brother, and Older Sister, the one that betray the Eldest Sister for Rui's favor. The Older Brother though is hanging on a tree close by.

"I see you've made your decision." Kokushibo concluded from what he saw.

"Not all." Rui replied in silent anger. ' _Damn her! Thanks to her, I can't kill the other useless members! They're got away before I can kill all of them!_ ' He thought in frustration.

"So these three are loyal to you? Then I guess that you can make them useful for our goals?" Kokushibo studied the three lesser _Oni_.

"These three are the only one that can fulfill their role perfectly. Since I'll become your partner, they'll obey you and me." Rui assured.

"Good. Its best to leave the loyal one alive after all." Kokushibo nod in understanding. "Lets go to the base. Muzan- _sama_ expecting our arrival."

* * *

Inside the **Dimensional Infinite Fortress** , Akaza and Mukago are walking around. The Upper Moon Three and Lower Moon Four were among the first to arrive here.

Mukago look around the base of _Oni_. "Since the last time I come here, nothing's change at all…" She uttered.

"I paid no attention to it at all." Akaza commented.

"That's why I said you shall aware of anything besides fighting." Mukago advised.

"Can you sure Tsubaki… This human of yours can be trusted?" Akaza asked with curious tone. While he can't deny he's impressed by her loyalty toward Mukago, this is human that they're talking about. He's concerned that Demon Slayer Corps can persuade her to their side.

"Like I said before, I can promise that Tsubaki- _chan_ is loyal to our cause Akaza- _san_. If she ever betrays us, I'm the one that'll kill her." Mukago said with assuring tone.

" _Hyo_ ~ It seems you already have your partner Akaza- _dono_!" Gyokko appears from one of the pots that decorated the fortress. "And as I suspect, you choose Mukago- _chan_ huh?"

Seeing the Upper Moon Five, Mukago slightly bow. "Its been a while Gyokko- _san_."

"Still polite as usual. That's what I like about you _Hyo_ ~." Gyokko said in amusement. "By the way, the others will gather shortly with their partners."

"Speaking of partner, which one do you choose Gyokko? Not that I cared about it." Akaza asked his fellow Upper Moons.

"Lower Moon Six. Although he's the weakest among us, I must said that his ability quite useful for me." Gyokko replied with glee. "Almost time for meeting. See you in the main hall _Hyo_ ~." Gyokko said as he's disappearing to the pot.

* * *

On the main hall, like Gyokko said, the others Twelve Demon Moons already gathered.

"Ah~ This feeling is like a dream~ To think that we're gathering regardless of being an Upper Rank or Lower Rank~. Like a good dream come true." Enmu mumbling with dreamy tone.

"Yes! That means we can get along with each other quickly!" Doma laughed while waving his iron fan.

' _A perfect team of sadist I see._ ' Kokushibo noted in disgust at how perfect Upper Moon Two and Lower Moon One in term of personality.

"It's been a while, six-eyed bastard!" The Upper Moon One turn his attention to Hairo, who approach him. "Does this mean we can clash our _katana_ again huh? Fighting you must be satisfying for me before I take revenge on him!"

"I see you can control your temper now, former member of _Shinsengumi_ First Division." Kokushibo greet him.

"You're too serious as ever _Samurai_ freak!" Hairo replied rather harshly.

"Man~ They're surely enjoys each other. So good." Gyutaro said while scratching his face.

"So the so-called special Lower Moon also here huh?" Daki said with jealousy at Rui, who paid no attention as he just standing like a statue while observing his surroundings like the Lower Moon Three. " _Oi_ brat! Look at me!"

Rui then glanced at the secondary holder of the Upper Moon Six. "I wonder who's the brat in here? So annoying." Rui sent a glare at her.

"Why you!" Daki can't control her anger as she swing her _Oni_ sash at the Lower Moon Five. However, the sash is sliced to pieces before it can reach his body. " _Tch_!"

"Sister, control your temper okay? Sure he's annoying as hell but he's not our partner." Gyutaro tried to calm her sister down.

"Ridiculous." Rui disgusted by Gyutaro and Daki while at the same time he's jealous with their genuine bond. He then turn his attention at a strange _Oni_ that's become Gyokko's partner. He takes on the appearance of a tall, muscular, humanoid like while possessing grayish skin, black hair, razor-like teeth, blood red sclera, deep blue pupils and hidden irises due to it being rolled up to the back of his head. His right eye had the Kanji of the number Six, which signified his position as the Lower Moon Six of the Twelve Kizuki.. Another one of his unique physical characteristics is that his stomach, shoulders, hips, front chest and back all have drums protruding from them. "So you finally managed to reclaim your place as a Lower Moon huh Kyogai?"

The _Oni_ known as Kyogai just growled. "The next I'll defeat you." He said in angry tone.

"Don't compare Kamanue's strength with me." Rui warned.

"Eek! Why'd they just converse like usual? Did they not afraid of Muzan- _sama_ wrath?" Hantengu asked in fear.

The conversation momentarily died out as Akaza and Mukago are entering the main hall.

"I suggest we're not late for the briefing." Akaza said as he entering the main hall.

"Not at all." Another voice replied and Muzan is seen standing upside down while reading a newspaper and sitting on a fancy chair. "I must said that I was impressed, for all of you to search for them before the deadline one month arrives." He said with happy tone at his underlings' work.

When seeing Muzan's presence, all of the Twelve Demon Moons bowed in respect. "As all of us already choose who partnering with who, then I guess it was momentarily complete." Kokushibo concluded.

"All that's left is for all the Upper Moons to train them, so they will not become hindrance to your instead." Muzan said as he reading the newspaper. "As the two-man team is complete, prepare for any missions I'll give you in due time. I give all of you one month to rest and get along with each other. That's all." Muzan ordered them as he smirk. ' _Ubuyashiki, prepare to meet your doom from the pain you caused me back then… Two years from now._ '

* * *

On the outside, a man is seen watching the full moon, although it was questionable if he could watch it at all, since he's blind. He has light skin and black shoulder length hair. His skin look as if it was rotting spreading down his face and covering his eyes making him unable to see. He wears a black kimono with a long white kimono jacket with a pink and purple mist like pattern that starts around the lower waist. After seeing the moon, he smiled.

"So that's your move, Kibutsuji Muzan. I'm certain that in time, my children will be more than ready to go against you." He said with surprisingly kind and confident tone. However, he still didn't know that there's another faction that he must be concerned with: the _Akatsuki_ and the others in due time.

* * *

On Kanae's side, she's still resting on the rented lodge as the injuries caused by Nagato plus the fever still make her not well enough to move while Sanemi is currently searching for some dinner for both of them. During her time resting, Nagato and Itachi's word keep ringing in her head, making her questioning her belief more.

' _Did I'm… Really fit to the Demon Slayer Corps in the first place?_ ' Her thought finally reaches that as she starting to get tired from overthinking it. Her hair becomes messy as a result.

_"In other words, all you did is called safe-play huh? What a coward."_

"No…" Kanae denied as Konan's mocking now ringed inside her head. She then suddenly sits up. "I'M NOT A COWARD!" She yelled in defiance as she's panting and cold sweat starts to run down her face. She then turn into mess as she's pitifully sobbing. "W-What shall I do… I don't even know what's right anymore between Demon Slayer Corps goal and my own dream…"

" _To become naïve or hypocrite and follow what your own heart say without listen the others opinion about your dream is a way you can achieve a dream don't you agree?"_

After those words, Kanae gasped. "Follow… My own heart…" She mumbling as she look down. ' _What my hearts truly want… What is it?_ ' She tried to search it until her face turn serious as she wipe out her tears. "I… I finally know what I want this entire time." She said determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's concluding the seventh chapter. Like I promised, few Akatsuki POV and more focused on Twelve Demon Moons.
> 
> For the reason I partner the Upper Moons with the Lower Moons, don't forget that the Canon Muzan really wasted the Lower Moons potential as those that not fault him is killed by him due to childish anger. That become one of the most hated moments in Anime according to me. At least Frieza is bit smarter by punishing the low-rank soldier.
> 
> The twelve Demon Moons position in my story currently:
> 
> Upper Moon One – Kokushibo  
> Upper Moon Two – Doma  
> Upper Moon Three – Akaza  
> Upper Moon Four – Hantengu  
> Upper Moon Five – Gyokko  
> Upper Moon Six – Gyutaro & Daki  
> Lower Moon One – Enmu  
> Lower Moon Two – Hairo (Look Rengoku Kyojuro Gaiden for more information)  
> Lower Moon Three – Rokuro  
> Lower Moon Four – Mukago  
> Lower Moon Five – Rui  
> Lower Moon Six – Kyogai
> 
> As for the Lower Moons that didn't appears on this story (Wakuraba and Kamanue), I'm sorry because they're not one of my preferred characters. As for the Twelve Demon Moons, they'll operate much like Akatsuki: moving in pairs while fulfilling their Master's goal. They'll be two new members when two old members are killed. For those who read the manga, I think you already know who the one that I meant is.
> 
> Now I'll tell the reason I paired the Upper Moon with the Lower Moon:
> 
> Kokushibo and Rui : Both of them are Muzan's favorite and I somehow guess that Kokushibo had some decent relationship to Rui as he's literally Muzan in child's body. I also that they Kekkijutsu can support one another, with Rui's threads can be use to corner enemies while Kokushibo delivering the finishing blow.
> 
> Doma and Enmu : A fit of personality. Both of them are sadistic at their way of eating humans plus their mind are both twisted. I also thinks Enmu's Kekkijutsu are useful to keep the enemies on Doma's range of attack.
> 
> Akaza and Mukago : Comfort. Don't forget that Akaza respect women regardless of their race and the reason he teamed up with Mukago is for that reason.
> 
> The other three pairs is just minor. The three pairs that I mention above are the main pairs that will we see in chapters to come.
> 
> This chapter also marks the appearance of Kagaya Ubuyashiki. I had a plan for him and I will make his personality and motive different from the Canon one.
> 
> In this chapter, Kanae finally finds out her true dream. What she will choose? Read the next few chapters to see it!  
> See you in the next update.


End file.
